Dark Side
by Ariya-angels
Summary: Ariya has never had it that great. She was forced to live away from the only family member that actually cared. She runs away to him and meets a man who challenges her in every way possible, Paul. They both have horrible pasts and anger issues. Will him imprinting on her change them? Or will he decide to fight it? Rated M just for safety.
1. Sooner Or Later

A/N: So here's this new story. I really wanted to take a break from the other story I'm working on right now. This is a Paul/OC story. If you have been keeping up with my other story, then you are familiar with the main character: Ariya. She will be different, personality wise in this story. I liked to use parts of me in creating her character. In this story, I'll be using her as kind of an outlet for my pain. However, my story isn't as much as hers. Mine is different, yet similar; most of my pain came from my father and the physical aspect of it has stopped for a long time. The emotional, has not. I hope that she holds up to standards. I know that I used Sam as her brother in the last story, but I believe that he is a great person, and the best choice for the position. This chapter was named after the song Sooner Or Later by Mat Kearney.

"Sooner or later I swear  
We'll make it there  
Sooner than later"  
~Sooner Or Later by Mat Kearney

' ' ~ Thoughts  
" " ~ Spoken Words

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that are in this story, except Ariya. She is my own little creation.

* * *

Normal POV

'Hurry! I have to hurry! They finally left me alone!' Ariya quickly packed her bags up. 'I hope he'll take me in. I can't stay here any longer.' She rushed around, frantically grabbing everything she owned, which wasn't much, went to leave. 'They'll be home soon. Hopefully, I'll be long gone by then. They won't dare look for me if I'm with Sam.' She ran out the door, grabbing some money for a bus, or cab, ride to LaPush, her only escape from this nightmare. She hailed a cab and quickly told him the address, and told him to step on it.

It was a quick half an hour drive, and Ariya spent the time thinking. She thought about all of the pain, all of the suffering she went through. 'Not anymore. I'm out of there for good. I turn 18 next month, and he wouldn't dare come for me.' She closed her eyes, tired and restless. 'Sam.'

When she arrived at the house, Ariya paid for the fee and ran to the house, knocking furiously. 'No one's home.' she thought after several minutes. 'I'll just wait here, Sam should be home soon.' So, Ariya sat down with her suitcase, and nervously waited, her heart pounding with fear, fear that Sam might send her back.

* * *

_With the guys…_

Sam was out in his patrols and it was time for them to change shifts. Quil and Leah were on watch now. He stopped at Emily's for a snack and to get the guys, who were going back to his house to play some games. They were all on their way back when they saw someone on Sam's porch. Sam was frozen to the spot. 'Ariya?' He yelled to the guys "You all need to go home. Change of plans."

The rest of the guys quickly looked at him with shock. Jared was the first to speak up. "Who is that Sam?"

"I said go home! That's an order!" Sam rushed over to his house, leaving the rest of the guys confused. They watched as he picked up a young girl in a hug and swung her around. Although they were infuriatingly curious, they followed orders and went to their homes.

* * *

_With Sam and Ariya…_

"Ariya!" Sam happily called to her and picked her up and twirled her around in a crushing hug. He missed his baby sister so much. After their mother died, she was sent to live with her father. They haven't seen each other since.

When he put her down to study her, he became increasingly worried. The last time he saw her, she was growing into her womanly curves nicely. She had radiant red brown hair and sparkling dark brown eyes that showed her every emotion. Her skin was a beautiful olive tan color, not as dark as him- she was only his half sister. Now, her skin was a pasty color, her once sparkling eyes were now dull with the skin sunken in with dark circles. She looked exhausted. Her once luminous hair lost its shine and glimmer. And those womanly curves that should be there now, were nowhere to be found. She was deathly skinny, like she barely ever ate. Her face wore a bunch of makeup and she wore baggy clothes, making her look even more tiny. This was not the girl he remembered. She was still beautiful, but her real beauty was hidden.

"Oh my god. Dear sister, what happened!" He became angry. He wanted an explanation for her appearance. "What's going on?"

Ariya looked scared for a minute, but quickly hid it. "I moved out. That wasn't my home. I didn't belong there, I wasn't happy there. I came back here because I needed my big brother. I need you, Sam." She begged with him. "Please let me stay, I'll do anything, just please." Her voice became a whisper.

Sam's eyes became sad with wonder. "What happened? Believe me, I never wanted you to leave, but I have to know. Something's not right here. Talk to me. You know you can." He pulled her in for a hug.

"I will talk to you, but not now. I'm really tired and I just want to sleep for a little." He agreed and grabbed her suitcase, pulling her inside.

"You can have your old bedroom. But before you go, I'm making you something to eat. You are way too skinny, my dear. I will make sure that you get back to that healthy weight you were at before."

She smiled. "Of course. I'd like nothing more, Sammy."

It has been a week since Ariya came back to LaPush and with each passing day, she successfully avoided Sam's questions. She never would talk about what was going on at her house and always made sure that she knew what was going on with Sam. He could tell what she was doing, but gave her the space she needed. He knew that she would tell him once she was ready.

Sam hasn't told Ariya about being a werewolf yet. He believes that she will learn about it once she was getting better, health wise. Every day, she would talk more, eat more, sleep more, and smile more. She was even laughing full heartedly, unlike those fake laughs that she gave when she first arrived.

When Sam was gone, she would cook and clean. She liked to blast her music while she did so and sing along. When Sam was coming home that day, the rest of the pack minus Leah and Paul, who were patrolling, went with him to stop by. Sam decided it was time for his little sister to know the big secret. However, it was time to for one wolf to switch patrols. Jared went to relieve Paul of his duties, who quickly went to meet up with the rest of the group.

Sam, on the way to the house, grew increasingly nervous. He was telling the pack about his sister and how he suspects something was wrong. He quick tells the guys to go to Emily's to get the food, while he went to his house to tell Ariya about the company.

On the way back to Sam's house, the boys were quite shocked to see Sam prancing around with this tiny girl perched up on his shoulders. She was laughing really hard, and he was chuckling, beaming on the inside at how happy his baby sister is. He looked up and waved the guys over to follow him inside.

Sam put Ariya down, who immediately put her head down, extremely shyly, and went to stand behind Sam. He just laughed and pulled her aside and was making introductions. She looked up and said hello to everyone she could. Embry, Quil, and Jacob all yelled when they saw her.

They all rushed to her, picking her up and squeezing her into three huge hugs. They were all laughing. Embry wrapped his arms around her. "Sweets! We missed you SOO much! I am so happy you're back! You have no idea how upset we were when they took you away from us. And Sam became such a hard ass when you left too. Maybe now he can be more nice to us. Man! You got so tiny! What in the world! We need to feed you. Trust me, we can have our marathon sleepovers again, just like the old days. It'll be so much fun!" Embry picked me up and spun me around.

Sam growled at him. "Um. Did you just say you were going to have a sleepover with my 17 year-old baby sister? Only if I'm there. I don't trust you three with her." Ariya laughed.

Jacob and Quil protested while Embry just put his arm around her. "Eh, don't worry about it Chief. She'd probably kick our asses if she feels at all that we're out of line." She nodded and Sam smiled.

"Haha. Fine. I trust her, not you guys though. Well, here are the rest of the guys. Collin, Brady, Seth, and Paul."

Ariya was quite nervous to meet these new guys. They were all huge compared to her, and they were all shirtless, showing off their big muscles. She said hi to Collin, Brady, and Seth, but then she got to Paul. Looking at him, she saw the most handsome rugged face. It had mean features that made him look more handsome and experienced. His hair was short like the rest of the guys and he was only in cutoff jean shorts. He had washboard abs and bulging arm muscles. His dark russet skin was very pleasing to the eye and seemed to accentuate everything about him. He looked enormous and frightening. When she looked into Paul's eyes, it was like she was in a daze. She was sucked into his brown eyes and felt completely safe. She couldn't look away; she didn't want to look away. Nothing else mattered except him. She felt a blush blaze her cheeks, but she didn't back down.

A fist look, Paul saw a tiny girl that looked like she wore her boyfriend's clothes. She was wearing makeup and he saw how tiny she was. 'She could blow away with the wind! What is it with girls these days, thinking being so freaking skinny is what guys want?' He didn't care to know her, personally; but only will because she was Sam's Ariya, his beloved baby sister. However, when Paul looked into her eyes, he was stuck. It was like she called to him. He noticed every feature about her, and it was like watching the sun rise for the first time, completely beautiful, and something you'll never forget. His mouth went slack as he surrendered himself to the rush of powerful feelings that he now had for her. Paul wanted nothing more than to protect her, to love her, to hold her, and to touch her. He wanted to take care of her and to rush away any pain that has been brought to her. 'Amazing.' Then he heard growling, which shook both him and Ariya out of their daze. 'Oh shit!'

He met the angry eyes of Sam, and immediately got scared. "Paul, outside. NOW!" Sam yelled to him. They went outside, the pack following closely behind. Ariya was still in shock at the feelings she had and those that she saw in Paul's eyes. They held such love, devotion, possession in such an intensity that she's never seen before. She heard yelling and ran outside.

"My BABY SISTER! Really Paul!? You had to imprint on my baby sister?!" Sam was shaking with anger.

"It's not like I can help it! You don't have to worry though. I'm not going to take it." Paul said with defeated eyes.

Sam was suddenly confused and even more angry. "What do you mean you aren't going to take it? So you're just going to fight the imprint!? Do you have any idea what that takes? It's never been done before! Oh, I get it. My little sister isn't good enough for you? She's much more complex than a little fuck here and there by some random slut! Well Paul, Ariya is much more than anything that you have ever experienced in your life. In that tiny little body holds more love and compassion for people than anyone else I've ever met! She's your imprint. She deserves your love."

Ariya wasn't following anything her brother was saying, but a deep twisting pain in her heart was telling her something else. 'He doesn't want me.' She gasped at the sudden shock to her chest, the pain was so intense. 'Why should he want me? I'm just broken. I don't deserve anyone. I don't deserve to be loved.' And with that thought and a quick look into Paul's gaze, she ran inside, determined not to cry until she was alone.

Paul watched her leave and felt like his heart was ripping into shreds. His wolf whined, wanting to follow her. His chest was in such pain that he collapsed, unable to have the strength to hold himself up. "She deserves someone that can love her and take care of her. I'm not that guy." He stood up, ignoring all of the signs and needs in his body to run to her, to comfort her. "I will not be that guy. I'm going to fight this, with everything I've got."

Sam was shocked. "You know what? Maybe you're right. Maybe my sister deserves a guy that would actually care more about her than himself. She's been through a lot and she just deserves to be loved. But you are her imprint, Paul. You cannot fight it. You two will be together sooner or later."

Paul walked off and whispered "We'll see. I can do this." The pain in his chest did not even fade, and every step he took increased all of the warnings in himself. Inside, he knew that he needed to make sure she was okay, to just hold her forever. But he continued to walk, determined to stay alone.

* * *

So let me know what you guys think of that! I'll probably update tomorrow... Well... Today... because I'm really excited about this story. Like I really couldn't fall asleep until I had this chapter done. Until next time

~Ariya-angels


	2. Better off This Way

A/N: Hi! So, I'm going to map out my chapters instead of just writing. I think that will help move my ideas along and make sure that I can keep updating every chance I get. So! I saw a bunch of views, but only one review. And that's depressing. Please review! And thank you to **scigeekgirl** for your review and for following both of my stories and thank you to for following. You guys are awesome and I love you! This chapter was named after the song Better off This Way by A Day To Remember.

"When you fall I'll be the only one who looks away

When you call I'll be the first to tell you I can't stay

It's all over, I found a better way to help keep you from me

I'm better off this way"

~Better off This Way by ADTR

Last Time: _The pain in his chest did not even fade, and every step he took increased all of the warnings in himself. Inside, he knew that he needed to make sure she was okay, to just hold her forever. But he continued to walk, determined to stay alone._

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that are in this story, except Ariya. She is my own little creation.

* * *

Normal POV

It's been 3 days since she met Paul and Ariya is in a worse state than when she arrived in LaPush. Every night the nightmares get worse and Sam ended up just sleeping in her room so that she'd feel safe. She barely eats or talks and she feels a constant pain in her chest. Ariya is sinking into a depression. 'He doesn't want me. Nobody wants me. I don't blame him. It's always been this way.'

Growing up, Ariya's life was filled with pain. She was forced away from Sam at the age of 12 because their mother died. Sam's father passed away when he was 4. Then their mother had Ariya when he was 6. Sam was forced to live with his Grandfather when their mother passed, but she had to live with her father. He never liked her and made sure she knew it. She was forced to do everything around the house. She cooked, cleaned, and slaved away for her father and 2 brothers. Ariya's body is filled with scars and bruises. She covers it up with heavy makeup and baggy clothes. She doesn't want Sam to see.

She thought back to all of her previous relationships. She shuddered as she remembered the pain of having every boy she ever cared about, use her and humiliate her. The one boy continued to harass her for about 4 years after they broke up. She was 15. He was the first boy to ever tell her that he loved her and she almost believed it… Almost… Of course the next day, he's all over her best friend, telling her that Ariya was never the one he wanted, she was just something to play with. And that's exactly what he did. He played with her heart, and then broke it, destroyed it. After that, he tormented her and started rumors about her. The next guy she dated was when she was just about to turn 17. He really messed with her head making her feel like she was worthless, nothing without him. He ended up trying to rape her. She of course fought him back. And then, stupidly, she took him back. He made sure she had scars to remember him by, mental and one physical. After that, she never spoke again to boys, she was petrified of them.

Ariya never had the best self control when it came to her anger. She was angry and took it out on anything she could punch. She almost broke her hands a couple of times because she would punch walls, repeatedly. Even though she's angry, she scared, terrified of everything around her. She believed that she was completely messed up, that she wasn't worthy of any type of love. 'I don't blame him.' Just the idea of love sets Ariya off into hysterics. With all of the men in her life abusing the hell out of her, except Sam and the boys, she is scared of them and confused. 'What is love?' She always asked herself that. She has no clue what love is. So, caring so much about a boy she only just met and never even talked to, petrifies her.

Sam was completely worried about her. He is completely in the dark about what's been going on in her life, but he's happy to have her back with him. She was finally starting to get better; she was laughing and smiling. The sparkle in her eyes was coming back, her skin was getting its glow back, and she was gaining weight. Now, she was worse than when she first arrived. He knew she was feeling the affects of fighting the imprint. Sam doesn't blame her, she doesn't know about it all. She doesn't understand why her heart is crying out, making her scream in pain. He spends all the time he can comforting her, trying to ease her heartache. 'Why is Paul doing this? Why can't he accept her? Love her? Why doesn't he understand what he's doing to her? What's wrong with my baby sister? Isn't she worth loving? She deserves the best.'

"Hey, sweetie. I have to go to work. Are you going to be alright?" He was in her room, playing with her hair, trying to comfort and help her. For the past 3 days, she's been lying in here, sometimes screaming and crying, but mostly just staring at the wall, silently. It was breaking his heart to see his sister so broken and helpless. 'That asshole has no idea what he's doing to her. I have to talk to him.' "Ariya, I'm going to get my girlfriend Emily to come over later. She can help. I love you, so much and it kills me to see you like this. I'm going to fix this, I promise." She stayed silent, never removing her eyes from the wall. He kissed her head and walked out, going to get Emily over to help. Then it was off to patrol with Paul. Emily agreed to go to Ariya, and quickly gathered up a bunch of food to take to her. She kissed Sam goodbye.

* * *

_With Paul…_

Growing up, Paul never had it easy. His father was a drunk that abused him. His mother was a drug addict. She overdosed and died when Paul was 10. His father blamed Paul for her death and the beatings got worse and worse. When Paul was 15, his father overdosed on drugs and died. Paul was left alone for years, until he met the pack at the age of 17. Now, he's 22 and complete hothead. He acts on impulse and his anger drives him. For years, he was consumed with rage, making him the second to phase in the pack after Sam. He has trouble controlling his anger, always phasing and putting others around him in danger.

Because of his horrible relationship with his mother, Paul doesn't trust women. At all. He doesn't want relationships and only goes for quick one night stands. He believes that he is, in his words, "royally fucked up." He doesn't think someone like him deserves love. Being part of the pack, Paul doesn't feel so alone. He believes that becoming a wolf was the best thing to happen to him. But, he always resented the Quileute legend of imprinting. He believed that he would never imprint because he doesn't want to tie someone down to him.

When he saw Ariya, he saw how broken she looked, and wanted to help her, to protect her. He felt everything shift and knew that she was the one thing holding him to this earth. But he knew that she was too good for him. She deserved better than he could ever offer her. He was in constant pain from being away from her, and knew that she was feeling it too, but it would be worth it; she wouldn't have him holding her back. She would thank him one day. Every day that he is away from her, the pain gets more intense. He was almost constantly in wolf form, trying to protect himself. Today, he had patrolling with Sam, and he knew what was going to happen. He went to go meet up with Sam.

* * *

_With Emily…_

Emily walked into Sam's house, putting the food down. It was quiet until she heard a scream coming from the upstairs. She bolted up to calm Ariya down. Ariya was on the floor, clutching her chest, screaming and crying. Emily heard a wolf howl in the background. She helped pick the poor girl up with ease, noticing just how tiny this girl was. She saw pictures of the girl of before she moved, and she looked completely different from the girl she was holding in her arms. Emily rocked her back and forth, calming Ariya. When she stopped her crying, Ariya looked up at Emily, with curiosity in her eyes. They never met in person.

Emily gave her a smile, "Hi honey, I'm Emily, Sam's girlfriend. You gave me quite a scare there sweetie. Come. I have brought food for you to eat. You're way too thin for my liking. The wind could blow you away. We can talk after you eat. I would love to get to know you." Emily helped Ariya down the stairs and to sit down while she fixed her a large plate of food. Ariya just stared at it for a little before picking up a fork and eating. Emily let out a breath of relief. She made sure Ariya ate everything on the plate. "There, now I know Sam is just going to be ecstatic when he hears you ate so much. He's been worried sick about you. It's killing him to see you like this." She went over to Ariya and helped her onto the couch. "Now, let's talk. It'll help you so much."

Ariya looked at Emily, surprised she cared so much. "Thank you. I'm not used to people caring so much."

Emily was thrilled that she talked. "Oh sweetie, everyone cares about you. All of the guys that you met the other day, care so much about you. You're like their little sister, and they want to help you. Talk to me."

Ariya fidgeted. "I really don't understand what's wrong. When I came here, I knew everything would be better. But when I met the boys, it all changed. I don't understand why I'm feeling like this. I don't get why my heart hurts so much, I barely know him. But I know that I… care for him… that I need to be with him. I never felt this way before, never experienced this pain before. I just really it to go away. Why doesn't he want me? Why does he hate me? I know I don't deserve to feel this way, to have someone feel for me. It's not right. I'm not the type of person to be happy."

"What do you mean? Everyone deserves to be happy and in love. You cannot fight this. You and Paul have to talk. You cannot push this away. It will be explained to you soon. You, my dear, deserve every ounce of happiness that can be given to you. You need to understand that. Please talk to him. Or at least Sam. Sam was crying, trying to figure out what to do. It's killing him."

Ariya was in tears. "I don't mean to worry Sam. Maybe it would be better if I leave. I've been nothing but trouble ever since I came here. I'm gonna go get my stuff."

She got up to leave. Emily stopped her. "You cannot leave. Sam is so happy to have you back, and I only just got to meet you. I want to get to know you. Please stay. You leaving isn't going to help solve any problems. It'll only get worse. Please don't leave." Emily was now crying, hugging the fragile girl, tightly. They stayed like that, crying for a few minutes. Emily gave Ariya a quick kiss on the cheek and said her goodbyes.

Ariya knew in her heart that this was her home, but couldn't bring herself to stay, knowing she was creating such sorrow to her brother and to Paul… 'Paul.' Just thinking about him made her chest swell painfully. It scared her how much she felt like she needed him. She ran to her room, quickly packing her bags. Ariya didn't know where she would go, but she knew she was too scared to stay. She just hoped Sam would understand.

Ariya ran out of the house with her back slung over her shoulder. 'Maybe I can go to Seattle. That's not too far from here.' The pain was becoming searing with every step she took. She began to run, feeling like she was being watched. "ARIYA!" She heard Sam scream for her. She kept running. "PLEASE DON'T DO THIS!" She heard him coming for her. She willed her legs to faster, to help her. She warm arms grab her from behind, and instinctively, she put her arms over her head, protectively.

The arms turned her around. She looked up into the eyes of Paul. He looked scared, worried, hurt, and angry. He picked her up, crushing her to him. He needed to know that she was there. The pain that was crushing her chest immediately vanished and she felt whole. They were both crying. The hug was over quickly, too quickly. Sam stood behind her and Paul gave her over to him. Paul took one more look at her as Sam grabbed her in his own hug, and felt the pain reappear. He quickly ran away, feeling that she ran away to get away from him. 'She doesn't need me. I don't deserve her. She wanted to leave because of me.'

Ariya watched his retreating form, fresh tears in her eyes as she went into hysterics. Sam was out of his mind in worry. He picked her up and took her back to the house.

* * *

So, let me know what you think! I am planning on doing a Paul POV next chapter to show the talk between him and Sam and how he feels when he sees Ariya running away. Until next time

~Ariya-angels


	3. Hero

A/N: Yay! I'm so happy that I have so many people following and favorite-ing this story. Love you guys! You are my inspiration to continue this story. Still not as many reviews as I'd like, but it'll do for now. Please review! This chapter was named after the song Hero by Skillet.

"I need a hero, save me now  
I need a hero to save my life  
A hero will save me just in time"  
~Hero by Skillet

Last time: _Ariya watched his retreating form, fresh tears in her eyes as she went into hysterics. Sam was out of his mind in worry. He picked her up and took her back to the house._

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that are in this story, except Ariya. She is my own little creation.

* * *

_When Paul and Sam went patrolling…_

Paul POV

I walked over to the area where we usually meet up for patrolling orders. I was dreading it every second of the way there. I know Sam is just going to want to talk to me about his sister. 'Ariya. Even her name is the most beautiful one I've ever heard.' I shook my head. I was going to fight this, for her sake. She deserves so much more than I could ever give her. 'I am way too fucked up for her. I cannot love her like she wants… Right?' The thought of not being able to love her, made the swelling of my chest so unbearable I dropped to my knees wheezing. I took a couple of deep breaths and stood up. 'Come on, Paul. You can do this. You have to do this.

I saw Sam standing there glaring at me. "Hey Sam. Look. I really don't want to talk about it."

Surprisingly, all he said was "Fine. I wont bother you about it, but I cannot guarantee what my thoughts show you as a wolf."

I stopped. I turned to look at him. "Why? What's happened?"

Sam shook his head. "No, Paul. YOU didn't want to talk about it, remember?"

"You're right. I didn't." He shook his head again, and told me to go phase and to go run down the left side of the treaty line. I was nervous about what I'd see, but he already went to phase. I set my shorts down at the base of the tree, and phased.

Me- _Alright, Paul. Just remember that this was your choice. YOU did this so that she could live a happy life._

Sam- _Yes. Don't forget that Paul. _Sam growled at me and the images started flowing.

I was whimpering in shock and pain as I was watching what my imprint went through these past 3 days. I let out a wolf howl as I saw the pain she was enduring, how badly her body was taking the imprint rejection. I couldn't help but collapse, my wolf body enduring the pain of hurting my imprint. I couldn't believe that it would hurt her this much. I growled as I saw that some of the guys were there comforting her along with Sam.

Sam- _Hey! You cannot get upset at the guys for trying to fix the problem that YOU caused. Why won't you just accept the imprint? Why isn't my sister good enough for you?!_

Me- _That's not it! I'M not good enough for HER!_ (I collapsed and whispered) _I'll never be good enough for her. I don't want to condemn her to being with me. She's so beautiful and sweet. And I'm just… Well… Me._

Sam- _Paul. She was chosen as your imprint for a reason. I want you to understand that maybe you're going to be good for her. I mean, all you're doing right now, is causing her pain. Something's not right with her. When she came here, she was different. I think something happened to her that she's not telling me. Maybe you're here to help her out with that._

Me- _What do you mean 'something happened'?! What's wrong with her?_

Sam- _Before she left, she was completely different. Some of the guys knew her back then. She was healthy. She wasn't this skinny; she was growing into a lovely young woman. She was so happy and alive and her eyes were always shining. She was confident and sure of herself, and she was always standing up for what she believed in. Now, she's so quiet and shy. Her eyes don't hold that same sparkle, and she's always apologizing. She seems so sad and she is so skinny I'm afraid for her. She's always putting some makeup on her face, but she doesn't need to; she's beautiful. But I believe that something happened to her. And she's always wearing baggy clothing. What is she hiding?_

Me- _What!? What do you think is going on? Wait. Why did she say she came back? What was her reason?_

Sam- _She didn't give one. You don't think that something happened back at her dad's house?_

I growled. _I don't know. But I'm going to fucking find out. If someone hurt her, I'll-_

Sam cut him off. _ Oh, NOW you're going to accept that she's made for you?_

Me-_ No. I didn't say that. I just want to… I mean… Oh fuck, Sam. Give me time. I sure as hell want to protect her from everything bad… And that includes ME._

Sam didn't have time to respond. We heard Emily yelling for us. "Sam! Come quick!"

Sam- _She was supposed to be with Ariya. Something must've happened!_

We ran back to her and phased, getting changed. Sam was the first to speak. "What happened, Emily? What's going on? I thought you were with Ariya?"

"I was. We were talking, and she said that maybe she should leave. She feels that she is causing everyone trouble because they are worrying about her. She really wants to leave!"

I didn't know what to do. "WHAT!? She CAN'T leave! She's not causing any trouble here. She's… I…" I fell down to my knees, whispering, "She can't leave me."

Sam was just mad. "Come on Paul! We have to get back to the house! Let's go! Thank you, Emily."

"STOP thanking me and GO!" Emily yelled.

Sam and I took off running as fast as our legs could take us. We were approaching the house when I saw a tiny figure running towards the woods. I felt my heart stop, but I kept running, now even faster. 'No. Please don't leave me.'

Sam was right with me running to catch up to her. He was screaming for her. "ARIYA!" She kept running. I felt my legs going faster, pushing me past Sam as he kept yelling for her. "PLEASE DON'T DO THIS!" I saw that she was trying to run faster, almost desperate to get away I could hear her heart rapidly beating, and it matched mine. I was terrified that she would run away. I knew that I would be following her and looking for her until end of time. I smelled the salty tears, and I knew that she wasn't the only one crying.

As soon as she was within my grasp, I grabbed her. She fought me as I turned her around. I looked into her eyes and I felt her go limp in my hold. I picked her up, crushing her to my chest as I held her. We stayed like that, crying. I needed to know that she didn't leave. I needed to feel that she was here in my arms. I felt all of the pain in my heart leave as soon as I touched her. My heart swelled with love and happiness as I felt her cling to me. But I couldn't be so selfish; I firmly believe that she will be so much better off without me. I let her go, immediately feeling the loss of her touch, and gave her to Sam who grabbed her in his own bone-crushing hug. I could see the fear and love in his eyes and we both knew that something was wrong. I took one last look at the beauty in Sam's arms and left. I felt the pain return as I walked away, but I needed some time to think.

* * *

Ariya POV

I felt so safe and warm inside of Paul's arms. I knew that this was where I belonged. I clung to him, needing to feel his arms around me. I felt all of the pain melt away the second he touched me. We were crying together. I felt a complete loss when Paul handed me over to Sam. I wanted to stay in his arms forever, but I know that Sam needed to hold me, just as much as I needed him to hold me. I didn't mean to hurt anyone, I just wanted to make sure that no one was worried or in need of watching over me. I felt the pain creep back up as I heard Paul's footsteps fading. 'No. Come back.'

Sam picked me up, grabbed my bag, and carried me to the house. I felt him put me down on the bed. He left for a minute and came back with a glass of water and a bunch of napkins. He handed me the glass and I drank it all. He wet the napkins with warm water and started washing my face. I froze. I didn't want him to see the bruises underneath the makeup. I was quick to push his hands away and protest.

I could see in his eyes that he knew something was up. He got up to make a quick phone call. He then came up to me and just looked at me. Less than a minute later, I heard the door slam and someone running up the stairs. I saw Paul run into my room. He looked worried. I really didn't want him to see what I was hiding. Sam whispered something to him and they both came on either side of me on the bed. Paul held me down while Sam gently washed my face. I could see shock on their faces as the makeup was removed and I knew that they wanted an explanation to why I had a still fresh black eye, a semi-healed one, and a bruise on my cheekbone and on my forehead. I saw anger forming in both of their faces.

Before anyone could say anything, Paul grabbed me in a hug and started crying. I watched Sam leave, only for him to come back minutes later with Emily and the rest of the guys. I heard Emily's gasp and the guys growling. I felt a bunch of warm arms encompass me in a giant group hug. I heard Sam tell Emily to quick give me a shower while the guys waited downstairs.

I felt her guide me to the bathroom and she started to undress me. I heard her scream for Sam as she got to my bra and underwear. The door slammed open and I heard a roar of anger coming from all of the guys as they looked at me. My body was filled with bruises, welts, and scars. I knew that my ribs were sticking out, and I felt completely ashamed of myself.

Tears started streaming down my face as I saw the look of horror and extreme fury on the faces of all of the guys. They were all shaking violently. Emily quickly told them to run off the anger while she showered me, and they left. I saw the look of love and rage on Paul's face and slowly backed out of the bathroom. Only the sound of me sobbing and Emily's cooing was coming from the bathroom as she showered me, making sure to take extra care of me. I was completely embarrassed and ashamed of how I looked. I knew that Paul could never want me now, seeing how damaged I was. Emily dressed me in a pair of Sam's t-shirts and boxers, took me downstairs and into the kitchen to get something to for me to eat while we waited for the guys to come back.

* * *

So there you have it. Chapter 3. Please review to let me know what you think. Ariya was put through years of abuse by her father and brothers. Next chapter will be an explanation of what's been going on. Until next time

~Ariya-angels


	4. The Last Night part 1

A/N: Hey guys thank you so much to those who reviewed about the last chapter. I know it was intense and I just wanted to say thanks for keeping up with it. So this next chapter is called The Last Night part 1 based off the song by Skillet. Please review!

"Your parents say everything is your fault

But they don't know you like I know you they don't know you at all

I'm so sick of when they say

It's just a phase, you'll be o.k. you're fine

But I know it's a lie."

~The Last Night by Skillet

Last time: _I was completely embarrassed and ashamed of how I looked. I knew that Paul could never want me now, seeing how damaged I was. Emily dressed me in a pair of Sam's t-shirts and boxers, took me downstairs and into the kitchen to get something to for me to eat while we waited for the guys to come back._

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that are in this story, except Ariya. She is my own little creation.

* * *

Paul POV

Ten minutes after I left Sam to take care of Ariya, he calls me up panicking. "Paul! You have to come here and help me. I knew that there was something wrong! I started to wipe off her face, because it was what I used to do when we were little whenever she cried, and her makeup started to come off and she started freaking out! You have to come here and help me out. I have to know what she's hiding."

"Don't worry, I'll be right there." I ran as fast as I could to his house, slamming the door and up the stairs to her room.

Sam looked relieved to see me there. I walked over to him and he talked too lowly for her to hear. "Alright, we go on either side of the bed. You hold her down, while I wipe her face." I nodded to him.

We went to different sides of the bed and I quick held her down. Sam wiped off the makeup and I couldn't believe my eyes. My angel had two black eyes. One looked like it was almost done healing, while the other looked like she had just gotten it. She also had a bruise on her one cheek and another on her forehead. I started shaking. 'Who could do this to her? Why would someone do something like this?' Sam was too shocked to speak. I grabbed Ariya up in a hug and started crying, crying because I couldn't believe that someone could hurt my angel.

I heard Sam get up and call Emily and then the rest of the pack. They all came rushing in. I heard Emily gasp and the guys growling at Ariya's bruises. They all rushed over to give her a big group hug. Sam told Emily to shower her while the pack wait downstairs. I didn't want to let go. I wanted to protect her from everything.

We went downstairs and then Emily screamed for Sam, who bolted up the stairs. Me and the rest of the guys looked at each other and followed him, rushing back up to the room. Sam almost broke the door down to the bathroom opening it, and we all let out loud growls, me and Sam roaring, at what we saw. Ariya's tiny body was covered in scars and bruises. I even saw welts. She was so skinny, her ribcage was sticking out. I saw tears running down her face, and knew that none of this was self-inflicted.

I was shaking so violently, I knew I was about to phase. I saw that the others were too. Emily noticed this and told us to go run our anger off. I slowly backed up, trying to mask my anger with as much love as I could show Ariya, and ran out with the guys, phasing as soon as my shorts were off. All the guys were already talking to Sam about what they saw.

Seth- _What were those marks! Who could do something like that Sam? She's so tiny now. I could see her RIBS!_

Sam-_ Calm down Seth. I understand. I don't know who could do something like that. I should've realized something was wrong. All those nights she woke up screaming._

Me- _WHAT! What do you mean she woke up screaming?!_

Sam- _Stand down Paul! Ever since she got here, she's been screaming in the middle of the night. It was getting better, but now since YOU think you're better off without her, she's been worse. I have to sleep with her so that I can wake her up and calm her down whenever it happens. It's back to about 5 times a night._

Jacob- _Man Paul, you really fucked up. Why in the hell would you try to fight this? She's absolutely perfect. And now we know that she needs you there to protect her._

Jared- _If I saw Kim like that… I wouldn't know what to do. I'd probably kill the fucker who did that. I would feel so horrible knowing that whoever did that is still out there._

Sam- _Enough Jared! I agree, if that was Emily… Well, you already know how I feel about the scars that I created…_

Seth- _You know that Emily never blamed you for that. She loves you way too much. But really, Paul? I agree with Jake. You need to accept the imprint. Help her heal._

Jacob- _I remember her from before she left. How could she even let someone do that to her? We always teased her about how much food she ate. She was always healthy, and she always said that she could never give up food, it was way too good._ Him, Sam, Embry and Quil all laughed at that.

Embry- _Remember that time when that guy made fun of us, and she got so mad, she went to go find him? Oh man. She was so much shorter than him, so she grabbed his shirt and pulled it down so that they were eye level. She threatened him that if he ever would make fun of us again that she was going to "take care of him" better than the Godfather could. When he laughed at her, She punched him in the face, kicked him a couple of times, and kneed him in the balls._

Quil- _Pshh. How could I forget? That guy left to a different reservation he was so scared of her._

Jacob- _Yeah, we didn't have a problem with bullies for a long time after that. We followed her around constantly after that, determined to take care of her._

Embry- _Yeah. Man, all four of us used to be so tight, like the Quack Pack. Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Daisy. We always protected each other, and stuck together._

Quil- _Yeah although, we were the ones to always get ourselves into trouble. Ariya always seemed to try to help us get out. Usually getting herself into trouble as well. Remember when she beat up that one girl?_

Embry and Jake- _Which time? _They all laughed.

Quil- _Oh yeah. HA!_

Sam- _You guys always did get her into trouble. Mom would always be the one yelling at her while cleaning up her knuckles. I would be the one to high five her afterwards. My baby sis was always a fighter._

Me- _So what happened? If she was a fighter, then why is she the one covered in scars and bruises._ We all got quiet.

Sam- _Alright. I think we're calm enough to go to her now. We are going to get the truth out of her now. No need to worry about that._

We all agreed and phased back. Immediately, I felt my hands in pain. I looked at Sam and told him. "It must be the bond you two share. Let's go find out what happened." We ran back to the house, where we saw Emily standing outside yelling into the woods.

"What's going on Emily?" Sam started to laugh. "Where's Ariya?"

"She's right there. Oh god. She's bleeding." We all turned towards the woods. Out came Ariya. And she looked pissed. I was in shock at what she was wearing. She still looked too thin. 'I always did like my woman with meat on their bones. We'll have to feed her. It's not healthy to be that skinny.' Her long hair was pulled back into a bun, and I noticed just how many piercings she had. She was wearing what it looked like Sam's boxers and shirt. And sure enough, her hands were clenched into fists, blood dripping off of them.

As soon as she got to the house, Sam asked her what she did, "I got mad. You don't own a punching bag anymore. I saw trees. Problem solved."

Jacob, Quil, Embry, and Sam all started laughing. "Sorry, I forgot how often you used that punching bag. Now let me see your hands."

Ariya winced when Sam had a hold of her hands. "Emily go get the first aid kit, we have to disinfect them before we can look to see the damage." She nodded and ran inside.

Embry spoke up. "Man, remember when she made us hold the punching bag that one time? She knocked poor Quil here to the ground, that's how hard she was punching. You, my dear always had that need to punch things." I saw her smile a bit, reminiscing.

I felt this incredible need to touch Ariya. So I pushed Sam's hands aside and replaced them with my own. She looked up at me, and I said "You know, if you ever need it, I have a punching bag back at my house. No one else seems to feel the need to keep one."

She nodded at me and smiled. "Thank you." We continued to just stare at each other.

Emily called us into the house. We all shuffled into the living room, the guys sitting down around the couch, while me and Sam sat on the couch with Ariya. Emily took care of cleaning and disinfecting one hand, while Sam took the other one. Once all of the blood was cleaned off, we all got a good look at how damaged her hands really were. They were bruised up and chunks of skin was off. Sam checked each knuckle, carefully moving them to see if any were broken. Ariya hissed a couple of times, so we took a trip to the hospital to check for sure.

Ariya was shaking slightly, and I held her. She looked up at me and said "I don't like hospitals. I'm not usually supposed to go to them."

That got me shocked. But I just comforted her. "It's a tiny hospital for the rez. Seth's mom works there, she can take care of you. It'll be okay, I promise." She nodded.

We went back to the house thinking of what Sue, Seth's mom told us. Ariya had sprained both of her pinkies and ring fingers; the others were just severely bruised. And her wrists were bruised from the impact of the punches. We just made sure to ice them properly and they would heal in no time. We all sat down in the living room to hear Ariya's story about what has been going on these past few years.

* * *

Normal POV

Ariya took a deep breath, her eyes shining with tears. "Okay, but you guys have to promise that you'll let me finish once I start. No interrupting. Got it?" We all nodded. "Okay. Don't say I didn't warn you guys. Well, almost 6 years ago, I was forced to live with my dad and his two sons because Mother died. It started off fine. We got along okay, he let me live my life, and I didn't bother them. It started to get worse and worse every day. I mean he had the worst mood swings. He drank and got angry. One day, he finally snapped. He started screaming at me, telling me that he doesn't want to have to bother with taking care of me. That my mother was a weak, pathetic woman and that she should've just saved the trouble and just 'gotten rid' of me when she had the chance. I started yelling back at him that has no right to say that; that my mother was the best she could ever be. Something in his eyes changed. I started to run away, but he caught up to me. He grabbed me by my hair and yanked me back telling me that he hated me and that he was going to kill me. I was frightened. He beat me every night after that. Eventually my brothers stopped pretending it was happening and joined in. They told me that it was my fault that their mother left them all those years ago. I had no one there. They eventually turned me into their slave. I went to school, came home and cooked and cleaned the entire house every day. If it wasn't the exact way he liked it, my beatings would be double that night. Usually, that meant I wouldn't be allowed to eat. That happened a lot. He would look for the little things or his sons would move things out of place so that I would get into trouble. I would have to wear big clothes to cover up my arms and legs. I would fake notes to get out of gym because everyone would see the marks. He would get mad at me and beat me more if he could see the bruises so I had to start wearing makeup. He would have people following me around so that I didn't tell anyone what was going on. When I turned 15, they relented a little. I was so happy. I could do gym and I actually had my first boyfriend. But he didn't turn out to be so great either. He was my first boyfriend and all we did was kiss. He was the first boy to tell me that he loved me. For me, being told 'I love you' by someone I wasn't related to, freaked me out. But I almost believed it… Almost… The next day, I saw him all over my 'best friend,' telling her that I was never the one he wanted to be with, I was just something to play with for the time being. He played with my heart and tore it in two. He continued to harass me for 2 years after we broke up. He tormented me and started rumors about me. I didn't date for another year. I was just about to turn 17. He was the one who really messed me up. He made me feel worthless, nothing without him. He ended up trying to rape me. I fought him off, but I didn't tell anyone. And then, stupid me, I believed that he knew that he made a huge mistake, and took him back. He made sure I had scars to remember him by. He gave me a nice one on the inside of my thigh. I didn't let him do anything else to me. After that, I never spoke again to boys, I was petrified of them. And then, the beatings started up again. But about a week and a half ago, I decided to run away. I remembered exactly where Sam lived and decided to come here. I knew that he couldn't turn me away, being family and all, but I didn't plan on telling him. I wanted to wait until the bruises faded away and I gained weight to be able to wear the proper clothes again and no makeup. I'm just about to turn 18. They won't come looking for me here. I'm sorry you guys. I really am."

Tears were spilling out of everyone's eyes. By the end of the story, Ariya was perched onto Paul's lap, as he held onto her crying. Emily was sobbing uncontrollably into Ariya's side. Sam was silently crying, holding onto his sister as if she was going to disappear. Jacob, Quil and Embry were all holding onto her legs, crying into her lap. Jared and Seth were perched onto the top of the couch, their heads on her shoulders as they cried silently. They all stayed this way for a few minutes. After they stopped, they talked about it.

"So you mean to tell me, that those fuckers of your dad and brothers were blaming you for shit that was your dad's fault?" Jake asked. Ariya nodded.

"I never did understand. And I tried to explain to them that it wasn't my fault, but they never listened."

"Well they're lucky we don't go over there and beat the shit out of them. I mean seriously? Who the fuck does that shit. Especially to my baby sister." Sam was getting pissed.

"I can't believe that guy would take advantage of you like that. I'm glad you were able to fight him off though, you always did have that fighting spirit." Embry said.

"Of course she did. I taught my baby sister right. No man should treat a lady like that." Sam spat.

Ariya noticed that Paul was shaking underneath her. "Paul? It's okay. It's all in the past. Nothing's going to happen to me again. I promise. It's okay." She put her hand on his cheek, and he calmed instantly.

Emily noticed this, and stood up. "I think we all need to go home. Tonight is the bonfire and you all will come over to my house so that I can make sure that ALL of you are properly fed." She gave a pointed look to Paul. "Sam, do you think you can come over to help me set up?"

"Of course dear. Paul? Can you stay here with Ariya? Make sure she's okay?"

"Yeah. I can do that." Paul was still looking at Ariya, who was still on his lap.

Embry, Quil, Jake, Seth and Jared all stood up and Embry said "Well come here Sweets! I need to make sure you get some lovin'!" Paul growled, getting the attention of Ariya. She raised an eyebrow, questioningly.

She stood up and walked over to the guys. "Alright, just don't suffocate me. I'm not at the right weight yet." She tried to joke.

They looked pained. "Don't worry, we'll fix that soon. No healthy shit. All junk food. Just like the good old days. It'll be like you never even left. I promise." With that, Embry crushed her into his chest. She giggled. That process was repeated for everyone.

"Thanks you guys. It means a lot that you guys are here for me. I love you all. And thanks for listening. I didn't mean to worry you before."

"Don't worry about it babe! And we all love you too. So much! And hey! Now we can tease you again without worrying about getting punched." They laughed.

"Oh I wouldn't think that Embers. My hands are just bruised. Not broken. I could still get in a few good punches. Just like I used to. And hey, I know you're secret place." She smiled evilly. Embry looked horrified.

"You wouldn't!" She just nodded. "Damn Sweets! Alright! I give! Don't do it! I always hated that more than anything!" He got down on his knees and hugged her stomach.

Ariya giggled. "Okay Emmy bear. I won't. Just don't test me."

Embry smiled up at her. "It's been years since I heard that name. It's a great throwback."

"Yeah EMMY BEAR!" Quil and Jacob teased.

Embry blushed. "Yeah, yeah. You heard the man in charge. Let's get out of here. Bye Sweets! Love you!" They all agreed and left.

Ariya turned and looked at Paul. He looked a tad angry at the whole interaction. She cautiously just sat down next to him, not knowing what to say or do.

"I think, I should tell you about my past." Paul said. "It'll help you understand me better."

Ariya nodded. "Okay."

* * *

Intense. I know. I wanted to get this chapter done and over with. But Paul and Ariya are getting closer, which is amazing. Thank you to those who reviewed. To those who haven't yet, please do so! Next chapter will be about Paul's past. Until next time

~Ariya-angels


	5. The Last Night part 2

A/N: Okay, not getting reviews just hurts. Like it hurts my soul. Lol. I'm joking… kinda… Um thank you to the people that are following this story. But it would be amazing if you some people would review! I redid the introductions in the first chapter, so go check that out. I realized that I didn't really make any connections between Ariya and the guys, only paying attention to Paul, and I didn't really put the descriptions up from each pov. OH! I got an 88% on my Genetics exam! Woo! Hahaha. Sorry, got excited there. So, yeah… This chapter is The Last Night Part 2, based off of the song by Skillet.

"This is the last night you'll spend alone

Look me in the eyes so I know you know

I'm everywhere you want me to be.

The last night you'll spend alone,

I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go,

I'm everything you need me to be."

~The Last Night by Skillet

Last time: _"I think, I should tell you about my past." Paul said. "It'll help you understand me better."_

_Ariya nodded. "Okay."_

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that are in this story, except Ariya. She is my own little creation.

* * *

Paul POV

'She had to go through so much. I'm the only one who could possibly understand her pain… Is that why she's my imprint?' I couldn't even attempt to answer myself because my angel put her hand on my arm. "Paul? Are you okay?"

'She's so selfless. Here she is, right after telling everyone her story, and she's wondering if _I'm_ okay.' "Yeah. I'm okay. Just… Gathering my thoughts." I gave her a tight smile that she returned. "Okay. You ready?"

Ariya nodded. "I am if you are. Don't worry, I won't judge." I looked at her, shocked. I wanted to kiss her hard for understanding my feelings. I gave her another small smile and took a deep breath.

"Well, growing up, I didn't have it so great. My father was a drunk bastard. He always felt the need to drink during all hours of the day. He would beat me… whenever he had the chance to. He didn't care for me; he didn't want me. My mother was a drug addict. She was never around to protect me from him. She overdosed and died when I was 10, leaving me unprotected from him forever. My father blamed me for her death and the beatings got worse and worse. When I was 15, he overdosed on drugs and died. I didn't even know when he started with the drugs. I had Jared to take me in for a little, but I stayed at the house, determined to take care of myself. I didn't want to drag anyone down to me. I was all alone for years until I was 17 when me and the guys started to hang out. I'm 22 years old, and I am what everyone describes as a hothead. I have so much anger inside of me, it sometimes, consumes me. I have to watch myself around other people. I act first and talk later. I'm always in trouble. In school, I didn't have any friends except for Jared until the guys because everyone was so afraid of me. I didn't want to be the freak, but that's what everyone else kept calling me. No one understood and it killed me. I didn't know what to think. The guys helped me. They at least tried to understand what it felt like to be in that kind of pain, to know that your parents didn't want you and your father hated you so much, that he beat you. I didn't think anyone could understand, until now. I never told anyone my story if they didn't already know it. I never felt secure enough to tell people; I always thought that they would judge me right away. I never felt accepted, until you. You told me your story, and I felt like I understood your pain. I want to help you, to make you learn to trust people again. If you'll let me, that is."

Ariya had tears streaming down her face as she listened to me. I looked down, feeling ashamed of my past. I didn't look up until I felt tiny arms try to surround my body in a hug. I looked up and saw her crying into my side, soaking my shirt with her tears. I haven't cried about it since I was 15, but tears were welling up in my eyes as I saw this broken girl trying to comfort me about something that I thought I was over. I pulled her up in onto my lap and held her into my chest. She wove her arms around my neck and buried her face in the crook of my neck. I held her close, cherishing the proximity.

We sat like that for a while, just talking of our lives. I looked at the time and almost jumped. "Oh crap. Emily's going to kill us if we're not at her house soon! She hates when we're late. You should go change." I took her face into my hands. "And wear what you feel comfortable in. You don't have to change overnight. No one expects you to just be okay right away. You have time to progress back." I gently put her next to me. I grabbed her hands and stood up, bringing her with me. "I have to warn you though, everyone's going to be feeding you like crazy. We all care about you and want you to be safe and healthy."

Ariya giggled. "I expect it. I didn't… starve myself… on purpose. I love food. Always have. The guys used to tease me so much about it. But I never cared. They ate way more than me… Definitely do now…" I chuckled.

"I know. We all know. Come on. You go get ready. I'll wait here." She nodded and turned to walk up the stairs.

She turned back around, and walked over to me. My heart thumped louder and harder with ever step she took. Ariya hugged me tightly and whispered "Thank you." I looked down at her in shock, my arms automatically wrapped around her. She looked up at me and smiled. "Thank you for sharing that with me. I do understand." She let go and went up the stairs.

My heart was in overdrive. I had a hard time stopping myself from jumping up and down and squealing. 'WHAT THE FUCK?! _Squealing_?! Damn. She's turning me into such a fucking girl.' I sat there waiting for a few minutes when I heard Ariya coming down the stairs. I stood up and just stared. She was wearing some skinny jeans that were really big, a long sleeved black shirt and had a hoodie in her hand. She put some makeup back on her face, and her hair was out of her ponytail, the waves cascading down to her waist. She smiled at me, and then started to fidget under my gaze. I snapped out of it, and waved to her to follow me. I felt her tiny hand grasping my own. This made me smile even wider. 'Maybe being such a girl isn't so bad, as long as it's for her.'

Normal POV

_At Emily's…_

There was a whole bunch of people at Emily's house by the time that Paul and Ariya got there. Ariya quickly hid behind Paul, never liking attention, and he was quick to protect her from the crowd of people rushing to her. He growled at them, making them all back up and go back to whatever they were doing. He grabbed her hand, and guided her to where Sam and Emily were.

Emily quickly gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek, while Sam took Paul to talk. "So, how is she? What did you two talk about? She seems better."

"I think she's just trying to be more open for everyone else's sakes. That poor girl doesn't give two shits about herself, only others. I told her about my parents. I thought maybe she would feel like someone understands her, because before, no one really did. She had no one that would outright understand and not judge. I can do that for her."

Sam nodded. They both watched, smiling, as Emily kept putting food onto Ariya's plate. Ariya seemed to have trouble keeping up with how fast Embry, Jacob and Quil were trying to feed her. "So does this mean you're accepting the imprint? I mean, neither of you seem in pain right now. And I saw the way you stood to protect her when you guys walked in."

"They were about to ambush her! She was frightened! I didn't know what else to do."

"Don't worry about it. I understand. But you never answered my question. Are you accepting the imprint?"

"I would never try to condemn her to me. She could have such a better life without me. But I do want to help her. I care so much about her. And no one, especially Ariya, should have to go through what she had to."

Sam sighed. "I guess that's good enough for now. But you will find out that you cannot break the imprint. She is your soul mate. You will end up being together."

Paul never took his eyes off of her. "I guess we'll have to find out."

_During the party…_

Everyone seemed to be having a great time at Emily's. There were people from all over the reservation there. Everyone was laughing and talking outside. Paul stayed in a short distance away from Ariya; far enough to let her have her own space, but also close enough to keep an eye out for her. He looked at his hand, thinking about when he grabbed hers. It was so tiny and completely engulfed by his, and he felt a shock go through his entire body. He was sure that she felt it too.

Ariya made sure she stayed with someone she knew at all times. She felt uneasy about being at a party. Every couple minutes, she looked to find out where Paul was, and was relieved to see that he was never too far away. She didn't understand why she felt so safe and comfortable with him. When they first got to the party, she felt like he understood her discomfort with attention. He seemed to protect her in the way he got everyone to back off. When he grabbed her hand, she felt an electric shock go through her.

Ariya was so wrapped up in what she was thinking about, she didn't notice people were talking to her until she was being gently shaken and poked. She shook her head and looked up. "Huh?"

Embry, Jacob, Quil and Seth all looked worried. "We were talking about you, but you were too busy staring at your hand. Are you okay? Did something happen?"

She smiled at their concern. "No, nothing happened. I'm okay. I promise. What were you saying?"

They easily went back into conversation and Paul was itching to be near her, to touch her; he had been ignoring the imprint for the past three days and his wolf needed the reassurance. He was about to walk over to her when someone decided to block his path. He internally groaned when he saw who. He didn't remember her name, she was just another one of those one timers. But he knew that was all in the past. He could never touch or even look at another woman the same. It wasn't in his heart.

He tried to ignore her and walk around her, but she wasn't having any of that. "Hey Paul. Did you miss me? I've been thinking about you nonstop. We had such a great time last time, why don't we get out of here? For old time sake?"

Paul kept trying to move away from her, but she just wouldn't stop. She put her hands on his chest, moving them around, trying to get a reaction from him. He felt a sharp pain run through his chest and he frantically looked up. Ariya was watching the display with tears in her eyes. Before he could say anything, she ran off.

Paul had a murderous look in his eye as he saw one of the pale-faces that were invited, go to comfort her. He watched as they walked away from the party. He was shaking with rage and yanked the girl's arms off of him, not caring if he physically hurt her.

* * *

Ariya POV

I wanted to see Paul. 'I don't understand why I'm so… I can't even describe it! I just know that when I'm with him, I'm home.' I wanted to just see him and be near him. When I looked up, my gasp got choked up. Tears sprung into my eyes as I saw him with another girl. 'I know that I have a zero percent chance at being with someone like Paul and that I probably misread all of his actions today. I mean, he did avoid me like the plague for the past three days.' Today, he was just so attentive to me. It was like he actually cared about me and what was going on in my life. And then he told me about his story. I looked up in his eyes and I couldn't bear it. 'I guess he just pitied me. Why would he ever like someone like me? I'm just so broken. I don't deserve him.' A pain went through my chest like lightening. So, I ran.

I ran into one of the pale-faces that were at the party. He smiled at me, and told me that he wanted me to tell him about why I'm crying. There were warnings in my head screaming at me not to go, but I was too upset to listen. I didn't care anymore. My heart was aching so much these past couple of days, I was starting to get used to it. So, we walked to the beach.

We didn't talk at all, well, _I_ didn't anyway. This kid had the biggest fucking mouth ever! He went on and on about how he's the captain of the baseball team at Forks High School. I didn't really care, not being rude, but I never stepped a foot off of the rez. Why get interested in something you're never going to see again.

I suddenly froze, the hairs were sticking up on the back of my neck as I felt like we were being watched. I pulled on the guy's sleeve. 'What was his name again? Mitch? Matt? Mike! That's right!' "Mike. Maybe we should head back. I don't even remember why we left in the first place."

He wouldn't listen to me. Instead, he put his arm around me, unaware that I was freaking out. He started to lower his hand, and I froze. 'This cannot be happening again!' I grabbed his hand and spun out of his hold. I gripped his hand tightly and brought it behind his back. "Now listen to me, you will not touch me anymore. I have not made a single pass to you that would make that okay. I agreed to come out here and talk and that's it. I did NOT make it seem like you were getting lucky tonight. I'm NOT that type of girl. Now, let's get back to the bonfire."

I let go of him and turned around, and then froze. Three figures were moving impossibly fast towards us. They came up and stood in front of us. There was a beautiful red headed woman, a man with long dirty blonde hair in a low ponytail, and a man with dark brown skin and long dreadlocks. They all were a bit pasty in color, the man with blonde hair and the woman were a sickly white color. All three were barefoot and the men were shirtless. What froze my blood was the color of their eyes; a deep red surrounded their pupils. I knew very well to be afraid. The way they all stood screamed predator, and I was their prey. I was terrified. Mike passed out next to me, probably seeing their eyes.

They surrounded me, stalking me as if they were playing. I tried screaming for help, but it got caught in my throat. I just waited for them to get on with whatever they were going to do. The man with the ponytail leaned into me and sniffed my hair. He started to talk to the others, just petting my hair. I couldn't hear a word they were saying, all I heard was my heartbeat pounding in my ears. I felt them moving my hair away from my neck, when I heard growling. Six large wolves came rushing forward, snapping at the three. The woman threw me to the side, allowing me to see the wolves pulling apart the blonde male, limb by limb right before I blacked out.

* * *

Paul POV

'I can't believe she walked away with this guy! Where'd they go?' I was looking for Ariya, when I caught the stench of leeches. I immediately went to phase and howled, signaling the others.

Sam- _What's going on Paul?_

Me- _Leeches! Guessing by the smell, more than one. It's pretty recent._

Sam- _Alright! Leah, Collin and Brady: you three stay at the party and protect everyone. The rest of you, we have to find those bloodsuckers before someone gets hurt._

We ran, following the scent, and I started to frantically push faster as I noticed that Ariya's scent was mixing in. When we got there, my heart almost stopping. I let out an enormous growl as I saw my angel being stalked and petted by those filthy bloodsuckers.

Me- _NO! ARIYA!_

We all let out menacing growls and ran forward. The red headed leech threw my angel. We finished ripping apart the blonde, and I was quick to phase back, slipping on my shorts as I was running to go see her. She already was passed out and I picked her up and started running back to Emily's house. Emily helped me get her into a guest room and onto the bed. I was worried sick, one hand running through her hair, the other holding one of hers. I was talking to her, begging her to wake up and to come back to me. The guys all came back by now. They all piled onto the floor waiting with me. I quickly got up on the bed with her, and clutched her to me. I was frenzied. I growled at anyone who would come near her, even Sam.

* * *

Normal POV

Everyone was waiting for Ariya to wake up. Paul was still holding her, never letting go, always snapping at the others. They finally heard the noise of Ariya's groan. She opened her eyes and rubbed her head. She looked around, quite confused with her surroundings.

"Where am I? What happened?" She bolted upright before falling back into Paul's arms, feeling the pain of her headache increase immediately. "Where are those three… People?" She looked to Paul for answers.

"The redhead and the one with the dreadlocks got away, but the blonde haired man was taken care of." Jacob answered.

"I'll never let anything hurt you. I promise." Paul told her. He never let her go, and now their gaze refuse to leave each other's.

Sam quickly cleared everyone out of the room. While he stayed behind in the room. 'It's time we told her.' He cleared his throat and looked at the two. "Alright Ariya. It's time we told you the truth about our Quileute legends."

They explained everything that they could to the best of their abilities. Luckily, Ariya took to the whole deal quite well. She loved her brother and the rest of the guys and knew that they would never hurt her.

"Now, I think Paul has one more legend he would like to tell you about." Sam looked at Paul who looked completely terrified and was shaking his head back and forth. "It's time she knows. I know she feels something. You need to reassure her." Sam left the room, making Paul's nerves go into overdrive.

"It's okay, Paul. I handled learning that I was attacked by three vampires earlier, and that my brother and our friends are all werewolves. I think I can handle this. So, lay it on me." Ariya smiled at him.

Paul took a deep breath. "Okay, there's this thing called imprinting. It's really rare, and only four of us have done it so far. It's when one of the guys from the pack finds his soul mate. It's like the whole earth shifts and she's the only thing holding him to the earth. She, of course, has a choice in the matter. It's like a sign from the wolf pointing to the girl saying 'Here's your perfect match! Don't be an idiot and let her go!' He would be anything for her that she needs. He cannot love another, obviously, because he knows that they are meant for one another. However, if she doesn't want to be with him, she doesn't have to. But they do have to see each other frequently. It causes them both an 'unspeakable pain' if they stay away too long, or reject the imprint. An imprint bond cannot be broken." He rambled on and on until she stopped him.

"Okay, so what does this have to do with me? Who all imprinted?"

"Sam imprinted on Emily, Jared imprinted on Kim, and Quil imprinted on Claire."

"Wait, I thought you said four imprinted? Did you imprint?" Ariya asked nervously.

Paul bit his lip. "Yeah I imprinted. On you."

She looked shocked. "On me?"

He nodded. "Yeah. At first, I tried rejecting it because I didn't want you to be stuck with me. You could do so much better. I have such a horrible past. That's why you've been feeling that pain and the nightmares have been worse. But I realized that I cannot fight this. I need to be with you. But more importantly, I want to be with you. You and I have so much in common, not including our pasts. We do fit together, and I want to prove to you that I can be good enough, that I can make you happy if you let me. I don't want to rush this. I want you to decide what we do. I really do care about you, I cannot get you out of my mind."

She smiled at him. "I feel it too. I didn't understand why you would stay away from me, but now I get it. I just thought that you were too good for me. I could never imagine it any other way. I do care about you too." Paul smiled at her, his heart was swelling with happiness. "So… Soul mates, huh? You're not going to leave me?

He gently held her face with his hands. "I couldn't even bear to think about it. I should be worried that you're going to leave me. I couldn't and wouldn't ever hurt you. With or without the imprint. You mean too much to me."

They locked eyes, his thumbs rubbing circles on her cheeks. She tilted her head up and he leaned in, their lips meeting. Their lips moved easily against one another and her hands wove into his hair, while his wound around her waist. This kiss became more passionate and he slid his tongue out across her lips and she opened up. The door opened up and they pulled apart. They quickly got congratulated, to which Ariya deeply blushed and Paul lightly blushed but laughed off. Paul got death threats from the entire pack, including Emily.

The all walked down to get another plate of food before heading out. Paul held onto Ariya's hand the entire time and pulled her onto his lap whenever he sat down. Every once in a while, they would kiss, chastely, and just smile at each other.

Paul whispered to her, "I will never hurt you. I promise." Ariya smiled and kissed him.

* * *

Okay. I do believe that that is a pretty long chapter. Sorry about the delay. Really bad crap going on with the family right now. SUCKS! Please review. Please? Until next time

~Ariya-angels


	6. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Sorry, this isn't a chapter. Um... So far I have 55 views of the newest chapter and only 1 review for it... I really am not sure if this story means anything to you guys, so I'm just going to wait until I have more reviews to update with a new chapter. I'm sorry, but this is how I feel.

~Ariya-angels

HI! Soo sorry! I kinda deleted and reposted this A/N... I'm writing the next chapter right now. I'm so sorry about the delay. My life has been so crazy. I have been completely swamped with schoolwork and I've been really depressed lately. My parents are going through divorce, I haven't spoken to my mom in a month (voluntarily), and my cousin is terminally ill with liver cancer. It's just not really a great time for me. I will continue to write this story, it's just when I wrote the A/N last time, I was just feeling completely lost in the world; I felt that no one wanted to read this story, I wasn't feeling a lot of support for it, and I just really didn't have much motivation in the world. So I will be posting soon! OH! I went back and edited all of the chapters, so go back and see those.

~Ariya-angels


	7. Bohemian Rhapsody

A/N: Okay. I'm sorry about everything. You've read in my A/N about what's going on. I do hope it'll get better. We just found out that my cousin's doing a lot worse and the cancer spread into the bone. So, here's my next chapter. I hope you guys enjoy. Um, thanks for those reviews that I got… I kind of expected more with how many views I got for the author's note, but I'll take what I get. BTW! I'm not having Leah be Sam's ex. This chapter is named after the song Bohemian Rhapsody by Queen, just because I love the song. The lyrics are in the chapter.

Last time: _Paul whispered to her, "I will never hurt you. I promise." Ariya smiled and kissed him._

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that are in this story, except Ariya. She is my own little creation.

* * *

Ariya POV

I wasn't sure what to think about imprinting. I was glad to know why I was feeling what I was feeling. I mean, I'm happy to know that Paul could never hurt me, but I was still skeptical. I never did have that great of luck with the male population. I'm terrified, and I think everyone knows that. It's only been about 4 days since the accident and since I found out the big secret.

Since the incident at First Beach, Sam doubled the patrols. It used to be that 2 wolves would patrol for about 4 hours at a time. They would have one wolf relieved so that all there was a new wolf there to check out the scents. Now, there are 3 wolves at a time with 6-hour patrols.

I was still trying to get used to the idea of the fact that my brother and my best friends are werewolves and belong to a huge pack of 8 werewolves and fight vampires… It was so much to wrap my head around. I'm trying to just accept it right away, and know that my brother is still the same man I remember from all of those years ago, but he's not. And it's going to take some getting used to.

I thought back to the past 4 days. I tried to spend as much time getting to know Paul as I can, but at the same time, I was petrified. Every memory that I have is just making me believe that I should just go and run as fast as I can, because I'll only end up hurt. However, all of my instincts are telling me to stay and live here and be happy with Paul. I haven't kissed him since that night. I don't really know him all too well, and he's being a great guy and is not pushing me. I want to trust him so badly, but it's going to take some time. However, he's been so busy this week with patrols, that I've barely seen him. When I have seen him, he's stayed with me, touching me every second, either holding me in his arms, having me on his lap, or just holding my hand. He never let me go. And, to be honest, I felt safe, but at the same time, scared. Paul always makes me feel so uncontrollable. Everywhere he touches me, it's all fire. I don't know how to deal with it sometimes. The way it feels leaves me wanting for more, like he's just teasing me with his hands all the time. And that is what scares me. I've never felt this way before.

Leah spent a lot of time with me. She came by whenever she could so we could get to know each other. She told me how she wanted to go off to college and get a great job that will bring extra money into the family and for the tribe. Leah had become an amazing friend to me. She's the only female wolf in the pack, and she dealt with the death of her father. She really did try to understand me and what happened these past couple of years, and she was helping me. I am grateful that I have her around.

I was in the house with Sam, cleaning. I was so happy that he was helping me. We had a bunch of food on the stove getting ready. It was Sibling night at our house. We used to do this a lot when we were little. Mother would go spend a whole 24 hours with Grandfather. Me and Sam would go to the store to get something to make for dinner, and then we would hang out. We would blast our music and cook our whole meal. It would be messy, and there would be a food fight, but we would clean it after. Then Sam would go get a table and set it in the living room, and we'd get a bunch of movies to watch while we ate. Sam would always try to stay awake all night, but I'd fall asleep and wake up snuggled to a loudly snoring Sam on the couch. However, sometimes the three dumbasses would join us. I had a feeling they would tonight. They weren't on patrol tonight, and I really missed hanging out with them.

As soon as that I thought that, my boys entered. However, they weren't alone. Paul sauntered in right behind them. My heart skipped a beat when our eyes met and he gave me a big wolfy smile. I smiled shyly at him, and he walked over to me, sighing in content as he wrapped his arms around me tightly. I put my arms around him, enjoying the feeling of being cocooned in Paul's warmth and safety. We stayed like that for a while, just content in each other's arms, until we heard someone's throat clearing. I jumped back, an intense blush staining my cheeks. I looked up at Paul only to see a slight blush on his face as well. We just stared into each other's eyes, a smile growing on our faces, our bodies drawing closer together as if subconsciously. A loud growl snapped us out of the trance just as our hands touched. The blush returned as I realize that we were so engrossed with each other, that we forgot that there are other people in the room… for the second time… I smiled sheepishly at my brother, who was glaring menacingly at Paul. I just shook my head and went back to what I was doing before, and turned up the music.

Turns out, the blockheads were going to be staying with us tonight, and I couldn't be happier. We were, hopefully, making enough food to last us the entire night. We, except Paul who just watched in confusion and amusement, all started cheering when Bohemian Rhapsody came on, and Embry scrambled to turn up the volume even higher. When we were younger, Sam had taught me this song and we would sing and dance to it all the time. I got Jacob, Embry and Quil to listen to it, and they loved it. We had a little routine going on now. It got to the Ballad and that was my part to sing, and I always did so looking at Sam.

**Mama, just killed a man. **I really got into my part, wearing a frown, my eyes shining with unshed tears.

**Put a gun against his head. **I pulled up my hand shaped as a gun and pointed it to Sam.

**Pulled my trigger, now he's dead. **I pretended to pull the trigger at him.

**Mama, life had just begun. **I put my hand in front of my face to stare at it.

**But now I've gone and thrown it all away. **I went back to look at Sam who was walking towards me.

**Mama, ooo. **I walked to Sam, meeting him halfway.

**Didn't mean to make you cry. **He grasped my face in his hands.

**If I'm not back again this time tomorrow. **I pushed away from him.

**Carry on, carry on, as if nothing really matters. **He pulled me into a hug.

It was Embry's turn to sing.

**Too late, my time has come. **He stepped up, walking towards me.

**Sends shivers down my spine. **He walked around me, like a predator.

**Body's aching all the time. **He looked up at me, pain clearly shown in his eyes, making me wonder.

**Goodbye everybody - I've got to go.** Embry turned away from me, as if to walk away, but stopped.

**Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth. **He whirled back around to face me, walking back to me.

**Mama, ooo. **Embry got down on his knees, as if begging to me.** (The rest of the guys were singing: Any way the wind blows)**

**I don't want to die. **He hugged my waist, nuzzling his face into my stomach, tightly, and I ran my fingers through his hair.

**I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all. **He looked back up at me with those pain-filled eyes, and slowly got up to stand. His eyes never left mine.

I was slightly confused during the first guitar solo, Embry continued to stand in front of me, watching me, sadly. I shook my head when the solo ended, cuing the Opera.

**I see a little silhouette-o of a man. **Sam put his hand up as if he was looking far away, and pointed at nothing.

**Scaramouche, scaramouche, will you do the Fandango.** We all did a little wiggle, laughing along.

**Thunderbolt and lightning - very, very frightening me.** Jacob, Quil, and Embry all shouted to the heavens.

**Galileo, Galileo,**

**Galileo, Galileo,**

**Galileo, Figaro - magnifico! **Me and Sam alternated. He was doing the high pitches, I was doing the lower ones.

**I'm just a poor boy, nobody loves me. **Quil hung his head.

**He's just a poor boy from a poor family. Spare him his life from this monstrosity. **We all pretended to be gossiping about him.

**Easy come easy go - will you let me go?** Jacob sang this looking at us all.

**Bismillah! No! We will not let you go! - Let him go!**

**Bismillah! We will not let you go! - Let him go! **It varied from Embry and Quil and then to me and Sam.

**Bismillah! We will not let you go! - Let me go! **

**Will not let you go! - Let me go! Never!**

**Never let you go! - Let me go!**

**Never let me go! – ooo. **Jacob joined me and Sam.

**No, no, no, no, no, no, no! **We all "yelled" at each other.

**Oh Mama mia, Mama mia, Mama mia! Let me go!** Sam shook his head at us.

**Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me! **We all sang this, excitement bubbling up inside of us all.

**for me!**

**for me! **I never understood why Quil and Sam always decided to sing the high note, but it sounded a lot worse now that they both went through puberty.

We all started head banging for the Hard Rock section of the song. It used to be amazingly awesome, because we all had long hair. I wondered what it looked like now. I know my neck is going to kill me later, but I really did miss this.

**So you think you can stop me and spit in my eye?** Me, Sam, and Embry started rocking the air guitar while Jacob got the air drums, and Quil began to play the air piano… Always a hilarious sight to witness…

**So you think you can love me and leave me to die? **We were all screaming this, still trying to get in as much head banging as possible.

**Oh baby - can't do this to me, baby. **Me and Sam shook our heads at each other.

**Just gotta get out - just gotta get right outta here.**

**Ooh yeah, ooh yeah.** I was saddened by the retreat of the awesomness that was this part of the song, but all things must come to an end.

We started calming with the second guitar solo, and we all sang the Outro.

**Nothing really matters**

**Anyone can see**

**Nothing really matters**

**Nothing really matters to me**

**Any way the wind blows...** At this point, we all had huddled into a group hug.

We backed off laughing really hard as the song faded out. I looked up at Paul and he had a weird look on his face, his eyes were angry, looking back and forth between me and Embry and down to our intertwined hands. 'Huh? Oh no.' I inwardly groaned. I was hoping that this topic wouldn't come up. I just shook my head and dropped Embry's hand.

* * *

Paul POV

I didn't know what to think. It's been three days since we told Ariya about the imprint, and she's been really distant with me. I understand that she's afraid of being hurt, but I thought we all explained to her that I couldn't hurt her; it would kill me to hurt her. I really just wanted to cry at the emotions that she was making me feel. It still felt like she was rejecting me and the imprint a bit. Whenever I was away from her, it felt like someone just reached into my chest and squeezed my heart. I really wanted to see her as much as possible, but with the extra patrols I was taking on just to keep her safe, I barely did. She didn't let me kiss her since that first night, and I've respected her wishes. It still hurts though. I want to be alright with it all, but I'm not.

I was on my way over to Sam's house when I ran into Jacob, Quil, and Embry. They were going there too. I didn't really say anything, but I've been watching how Embry has been acting with Ariya. Something must have happened between those two in the past. I notice how he looks at her with sad eyes. He seems to migrate towards her, and they seem to hold her hand or hug her whenever he can. I try not to be jealous, because they have never given me a reason to be.

I hear music coming from the house, and I know that something is going on. We all walked into the house, and my eyes immediately look for the ones that belong to my mate. I smile widely when I hear her heart skip. She gives me a shy smile, and I feel the immense need to hold her. I let out a big sigh when I hold her in my arms, my wolf content. I didn't want to ever let her go, and it seemed that she was fine with me holding her for the rest of time. I heard Sam clear his throat at us after a couple minutes, and I glared at him. I saw a huge blush on Ariya's cheeks, and I realize that I'm even blushing when I see the smirks on Jacob and Quil's faces. I looked back at my angel and I get stuck. I see her smile, and feel mine spreading across my face. I can feel myself walking towards her and see her walking closer to me. As soon as our hands touched, I heard Sam growl. I looked up at him and he was glaring at me. Ariya just went back to cleaning up the kitchen and checking on the food. I heard that Embry, Jacob, and Quil were staying the night, and I let out a low growl. I didn't want Embry near my mate and my wolf agreed.

They all started yelling when a song came on. I recognized it as Bohemian Rhapsody by Queen. Embry quickly turned up the volume and they all started to sing, seemingly having a routine set up. Ariya started up the Ballad singing to Sam. 'They really get into this song.' I smiled as I watched my girl dance around and have fun to this song. Next, Embry started to sing, circling my girl. My wolf wanted out when I saw him get down on his knees and nuzzle into her stomach. She even petted his hair! I was livid. Ariya looked at him, confused, when she saw him look at her with those sad eyes. I heard Sam and Quil singing that one really high note, and my ears started to ring in complaint to the atrocious noise. They all started head banging and I started to laugh. They all really were into this song! Ariya, Embry and Sam were playing the air guitar, Jacob was "playing" the drums, and Quil was pretending to play the piano. When the song ended, they were in a group hug.

When they all split apart, laughing, I noticed that Ariya and Embry were holding hands. I tried my hardest not to get mad, but I know for sure something happened between them. And I'm going to find out.

* * *

So what do you think? I'm going to update sometime soon. I had a serious case of writers block and I finally got over that. I have lots of ideas. Until next time.

~Ariya-angels


	8. A Matter of Trust

A/N: Hi guys. I tried getting this in as quick as possible. I caught the sickness that everyone seems to have. And finals are coming up and my teachers are packing everything now. Ugh. So here's the next chapter. It is named after the song A Matter of Trust by Billy Joel.

"It's a matter of trust

You can't go the distance

With too much resistance

I know you have doubts

But for God's sake don't shut me out"

~A Matter of Trust by Billy Joel

Last time: _When they all split apart, laughing, I noticed that Ariya and Embry were holding hands. I tried my hardest not to get mad, but I know for sure something happened between them. And I'm going to find out. _

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that are in this story, except Ariya. She is my own little creation.

* * *

Ariya POV

I could feel the anger seeping off of Paul as he looked back and forth between me and Embry. I wasn't sure how to explain everything that happened between us before I left. I walked away from the boys and went back into the kitchen, trying to avoid the subject completely. I felt a heat behind me, and felt the familiar tingle whenever Paul was around. I tried to walk around him, not wanting to deal with his questions, but he wasn't having any of that. He grabbed my arm and pulled me into his hard chest. Any protest that I had flew out of me when he crushed his lips to mine. I submitted completely to him and placed my hands on his chest. Paul grabbed my butt and lifted me off the ground, allowing my arms to wound around his neck. He groaned when I wrapped my legs around his waist and I moaned as he thrust his tongue in my mouth.

All of a sudden, we were ripped apart. A growling and glaring Sam passed me over to Embry, who held me to his chest. Paul saw this and started towards us. I tried to reach for him, to calm him down, but Embry held me down. Before Paul could reach us, Sam grabbed his arm and dragged him outside. I went to follow them outside, but Embry wouldn't let me go. "Please, Embry. I have to go make sure nothing happens to him."

He looked upset. "Fine. But Sam is really upset. Promise me you won't get in between them." He let me go.

I shook my head. "I can't." I ran outside where Sam and Paul were having a screaming match. I saw them both shaking. Paul was starting towards Sam. I launched myself into Paul's arms, desperate to calm him down. He didn't wrap his arms around me, but I just held onto him. I looked up and saw that he was watching me with a look of adoration and pain. I turned towards Sam who was growling and shaking. "Sam, nothing happened. You know that I'm not ready for anything, and Paul would never push me. What's going on? This isn't fair for him."

Sam sighed and opened his arms out for me. I quickly ran into them, and he held on tight. He took a deep, uneven breath. "I'm sorry. It's just, you've been through so much, and you're my baby sister. It's really hard to see someone hold you and kiss you like that. And I never, EVER, wanna hear you moan again. Because once I did, all I saw was red. Forgive me, but with Paul's reputation and the fact that he's so much older than you, I just got worried and went into overprotective-big-brother mode."

That caught my attention. "Reputation? What? What are you talking about?" I looked over to Paul who avoided my gaze. "What's he talking about Paul?"

He looked at me, discomfort filling his eyes. "Ariya." He rasped out. He put his hands out for me. "Please."

I shook my head. "What is he talking about Paul?"

Paul averted his eyes. "I… Can we… talk about this somewhere else?"

I hesitated, but nodded and stepped out of Sam's grip and towards Paul. I didn't grab onto his hand, just followed him. We walked to his house. It was a cute little cottage, well worn and a little run-down. It looked like it needed a new paint job and some fixing up. It was tiny, but I didn't care. My father's house was so big; there was no love in it. I loved this place. I wasn't one for big, expensive things, and this little home seemed perfect. One the inside, I felt that it needed to be cleaned and fixed up. 'It just needs a woman's touch.'

Paul led me to the couch and sat down next to me. He sighed deeply and began his explanation. "You know how I told you that I have major anger issues?" I nodded. "Well, for these past years, it has gotten to the point where only two things would help to stop the fighting. Alcohol and sex." My eyes widened and I felt a pain in my chest. I leaned away from him and saw the pain in his eyes. "Well, I would have random hookups. I have been with a lot of girls from both the Res and Forks. If a girl came up to me, I never turned her away. They never meant a thing to me, I swear! I just needed the physical release. And the alcohol made everything hurt less."

I stood up and walked a couple steps away from him. I needed time to let this sink in. I knew that he was… experienced. I mean, look at him. He carried himself pretty well and had a certain strut to his walk. But I didn't expect for him to be with tons of girls. 'I don't think I can do this. What does he expect from me?' I started to hyperventilate, which got Paul cradling me and rocking me.

"Shit. Please, calm down baby." He cooed at me and made little hushing sounds as he rubbed my back. After I calmed down, I pushed away from him and stood up. "No, please, baby. I need you. Please don't turn away from me." He stood up and walked towards me.

"What do you expect from me, Paul?"

He whined, a lupine noise that coursed right through me. "I'm not expecting anything. I'll admit I'm very physical and territorial. I don't like anything getting in the way of something that is mine. And baby, you are _mine_. Wolves are naturally possessive and physical. But I understand everything that you have been through, and I could never push you. I'm not that kind of guy. Please believe me." He hugged me from behind.

"Paul, I need some time. Please let me go." I whispered. I didn't know what to believe.

He just held on tighter. "Never. Please stay. We need to work this out. You cannot shut me out. One thing about imprinting, we can't lie to each other. We'd easily tell. So, believe me when I tell you that I never cared about those girls. They meant nothing to me. I care about you. You mean everything to me. And it's not just the imprint saying that."

I wanted to believe him, God; it's just so hard. 'Why am I being like this? Why can't I just let him prove this to me?' _Because you're scared._ A voice in my head told me. And I am. I'm petrified. So, I pushed away from him, like I always do. "I need time, Paul. Please."

He dropped his head onto my shoulder. I felt him rubbing his nose along my neck, making the same whining noise. He sounded so wolf-like. But, he let go. And I took one last look at him, and walked out, my heart screaming at me to go back. And for once, I listened. 'What the hell is wrong with me? Why should I give a damn about them? It's not like I have to be friends with them! Ugh I'm an idiot.'

I ran back inside. Paul looked up at me; complete despair and surprise was evident in his eyes. He opened his arms out to me, and I ran into them. I apologized over and over, and he just shushed me. "I'm so sorry Paul. I shouldn't have done that. It's not like I was there to witness it. Please forgive me. All of my insecurities came up and I'm sorry."

"Hush baby, it's okay. I understand. Just, please don't leave. Stay for a little while. I haven't ever gotten time with you just to myself and now that I have you, I don't wanna let go. Please?" He whispered into my hair.

"Of course, Paul. I really don't wanna leave you either." I nuzzled my face into his body, my head only reaching right above his abdomen.

He let out a shaky breath and leaned back to look at me. I smiled up at him. Paul grabbed my hands and led me to the couch. "I just wanna lay with you. Is that okay?"

I hated that I made him so uncertain about everything. I laid down and pulled him on top of me, relishing in the feeling of his body over mine, his weight resting on top of me, concealing me underneath him, making me feel protected and safe. He let me hold him to me like that, and then moved to adjust his weight off of me, probably thinking that he was crushing me under him or something. "I like feeling your weight on top of me. You aren't crushing me or anything. Trust me, if it gets uncomfortable, I'll let you know, but right now, I'm loving this. It makes me feel safe, and that is something I haven't felt in a long time."

He smiled down at me and I felt my eyelids droop, the scorching heat of his body bringing me to a gentle sleep.

* * *

Paul POV

I heard her breathing deepen and her heart beat slowed. My beautiful imprint was asleep. Today was just filled with emotions.

**Flashback***

She left to go into the kitchen after the song was over. I wanted to be alone with her, so I followed her. I was still furious over the fact that something is, or was, going on between Embry and Ariya. I went to stand right behind her. She tried to walk around me, but I snapped. I am usually so very physical with everything that I do. I wasn't allowed to kiss her these past couple of days. I needed to. I would never hurt her, but I needed to touch her more intimately than I was allowed so far. So, I grabbed her arm and pulled her to me. I smashed my lips, hungrily and desperately, to hers, loving that she melted against me instantly. I loved the feeling of her tiny soft hands on my bare chest. I cupped her ass and pulled her higher up my body, without breaking the kiss. Her arms went around my neck and latched onto my hair, pulling on it. I groaned when I felt her legs wrap around my waist. I thrust my tongue in her mouth and was rewarded with her moan.

Suddenly, she was ripped from my body. I looked to see Sam glaring menacingly at me and growls were erupting from his chest. He handed Ariya over to Embry, who held onto her tightly. I didn't like that one bit. I went over to them and tried to get my girl back, but Sam grabbed me and dragged me outside, the Alpha in him coming out. He threw me on the ground and started circling me, predatorily. I stood up, the need for my mate stronger than the fear of my Alpha. 'I need her!'

Sam was shaking, growls still coming out of him. "You motherfucker. That's my baby sister. You cannot just do that shit to her! She's been through _enough_ without you there to push her like that. I NEVER want to see you two like that. You are so much older than her, and you know damn well that I don't approve of your… experience…"

He couldn't keep ordering me around. "Enough Sam. I need her, and I want her. I would NEVER push her like that and you know it. I may have experience, but she means everything to me."

"Paul! It looked like you were about to have sex with her in my kitchen!"

I growled and started towards him. I couldn't reach him because I was bombarded with this tiny body. I was instantly calmed as I breathed in my mate's sweet scent and touch. But right away I thought 'How could she be so stupid to come in between two werewolves that are so close to phasing!' I wanted to shake her so badly. When she looked up at me, I couldn't be mad. She looked so worried. She looked at Sam who only calmed down a bit, knowing that he cannot phase now. Ariya started yelling at him to calm, saying it wasn't fair to me if he acted like this.

I watched as Sam put his arms for her and she left me to run into them. She calmed him immediately. Sam tried explaining how he felt when he heard and saw us. I froze when he told her about my previous reputation with girls. I wanted to tell her about that myself. I can't believe he told her about that. My heart broke at the disbelief in her eyes. I put my arms out for her, but she refused me.

I got her to walk with me to my house to talk. She wouldn't let me hold her hand. I watched as she looked at my house, she was smiling slightly. I internally punched the air in happiness at her obvious happiness and contentment with my home. I would do anything with it that she wanted. I sat down on the couch and motioned for her to sit next to me. She sat on the other side. I sighed and started my explanation. I tried telling her that even though I was the man-whore of LaPush, the imprint changed me; she changed me.

I tried not to pay attention to the pain when she got up and walked away from me. I shot up and picked her up when she started hyperventilating. I went to the couch, cradling her to me, rocking back and forth.

"Shit. Please, calm down baby." I cooed at her, making little hushing sounds as I rubbed her back. After she calmed down, she pushed away from me and stood up. "No, please, baby. I need you. Please don't turn away from me." I stood up and walked towards her, pain from her rejection shooting through me like lightening.

"What do you expect from me, Paul?"

I whined, my wolf coming out. "I'm not expecting anything. I'll admit I'm very physical and territorial. I don't like anything getting in the way of something that is mine. And baby, you are _mine_. Wolves are naturally possessive and physical. But I understand everything that you have been through, and I could never push you. I'm not that kind of guy. Please believe me." I hugged her from behind, needing to touch her.

"Paul, I need some time. Please let me go." She whispered.

I just held on tighter; I didn't want to let go of her. "Never. Please stay. We need to work this out. You cannot shut me out. One thing about imprinting, we can't lie to each other. We'd easily tell. So, believe me when I tell you that I never cared about those girls. They meant nothing to me. I care about you. You mean everything to me. And it's not just the imprint saying that." I wanted her to believe me, to believe that I _need _her with me.

I could smell the fear dripping out of her pores. "I need time, Paul. Please."

I dropped my head onto her shoulder. I rubbed my nose along her neck, making the same whining noise. My wolf wanted our mate, needed to comfort her. But, the man in me let go. She walked away, only looking back at me once.

I doubled over, gasping from the pain. I heard the door open and I looked up, surprised to see Ariya back. I didn't know what to do or think. I put my arms out for her and she ran into my embrace. I kept her to me, wanting to stay this way forever. I shushed her through her apologies. "Hush baby, it's okay. I understand. Just, please don't leave. Stay for a little while. I haven't ever gotten time with you just to myself and now that I have you, I don't wanna let go. Please?" I whispered into her hair, I inhaled her unique scent in, calming the wolf.

"Of course, Paul. I really don't wanna leave you either." I loved how she was so tiny, her head only reaching below my chest.

I grabbed her hands and led her to the couch, unsure of how to behave. "I just wanna lay with you. Is that okay?"

She laid down and pulled me on top of her. I loved the feeling of her body underneath mine. She was so soft, her heartbeat racing. I felt like I could protect her forever like this. But I didn't want to crush her. I moved to take my weight on my elbows. She stopped me, telling me she wanted to stay like that, that if I was hurting her, she'd tell me. This made her feel safe, and I wanted to make her feel like this forever. She fell asleep underneath me.

**End of flashback***

I knew that Sam would expect her home soon, but I couldn't let her go just yet. I pulled her on top of me, snuggling her into me.

* * *

I absolutely think that this was necessary... She needed to realize that Paul has a past, but it doesn't matter when it comes to her. They need to get past the trust issues. Please REVIEW! Until next time

~Ariya-angels


	9. This Kiss

A/N: Hi! So I'm in one of my classes, and I don't feel like paying attention because I just took an exam, so I'm gonna write this chapter. I won't be able to update next week because of finals, but then after that… I'M FREE! Lol. Gonna be doing Zumba on the kinect, going to the gym, tanning, all throughout the winter break. I need to be alive again. I have to get back in my groove again, and it would realllllllyyyy help if you guys could motivate me? So I wanna see at least 5 reviews for this chapter before I post another one up. If I get more, I'll try to update next week! So, please review. This chapter is named after the song This Kiss by Faith Hill

"It's the way you love me

It's a feeling like this

It's centrifugal motion

It's perpetual bliss

It's that pivotal moment

It's impossible

This kiss, this kiss (Unstoppable)

This kiss, this kiss"

~ This Kiss by Faith Hill

Last time: _I knew that Sam would expect her home soon, but I couldn't let her go just yet. I pulled her on top of me, snuggling her into me. _

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that are in this story, except Ariya. She is my own little creation.

* * *

Normal POV

Ariya was so warm. She was moving up and down in a constant motion that was soothing to her. But there was a relentless noise that was waking her up. It sounded like a lawn mower that was about break down. She wiggled around and lifted her head, her eyes trying to adjust to the light change. She realized that she was still moving and that noise was even louder than before. Ariya looked down and blushed as she noticed she was lying on top of a shirtless Paul. She giggled as she saw him snoring loudly. She tried to get off of him, but his arms were wound tightly around her waist. Every time she would try to get up, Paul would hold on tighter.

Ariya huffed in frustration. She looked up at Paul and just watched him. She smiled. 'He's so calm here. No worry lines or anything. He looks like he's actually his age. Like he has no care in the world. I wanna see more of this. I'll try to bring this out in him more.' She laid back down, snuggling into the warm that she was trying to get used to. She kissed his bare chest and closed her eyes, listening to his heart beating beneath her ear.

Paul shifted beneath her, causing Ariya to look up and watch his face. He opened his eyes, groaning. He looked down and smiled at the girl laying on him. He moved his hands to bring her closer to his face. He kissed her chastely. "Hey there."

Ariya blushed. "Hey." She moved to rest her forearms on his chest, holding herself up a bit. "You, sir, snore so loudly!" She giggled.

Paul was beaming at her, at how at ease she was with him. "Oh do I, little girl?" He grinned mischievously. "Are you in the teasing mood, baby?"

Ariya giggled more. She moved her hands around on his chest. "Maybe…"

She squealed as he flipped them on the couch. Ariya shrieked with laughter as he tickled her, mercilessly. Tears were streaking down her face as she begged him to stop. "Ha! No!" His fingers were relentless, running down her ribcage and over her stomach and moving to her sides. He laughed along with her. Paul moved to trap her body under his. He caged her legs in between his. He grabbed up both of her hands in one of his and moved them above her head, using his free hand to tickle under her armpits. Ariya was screaming and laughing, trying to beg him in between her breaths.

Paul slowed down his free hand and Ariya's laughter faded. They both looked serious. Paul took in the sight of her face, flushed skin from laughter, and sighed. His eyes traveled from her eyes to her lips and back again. Still holding her arms over her head, Paul used his other hand to gently cup the back of her neck, bringing her face to meet his descending one. Their lips crashed together, in an aggressive, passionate kiss. Paul bit and sucked on her bottom lip, running his tongue along it to soothe the sting, earning a low, throaty moan. He opened his mouth and lapped at her lips with his tongue, and then slipped it in her mouth. Their teeth clashed together with the force of their kisses. Ariya drug her tongue along the roof of Paul's mouth, feeling the ridges. Paul pulled back to look at her. Her eyes were darkened and glazed over in a haze of lust and passion. Her lips were swollen and a dark shade of red. She was blushing darkly. His hand left her neck and went beside her body, to hold him up. He leaned back down and kissed her more gently, lazily, trying to show her a more tender side to him. They were carefully nipping at each other. Paul wrapped his lips around hers, deepening the kiss, wanting to feel more of her. Ariya let out a breathy moan as his tongue slipped back into her mouth. Their tongues intertwined playfully.

Paul was too engrossed in his mate to realize that someone was knocking on the door for the past ten minutes. The door opened. They didn't stop their kiss. A loud growl ripped through the air. Paul backed off of the kiss to look up to see who was there. Sam, Jared and Embry were standing there. Sam looked ferocious, Jared was smiling, and Embry had the same blank expression on his face. Ariya and Paul sat up on the couch, holding hands, not wanting to lose contact.

Sam spoke up. "I thought she was in control of the speed in this _relationship_?"

"She is, Sam."

"Then someone please explain why she was screaming earlier and why you were holding her hands over her head?"

"Sam, me and Paul fell asleep. I was screaming and laughing because he was tickling me. He held my hands because he wanted to get under my armpits. Calm down. He respects me, so please stop worrying! I can't believe you keep doing this. You have to trust us. We talked earlier and he explained everything to me. I trust him, so you should too."

"Alright, well, Paul it's time for your patrol with Jared. Ariya we should go back to the house. I got the movies and food set up."

Ariya and Paul stood up, walking outside. "I'll come by and see you later, okay?" Paul said as he held her close to him. Ariya smiled and nodded to him. He leaned down for a kiss, and jogged off after Jared, turning around to wave at her.

Ariya was happier than she ever thought was possible. 'I trust him. Hmmm. That's new.' She walked with Sam and Embry back to her house, smiling like an idiot the entire time.

* * *

Paul POV

I went to go phase, Jared running along already to sniff out the area. Leah was in her patrol and Seth would relieve her later. I actually found it hard to phase, my time with Ariya kept me very happy. I thought of the way Embry looked at her and how Sam keeps interrupting us, and I started to shake. I phased, shaking out my coat of gray fur. I started running, loving the exhilarating feeling of the speed, the wind, the sounds and smells. My time with Ariya passed through my thoughts. The kisses we shared, the look of her flushed face, her chest rising and falling uncontrollably with her need to catch her breath after I tickled her. The taste and feeling of her lips and tongue meshing with mine–

(_Paul_, **Leah**, **_Jared_**)

(interrupting Paul's train of thought) **ALL RIGHT! ENOUGH PAUL! Geez! I actually like the girl, don't make me be too embarrassed to even look at her. **

**_Wow. It didn't look that steamy when we walked in. Better not let Sam catch you thinking about that._**

_Sorry guys. She's just so… I can't get her off of my mind. She's so amazing. I actually had the hardest time trying to phase earlier. I couldn't seem to get mad. _

**So how did you phase? What'd you think of?**

_Okay. Has anyone else noticed how close her and Embry are?_

**_Yeah, but they're best friends, dude. Have been since… Well, forever._**

_Yeah I get that, but so have her, Jake, and Quil._

**What's your point Paul?**

_She's so much closer to Embry than she is with anyone else. I don't know. Maybe I'm overthinking things, but my wolf doesn't like when he's around her. And, frankly, neither do I._

**_What do you mean? Have you seen anything that would make you think that?_**

_He's so… I don't know, attentive to her. Like he migrates towards her. He watches her and he looks at her all sad. It pisses me off. Why is he so sad? He makes her feel guilty._

**Has she said anything about it?**

_I haven't asked. I am not really in the position to question her about her past with people. _

**Well, all you can do is ask her. You can't just go around and ask other people. The only people that know the truth are Ariya and Embry.**

(**Seth**)

We felt the air shift, meaning another wolf phased.

**Hey Leah. I'm here to relieve your duties.**

**Alright, thanks Seth. Paul, just ask her. Don't assume anything. It could be nothing.**

_Yeah, yeah Leah. Go away._

**_Well then. She's right man. But I'll keep an eye and ear out for anything. _**

**What's going on?**

**_You think he'd know anything?_**

_Worth a shot._

**You assholes realize I can hear you both, right?**

We barked out laughter.

_Yeah, Seth. We know. _

**So tell me. **

_Do you know anything about Ariya and Embry? Did something happen to them or between them before she left?_

**I'm not sure. I heard Quil say something once last week.**

**_You gonna tell us?_**

**Well, I don't really know, but he said: 'Sucks man, Paul imprinted on her. Em must be crushed.'**

_What!? Why? _

**I don't know, man. That's all I heard. He was talking to Jacob, who just nodded. **

**_Oh man. Paul, don't do anything. Just ask her. _**

_Yeah. I know. Thanks guys._

We spent the rest of the patrol in silence, looking out for any leeches or anything.

By the time my patrol was done, it was nighttime. 'I wanna see her.' I set out to go to her.

When I got in there, I saw she was trying to stay awake, all 5 of them cuddling up on the couch. As soon as she saw me, she jumped up and ran to hug me. I took her outside, wanting to get whatever was going on in my brain, cleared.

We walked along the beach, the stars lighting up the surprisingly clear night. I pulled my arm out of her grasp and put it around her shoulders, drawing her as close to me as possible, and kissed her head.

I didn't want to upset her by asking, but I needed to know for sure. So, I tried asking as quietly and calmly as I thought possible.

"Hey, baby?" I whispered into her hair.

"Hmm?" She sounded so peaceful, and I felt like a douche. But this needs to be done.

"Um, I don't want to upset you or anything, but I've been noticing things and I just have to know." I turned her to face me, slightly, walking even slower. "Is there something going on between you and Embry?"

She stopped walking. I heard her sharp intake of breath, and her heartbeat quicken. Any trace of a smile, or calm was quickly replaced with panic and surprise. Now I know for sure that I need answers.

I put my hands to rest on her shoulders, trying to get her to look at me. "Ariya?"

* * *

Ariya POV

'God, the way he kisses me… I could kiss him all day. I can't believe someone as gorgeous as him is all mine.' I couldn't stop smiling or touching my lips. I want to forever be this happy. Paul is so different from what I thought. 'I mean, sure, he's extremely touchy. I've always been so shy when it came to boys, but Paul is bringing me out of my shell. He's breaking down every wall that I put up, and I love it. I feel like he'll always be there for me. And when he touches me, I feel like I'm going to burst out of my own skin. His body is so hard, yet he's so soft. He can be so arrogant and cocky, I would love to slap him, but his touches are gentle; his caresses, sweet. His lips move so softly and tenderly over mine. Paul acts one way with the pack, but a different way with me. Today, he was so carefree and romantic and passionate. I thought I was going to combust! With everyone else he's so callous and rude, always swearing and fighting. His eyes, that are normally set into a hard, mean face, soften as he looks at me. His smiles make his face light up and look even more beautiful. As attractive as he is when he looks angry and dangerous, he's so gorgeous with the tender looks and soft smiles. I don't think anyone else has ever seen him the way I have, and it's a shame. Paul is so loveable and playful when he doesn't think about his responsibilities. He takes care of me, he tries so hard to be patient and cautious with me. He wants to win me over, not with his looks and flirting, but with just who he is, and who he can be. I think I'm starting to understand our imprinting. It's not just because of our pasts, it's also because we help each other; we make each other better. Paul helps me to forget my fears and insecurities, and to just trust, and I help him to be happy, to let go of the rest of the world and to just be a 22 year old that loves being childish. We help each other understand life, love, happiness, passion, peace, and family. That is why we are meant to be. We belong together, and I'm loving every minute, every second that we share.'

Sam went to go see Emily for a little and took Quil along to see Claire, Jacob was going to check on his dad for a little, so I was home alone with Embry. I got up to move around and look for something to do while everyone else was away. Embry never followed me around, he just sat down on the couch. I couldn't find anything to clean or cook, considering we already did that in the morning, so I went to go sit down on the couch next to him.

"Embry, we have to talk about this. We were fine before. What happened?"

He turned to me and smiled softly. "Nothing happened Sweets. I just have to get used to you and Paul being together. I'm just worried about you is all. Don't worry."

"You promise?"

"I promise. Now give me a hug." We stood up and he held me to him for a little while.

The rest of the night went amazing. We all played games, watched movies and ate up all of the food that we made. I was having a blast. 'The only thing that would make it better is if Paul were here.' As if my prayers were answered, in came Paul, a vision of masculinity. My insides turned to mush and I jumped up to hug him. He grabbed my hand and took me outside to go walking. I grabbed onto his arm and leaned my head against it.

We were walking along the beach, and I was gazing at the stars that were lighting up the sky. 'It's actually a nice night out.' Paul pulled his arm out of my hold and wrapped it around my shoulders, encasing me in his heat as he pulled me as close to him as possible. He leaned down and kissed my head.

"Hey, baby?" He whispered into my hair.

"Hmm?" It was so nice and calm out.

"Um, I don't want to upset you or anything, but I've been noticing things and I just have to know." He turned me to face him, slightly, walking even slower. "Is there something going on between you and Embry?"

I froze. I let in a sharp intake of breath, and my heart started to race. 'What? Where did that come from?'

He put his hands to rest on my shoulders, trying to get me to look at him. "Ariya?"

* * *

Oooooo. I'm not really that great with cliffhangers, considering I hate them myself. Please REVIEW! Remember, at least 5 for the next update, more if you want me to update in the next week :) Until next time

~Ariya-angels


	10. Count On You Part 1

A/N: So, I didn't get the 5 reviews, oh well. I couldn't wait any longer to post this. This chapter was named Count On You Part 1 after the song by Big Time Rush featuring Jordin Sparks.

"Understand I've been here before,

Thought I found someone I finally could adore

But you failed my test,

Got to know her better saw I wasn't the only one

But I'm willing to put my trust in you,

Baby you can put your trust in me"

~Count On You by BTR ft Jordin Sparks

Last time: _He put his hands to rest on my shoulders, trying to get me to look at him. "Ariya?"_

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that are in this story, except Ariya. She is my own little creation.

* * *

Normal POV

"Ariya? Ari sweetheart?" Paul started shaking her by the shoulders.

Ariya couldn't move, she was so confused. 'Why is he asking me that? Did Embry say something? Ugh.' She was taken into her past.

***Flashback***

_12 year old Ariya and Embry walking on Second beach…_

Throughout the years, Embry was always protective of Ariya, even more so than Jacob or Quil. He would watch over her, and make sure she was happy and safe. Embry would walk her home whenever Sam couldn't get her. Ariya always appreciated Embry's concern for her.

Ariya's thoughts:

_'I have butterflies. Embry's so cute. I can't believe he's walking with me. What'll he think about it if I like him? I can't tell him. He only likes me as a friend. I don't think someone like him could like me. Ugh, he only thinks of me as one of the guys. Just like Jake and Quil. Maybe if I started dressing differently? I want him to notice me.'_

Embry's thoughts:

_'She's so pretty. Gosh the guys are gonna make fun of me so badly if they found out that I like her, but I don't care. But what if she doesn't like me? I bet she just thinks of me as just one of the other guys. I wanna be able to hold her hand without her thinking it's weird or something. Maybe if I just grab onto her hand…'_

Embry reached out and grabbed her hand. They both blushed immediately, but neither let go. With every step he took, Embry pulled her just a tiny bit closer. By the time their arms touched, Ariya and Embry were blushing madly. Ariya thought she would throw up from her nerves, and Embry thought his heart would beat straight out of his chest.

Ariya was startled and let out a little squeak when she felt Embry's arm wrap around her shoulders.

They walked that way for a while just close enough for their feet to touch the water as the waves crashed when Embry grabbed her hand pulled her into the ocean. She screamed and laughed as he splashed her and threw her over his shoulder, twirling. Ariya hadn't had that much fun when it was just them. They were completely comfortable with each other. When he put her back in the water, he looked down at her, pushing her now crazy hair out of her face. He leaned down, making sure to watch where her lips were so that he didn't miss (he heard that stuff happened to a couple people in school). This kiss was soft and tender, their nerves were too messed up for anything more. It was cute because pink tinged both of their faces. They went back to Ariya's house to quickly get changed before anyone noticed, Embry using Sam's old clothes. They started going out on secret dates, not wanting anyone else to know just yet.

Eventually, Quil and Jacob found out. They took it well, probably knowing how Embry and Ariya felt about each other. They all agreed that it would be best that Sam didn't find out.

When Ariya's mother died, Embry was there for her. He snuck in her room at night and held her while she cried and slept. He never knew who his father was, and his mom meant the world to him. He knew that Ariya was like him that way. They understood each other.

When Ariya found out she was going to live with her father, she ran to Embry in tears. She didn't want to leave. She wanted to stay right where she was, where it was all familiar.

***End Flashback***

"But I thought that kid from your school was your first boyfriend? When you were 15?"

"No. Sam doesn't know about me and Embry, so we kept it a secret."

"So, basically, you and Embry promised to wait for each other?"

"Well, not exactly. When I left, we emailed back and forth for a while. I told him that I couldn't handle to feel that way and be so far apart. We decided that when I came back, we'd decide if we wanted to get back together. It was a simple break off."

"Did you want to get back together with him?"

"What?"

"When you came back. Did you want to start back up again?"

"I really wasn't thinking of anything besides getting out of that house and getting to where I'm safe. All I wanted was to get to Sam."

"So, when you saw him, how did you feel?"

"I'll be honest with you, I was really happy to see him. He was always there for me and made me feel safe. Yes, when I saw him, I noticed how amazing he looks, but it wasn't the same. I promise. Besides, we talked about it today, because he was acting strangely with me these past few days, and we got it all figured out. Yeah, I liked him in the past, but I've changed. All I want is my best friend back. And hopefully, I got that."

"You know, he really wanted to get back together with you? He was hoping to imprint on you and when he didn't, he was kinda upset. But even more when I did. He never let it slip though, in the pack mind, I mean. Embry really cares about you. I can tell and so can my wolf. Neither one of us likes the idea of you two spending time together. My wolf wants out whenever he imagines the two of you together. I can't help it."

"I know that Embry was upset about the imprint, but only because he cares about me and worries about me. Just like Sam does."

"You're saying that as if Embry is a brother to you, which he should be. The whole pack sees you as a sister, except Embry."

"I love him, I do. But not the way that I used to. I don't think that I'd be good enough for him. He deserves someone a lot better than me. He wouldn't know how to deal with my crap. He shouldn't have to."

"Don't say that. You are the most amazing girl I have ever met. Know that."

"I'm damaged, Paul. I wake up in the middle of the night crying because my ex boyfriend tried to rape me, twice! I have nightmares of being back in my dad's house, being beaten and starved. I didn't think I'd ever be able to smile again. But now look at me. I've gained some weight, from everyone feeding me nonstop, my bruises are fading, and I'm happy. But underneath all of that, I'll always have those scars; I'll never fully recover. Embry doesn't need that. No one does, really."

"Embry will never understand that stuff. But, I do. I want to help you get through it all. I want to be the one to remind you how to smile, how to laugh. I want to see you dance around and have fun. I want you to remember what being a kid is like. I wanna secretly watch girly movies with you and be all mushy and have the guys tease me about it. I guess I just want to be the only one you get to do all of that stuff with. I want to be the only one you are with in every way. And Embry is my pack mate, my brother. It really bothers me that he got something of yours that I never will: your first kiss. I'm just jealous. But I did the right thing and came and talked to you about it, right?"

"Paul, you have to realize that there's nothing to be jealous of here. Yes, I love Embry. I always will. But I'm not in love with him. He was my first kiss and first boyfriend. But that's all in the past. You have to trust me, Paul. Embry will always care about me, and I will always care about him. He's my best friend. But, yes, I'm glad you came to me and talked to me about it."

Paul brought her in for a hug, holding her closely and breathing in her scent. He kissed her temple and smiled down at her. He noticed how late it was, and grabbed her hands and pulled her in the direction of her house.

"C'mon. Sam will kill me if I have you out here for too much longer."

They got to the house and just as Paul was about to leave, Ariya pulled him close to her.

"Where do you think you're going?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Um. Home?" She shook her head and giggled.

"No. You're going to stay here, with me. I want you to." His face broke out into a huge grin and he leaned down and kissed her.

"Okay."

Paul let her pull him into the house, much to the surprise of everyone there. She pushed him to sit on the floor and proceeded to sit on his lap. He sighed and wrapped his arms around her, concealing her in his heat. They sat there perfectly happy just to be together. Sam, Jacob, and Quil just shrugged their shoulders and returned to the movie, while Embry kept stealing glances at them.

Ariya felt she was in heaven. She was perfectly relaxed in his comfortable embrace, and she felt so safe and secure. She soon fell asleep leaning her back against Paul's chest. He moved her around, sort of holding her bridal style, cradling her to his chest. Sam passed him a pillow and a light sheet. Paul laid the pillow down on the ground and maneuvered around to lay down with Ariya on top of him, her head cradled against his chest. He moved the sheet on top of her, and wrapped his arms around her, loving how he can fall asleep with her. 'This needs to happen more. I don't think I can live without having her with me all the time.'

Morning light shined into the house, waking Ariya up out of her restful sleep. She realized that she wasn't in her bed, but in the living room. And the pillow her head was laying on wasn't a pillow, but Paul's chest. Ariya's face heated up intensely as she saw how they were wrapped around each other. Paul's arms were locked around her waist. She scooted higher up his body, kissing his jaw and nuzzling his neck. She breathed him in, his scent soothing her very soul. It was like his scent was like her lullaby, it dug deep through her and relaxed her, making her feel like a child wrapped in a mother's embrace; nothing was more safe. Ariya knew that it was the same for Paul. He took every chance he could to smell her. Whenever they hugged, he would bury his head into her hair, and breathe deeply. If he was upset or a phase was threatening to break through, all it took was a touch to stop the tremors, and her scent to completely calm him.

Pulling back, she looked upon his sleeping face, Ariya saw how his face looked so serene, so happy. She didn't know how she was going to sleep without him. She already fell asleep twice with him and both times were the best sleep ever in her experience. This would be something that they'd have to discuss when they're alone. 'Sam would not like this. But I can't help it. I want to be around him all the time.'

Ariya tried to move out of his embrace, only to be pulled back as Paul's arms held onto her even tighter. She tried a couple more times and eventually got up. She stretched and went to the bathroom. After brushing her teeth, washing her face and reapplying her makeup, Ariya went to make the boys breakfast.

* * *

Ariya POV

Humming a song softly, I started to cook eggs, pancakes and bacon for the boys. I know how much they eat. 'Blech. Bacon.' I was cooking so much, food was stacked up on multiple plates, covering the kitchen counter. 'I guess we'll have to eat in the living room.' I made a variety of eggs and different flavors of pancakes like blueberry, strawberry and plain and just kept the bacon coming. I took out orange juice, apple juice, milk, and syrup. I toasted a bunch of bread. 'Looks like we'll need to go shopping again.' I sighed.

I was getting plates set up when I felt a pair of hot arms wrap around me. "Mmmmmm. Good morning baby." A husky voice whispered into my ear. I leaned back into his chest and tilted my head to smile up and offer up my lips. He didn't hesitate to kiss them.

"Good morning. What are you doing awake? I fully expected to have to wake everyone up myself."

"I woke up and you weren't there. I was upset until I smelled food and came in here to watch you cook up a feast."

"Yeah, I usually cook breakfast for whoever sleeps over." I turned around and rested my hands on his biceps. "Why don't you go wash up? I'll make you the first plate and then wake up the others."

"Hmmm. Okay." He kiss my lips and went to the bathroom. I quick set him up a huge plate filled with 5 pancakes and a huge pile of eggs and bacon. Then I made Sam, Jacob, Embry, and Quil's plates. They were still asleep, so I went into the living room and proceeded to jump on Sam. I tickled him awake and shrieked when he started to tickle me back. He sat up and looked around, yawning.

"Good morning sweetie."

"More like good afternoon Sammy. C'mon. I made breakfast. Help me wake the guys up." He went to work on waking up Quil, who always was the hardest to wake up, while I went over to Jake. I quickly got him awake and went over to Embry. I tried shaking him, but all he did was groan and turn over. I leaned in his ear to tell him I made him breakfast, and he shot up, leaving me and Jake to laugh.

I got their plates out into the living room and they made quick work of shoving the food in their faces. Paul was getting seconds when I walked in the kitchen. He noticed that I hadn't eaten anything yet and grabbed me a plate and piled food onto it. I noticed that he didn't give me any bacon, to which I was grateful for. Pushing the plate to me, he didn't eat a single bite, he just watched me eat. After I finished my plate, he went back to shoveling food into his mouth.

When everyone was done eating, Sam and the rest of the guys cleaned up while me and Paul went out. He took me out to Port Angeles and we went to a park and just walked around and lay on the grass. It was peaceful, and just amazing to spend time with him. I was getting spoiled with all of the time we spent alone and I loved it. We stayed there for a couple of hours before Paul had patrol. On our way back, we stopped at the diner and picked up some food for everyone. We had so much fun so far and it was hard to see him go off to patrol. But after saying goodbye for about 20 minutes, Sam stepped in and dragged Paul off. I giggled as I saw his dazed look, smiling and waving at me.

'God, he sure is something.'

* * *

Paul POV

I woke up and realized I was all alone. I was sure that I went to bed with my soft imprint in my arms. I sat up and stretched, and was assaulted with the wonderful smell of breakfast. I walked to lean against the walkway into the kitchen and saw my reason for living cooking and setting up plates. I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her. "Mmmmmm. Good morning baby." My voice was still low and filled with sleep. She leaned back into my chest and pursed her lips up to me, and I eagerly kissed her.

She told me to go wash up and that she'd have a plate ready for me when I came back. I quick kissed her and made my way to the bathroom. 'Ugh. I forgot, morning breath. I guess she doesn't care. I sure know that I wouldn't.'

I went back and noticed the time on the clock. 'Holy shit! How long did we sleep?' I grabbed my plate and made quick work of eating every morsel of food that my mate left on the plate. I was grabbing for seconds when she walked back into the kitchen. I was pretty sure that she hadn't eaten yet, so I made her a plate, making sure not to give her bacon because I know that she doesn't like it. I urged her to eat, pushing the plate towards her. Only after she was done eating, did I eat my second plate.

Sam and the rest of the guys cleaned up after and let me and Ariya go out. I took her out to a park in Port Angeles and we lay on the grass and walked around. I loved running my fingers through her silky tresses. Her hair is honestly the softest I've ever felt. I'm so glad that she gets to take care of them now that she's home. After a while, we had to leave because I had an hour until it was time for me to go on patrol. We stopped and picked up food on the way home. I know that everyone else misses hanging out with her, but me or my wolf didn't want to give her up. We were spoiled with spending so much time with her. I started to say goodbye early because I knew that it was going to be hard for me to let her go. I smothered her with kisses. She was giggling as I covered her face in them. Then, I covered her laughing mouth with my own. After about 20 minutes, Sam had had enough. He gripped my arm and dragged me away. I had a huge smile on my face and just looked back at her and waved.

'Man, she means everything.'

* * *

_Later on that day…_

When I got back from patrol, I saw my girl getting a drink. I went behind her, hugged her, pushed her hair over her one shoulder and kissed her neck. "Stay with me tonight." She froze and turned around in my arms, her eyes wide in surprise. I picked her up and sat her down on the counter, moving in between her legs, trying to calm her. "Don't worry baby, we don't have to do anything. It'll be okay. Trust me. I just don't think I can sleep without you." She bit her lip and nodded shyly.

* * *

Normal POV

Sam had a hard time with it at first, but understood. He still made sure to threaten Paul thoroughly. Ariya packed her clothes, grabbing extra to leave at his house (as was his request). They didn't do anything that night, they just went to bed holding each other closely.

As the days went by, they went further in the bedroom. Ariya got a little more courage whenever they were alone. Soon, she was flipping him over in their make out sessions. She was over the initial insecurities that came along with Paul ripping her shirt off. Now she sometimes wished that he wore shirts so that she could do it to him. Ariya loved hearing his moans and hisses when she let her hands roam his body and her lips kissing and sucking on his neck. Paul made sure that she was covered in his marks. He knew that he couldn't officially mark her without going to his Alpha and the Council. So, giving her hickies and bite marks seems good enough for now. They never went as far as taking off their pants. Paul knew that she wasn't quite ready for that yet, although he knew how much she loved when ground into her. He was always awarded with the scent of her arousal. Paul was quick to find out that she loved when he growled. He was happy to know that she was a scratcher. The way she drug her nails down his shoulders and back made him growl and groan. He wanted to take her, but he had more respect for her. Ariya learned how much Paul loved her breasts and was thankful for genetics giving her a decent C cup. He tended to wake up, his face buried in them and Ariya laughing… hard.

Ariya did get to meet Paul's wolf. She was really nervous, but she knew that he would never hurt her. Even as a wolf, they weren't eye to eye in height. It didn't seem fair to her. Wolf Paul circled her, sniffing her all the while. His muzzle moved her hair aside and sniffed deeply at her neck. A low rumble sounded from deep inside of his chest. Ariya giggled and tentatively wrapped her arms around his neck. After Wolf Paul pressed himself further and the purring got louder, she got braver and pulled himself closer and nuzzled her face into his fur. Her fingers scratched at him. He traveled down further, stopping to rub his face along her stomach and then down to stick his nose in her crotch, much to Ariya's embarrassment. She shrieked her laughter and tried pushing him away. After going down to her feet, Wolf Paul went back up looked at her face, whimpering and sniffing at the bruises that were almost faded. Ariya cooed and petted him, making sure he knew that she was okay. He pushed his nose against her hand and then proceeded to lick her face, making her giggle. She pushed her face into his fur and kissed it and rubbed her cheek against his.

Paul phased back and, without putting his shorts back on, grabbed and lifted her up and crushed her against his chest, shoving his face in the crook of her neck. He just held her like that for a little, and Ariya felt his body shaking and felt her neck get wet. She realized that never before had Paul felt so accepted and loved by someone. The fact that she welcomed his wolf, a part of him that he always resented, with open arms made him reconsider everything. This little girl felt perfectly safe with this monster, this beast that lives inside of him. He had no words to how much he appreciated her, he thanked the Spirits over and over for giving him this sweet, caring, and loving girl for him to love and take care of.

They went into Forks on the fourth of July and spent the day at the carnival. He loved having the thrill of holding her on the Ferris wheel and winning her prizes. He savored the way her eyes lit up when he handed her a stuffed gray wolf. She jumped on him and kissed him thoroughly in appreciation. They sat and watched the fireworks together.

The next day, after he picked her up from her house after his patrol, they went back to his house to watch movies. They cuddled together on the couch watching sappy romance movies. Paul could finally say that he watched The Titanic and The Notebook. In the middle of P.S. I Love You, there was a knock at the door. Ariya got up to get it. She giggled when Paul swatted her ass. He appreciated her weight gain. She finally looked healthy. No more ribs were showing and her breasts and ass grew. She was on her way to getting her curves back and Paul was so happy. He was falling hard for the girl, and he couldn't be happier. His happiness was shattered with a gasped name from his gorgeous mate's full mouth.

Ariya opened the door and froze.

"_Rachel?_"

* * *

So, that cliffhanger last time was kinda dumb. This one will be a little better, hopefully. Lol. Please, pretty please, REVIEW! Love you all! Until next time

~Ariya-angels


	11. Count On You Part 2

A/N: EW! I start classes back up on Monday. Gross. I will try to post more chapters tomorrow… or later on today… lol. I want to see REVIEWS! C'mon! Motivate me! And thank you to those who have reviewed/favorited/followed this story/me. Just… thank you. This chapter was named Count On You Part 2 after the song by Big Time Rush featuring Jordin Sparks.

"I heard love is dangerous

Once you fall you never get enough

But the thought of you leaving

Ain't so easy for me"

~Count On You by BTR ft Jordin Sparks

Last time: _The next day, after he picked her up from her house after his patrol, they went back to his house to watch movies. They cuddled together on the couch watching sappy romance movies. Paul could finally say that he watched The Titanic and The Notebook. In the middle of P.S. I Love You, there was a knock at the door. Ariya got up to get it. She giggled when Paul swatted her ass. He appreciated her weight gain. She finally looked healthy. No more ribs were showing and her breasts and ass grew. She was on her way to getting her curves back and Paul was so happy. He was falling hard for the girl, and he couldn't be happier. His happiness was shattered with a gasped name from his gorgeous mate's full mouth._

_Ariya opened the door and froze. _

_"_Rachel?_"_

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that are in this story, except Ariya. She is my own little creation.

* * *

Normal POV

Being with Paul this past week has been the best time in Ariya's life. She never felt more loved ever. He was everything to her. Now as she was sitting there with him watching all of these cheesy romance movies, she realized that he felt as deeply as she did. Paul always made sure he did everything in his power to make her happy. However, there was a something deep in her mind; a fear. A fear that he wouldn't be here, that he wouldn't want her there, without the imprint. But there was never anything that would make her really delve into that fear. So, for now, it stayed just as it was, a tiny fear; but that never meant that it wasn't there to nag at her every second of every day.

Ariya shook her head of those thoughts. Her hands worked their way across Paul's bare chest, and she snuggled further into his warmth and safety. She blushed as she thought back on the first time they ventured into the ways of romance.

* * *

***Flashback***

_It was the second day that she was staying over at his house, and they were on his couch. He had her underneath him and was kissing the hell out of her. He loved the way she touched him, causing him to shudder in pleasure. Neither of them knew it could be like this. And they only kissed. All of a sudden, Ariya began pushing at his chest causing him to freeze, thinking he pushed her too far. Sensing he was getting ready to bolt away from her, Ariya grabbed his face in her hands and calmed him. "No. Don't. You didn't do anything wrong. I didn't know what I was doing, all I know is that I wanted to move. Not to stop kissing you. I don't know how to explain. But I wanted something." _

_Paul understood what that something was right away. He grabbed her hands from his face and slowly moved from on top of her. Feeling her impending rejection, he sat down next to her, picked her up and placed her on top of him. Ariya blushed fiercely when she realized their position. She was straddling him, resting on her knees, her legs on either side of his. Her hands rested on his chest, his gripping at her waist, his fingers moving in circles on the skin above her pants. His hands felt like they were burning into her skin and those circles were slowly driving her mad. _

_Ariya realized that this was what she wanted. She wanted to be in control. Wanting nothing more than to touch him, she began to move her hands down his chest, watching the way his muscles rippled underneath the skin at her gentle touch. She traced every outline of his abs. She couldn't believe that he was hers. All her life, she would never imagine that someone like him was hers for the keeping. Only in her dreams did a man like him desire her. Bringing her hands back up his chest, she rested them on his broad shoulders, moving her fingers through the hairs at the back of his face, watching his face. His eyes were screwed shut. His features were soft, yet intense. _

_Ariya moved her hands up to touch his face, rubbing her thumbs along his prominent cheek bones. Paul's eyes slowly opened, and she basked in the incredible emotions that were held there. One of his hands traveled up her back slowly, causing her to shiver, and onto her head, gripping her hair. He smashed his lips against hers, his tongue tangling with hers, battling it into submission. Ariya gave out a low moan, driving him even more crazy. He was rough with her, nipping at her, tugging and pulling at her lips. Her hands were yanking at his hair, making him growl. Ariya gasped and felt a wave of heat course through her body, and rush of wetness from her arousal. 'I guess I have a kink. Paul's growl.' Paul seemed to realize this too and he gave her a wicked grin. She giggled and leaned back into him, kissing him with all of her might. If she could, she would spend every second of every day with him, pressed up against him like this. Every touch of his lips to hers brought her deeper into her haze. _

_Paul pulled away from her lips and took a good look at her. She was in a daze. Her hair was tangled and a bit wild from his fingers, her lips were red and swollen from his kisses, her face was flushed beautifully and her eyes were glassy. He smiled playfully, and yanked her head to the side by her hair, causing her to gasp. His lips kissed down her neck, across her collarbone, and back up to her pulse point where he kissed, bit, sucked and licked at her, marking up her neck. Ariya's body arched into his and she whimpered at him, his lips leaving a trail of fire on her body. Her hands clutched at his head, keeping him at her neck, allowing him to keep up with his actions. At this point she was panting, gasping for her breath. It was hard to breath being this close to him. Her feelings were consuming her, and she'd gladly drown in them._

_Satisfied with the large dark hickey right on her pulse point, Paul's lips traveled down to the front of her body, along the collar of her shirt. He looked up, judging her reaction, as he used one hand to pull her shirt down a bit, allowing him to kiss the tops of her breasts. Ariya's gaze was on his, intense and dark. She loved it. His tongue darted out and he licked along her cleavage. Throwing her head back, Ariya let out a breathy moan. Paul groaned at the taste of her, and bucked his hips up hitting her right at her very core. Ariya forcefully grabbed his face and kissed him roughly. He growled and bucked his hips again. Ariya started to move along with him, causing them to break the kiss. Paul watched her very carefully as he gripped her by the hips and guided her over him. Ariya's eyes screwed shut as she arched her back, letting out a low keening sound. _

_Keeping their hips moving, Paul's hands wandered under her shirt, testing to see how she reacted. She whimpered at him and he bit her lip. Resting his forehead against hers, he asked her, "Baby, can I?" His fingers played with the hem of her shirt. Ariya blushed, bit her lip, and nodded shyly. He smiled at her and moved them so that she was once again underneath him and he would be once again settled in between her legs. He slowly brought her shirt over her head and smiled down at her. He moved one of his hands over her stomach, grinning when goosebumps erupted wherever the touched her, and laughed when the muscles twitched as if he were tickling her. He brought her up for a kiss, calming her insecurities as best as he could. "Calm, sweetheart." Ariya smiled up at him. She was terrified at first, but he was slowly getting her used to it. He tentatively cupped her breast over her bra and she closed her eyes. He felt her relax into his touch, so he gently squeezed. Soon her back was arching into his palm and she was clutching at the couch. He picked her up and carried her into his bedroom and placed her onto his bed. He built her up again, making sure she was comfortable with what he was doing. Ariya was gripping his shoulders, lifting herself off of the bed and into his touch. _

_Paul reached behind her and toyed with the clasp of her bra. He stared into her eyes, searching for any uncertainty about taking the next step. All he saw was nervousness and lust in her dark eyes. Her eyes were glazed over and her pupils were large. She nodded her allowance and with a flick of his wrist, her bra opened, allowing her breasts to spill out. Laying her down, he removed the straps and just stared at her. His eyes greedily drank her in. Ariya shifted uncomfortably after a little while and before she could move her arms, Paul grabbed them and put them next to her head. "Don't. Don't hide from me. I just wanna look at you. You're so beautiful. I can't believe you're all mine." With that, he gently kissed her lips, contradicting the lust and desire that was raging through his body. _

_Paul pulled back and moved his hands to trace over the faint scars that marred her body. He frowned in sadness and leaned down to kiss every single one. Then, he leaned up and kissed her breasts. Ariya gasped at the sensation. It sent shivers down her body and another rush of her arousal went through her. Paul, keeping his eyes on her, took a nipple into his mouth. He circled it with his tongue, playing with the other one with his hand. Ariya cried out in pleasure. Her hands pulled him closer to him as she arched off the bed, trying to get more of her into his mouth. Her hips pushed off of the bed and into his. She needed the friction. Every flick of his tongue sent shocks that went straight to her core. Her legs wrapped around his waist as they thrust against each other. After switching between her breasts a couple of times, he went to the valley in between them and gave one long lick. _

_Ariya was on fire. Her body was consumed in the intense heat and pleasure that Paul was giving her and she wanted to burn with him. She felt a coil deep in the pit of her stomach. Her legs tightened around his and she moved harder, making him realize that she was getting close. He kissed both of her nipples before going back up and kissing her. The feeling of his skin against hers was indescribable. It was silky and smooth. He needed to see her face as she fell apart. He needed to see what she looked like as her body convulsed with pleasure that he brought upon her. He grinded harder, realize how close he was. Paul needed her to come first. He leaned down to her ear, bit down gently on her earlobe and whispered, "Come for me baby. I wanna watch you as you come." His words brought her to the edge, so he growled, sending her over. Her back shot off the bed and she screamed his name as she shuddered. Her face looked so beautiful; her mouth making a perfect 'O' and her eyes were shut. He came right after her, shouting her name. She groaned and gasped for her breath. She was panting and puffing for air. Neither of them ever experienced anything like that. _

_He collapsed on top of her, knocking the breath out of her for a moment before she curled herself around him. Her arms clutched his back and her legs wrapped around his, pulling him closer. His head laid next to hers and she turned to see him watching her. Both were smiling. His arms enclosed her into his heat and he kissed her. He moved to the side, but kept an arm and leg around her, concealing her into his side as they fell asleep._

***End of Flashback***

* * *

(A/N: Sorry that was so long. I felt like that was kinda needed at this point.)

Opening the door, she was shocked to see Rachel Black, Jake's cousin. Rachel looked equally surprised. She backed up and looked at the house. "I'm sorry I must have the wrong house. Do you know where Paul Lahote's house can be found?"

Ariya shook her head from her thoughts. "Yeah, this is his house. Rachel? Rachel Black? It's me, Ariya Uley? Sam's little sister."

Rachel lifted an eyebrow at her and gave her a look over. "Oh yeah. I remember you. What are you doing here? Is Paul here?"

Ariya looked inside. "Uh. Yeah he is. Do you want to come in?"

Rachel narrowed her eyes. "Who are you to invite me in? Last time I checked, this is _Paul's_ house. Not _yours_." But she walked in anyways, knocking her side into Ariya as she pushed past her, leaving her confused and hurt.

Hearing the entire exchange between the girls, Paul went over to Ariya and gripped her to him. He kissed her nose and smiled down at her before looking at Rachel. "Rachel Black. What brings you back to La Push? Last I remembered, you couldn't wait to get out of here."

Rachel's face was hard, but she put a fake flirty smile on for Paul, completely ignoring Ariya. "Oh you know, Paul. I have some things here that I stupidly left behind. And besides, I missed everyone."

Paul's gaze never wavered. "How long are you staying? Does everyone else know you're here?"

Rachel giggled. "I don't know. I guess that depends on some people. Oh no, Paul. I came to see you first. Don't I get a hug?"

Ariya kept her eyes trained on Paul's face, gauging his emotions. He squeezed her tighter to him. "No, I don't think so. I'm quite comfortable hugging my girl here."

Rachel's eyes finally went to the little girl wrapped up in Paul's arms. Her eyes narrowed and she glared at her. "I see. Well, I better go say hi to my cousin and everybody else." As she walked away, she added a bit of a sway to her hips and turned around to see if Paul was watching. Much to her dismay, Paul completely ignored her as he was just kissing the girl.

'I'm going to get what's mine. And that little whore isn't going to stop me.'

* * *

_Two Days Later…_

Everyone was so excited that Rachel was back home. Everyone except Ariya, that is. She knew that the reason she came was for Paul, but didn't know how to tell anyone that. She didn't want to cause any problems. But she really didn't want to lose Paul. Her body shivered at the thought, and she missed him dearly. But, he was on patrol for a couple hours.

As she was sitting at the counter alone, she heard a knock at the door. She opened it to see a very angry Rachel Black. "Listen to me you little whore. I don't know what you did to put Paul under your spell, but he doesn't want a little girl like you. He loves _me_. I made the mistake of leaving, but I came back and I'm here to stay. I will get him back. You are _nothing_ compared to me. I don't know how you got him, but just be ready to lose him. Because a stupid little bitch like you won't keep me from getting him back. I promise you that I will make him realize how much he missed me. He'll come running when he finds out how much of a mistake he made with you." With that she pushed Ariya down on the ground and left.

Ariya couldn't get up. She sat there for hours just thinking over what Rachel said. She cried her heart out. 'I can't lose him. I love him. Oh god.' She was in a world of pain, both physical, from the fall, and emotional. She didn't want to move, it hurt too much.

'He won't leave me. He loves me. Right?' Rachel's words echoed through her mind. _He doesn't want a little girl like you… Be ready to lose him… He'll come running when he finds out how much of mistake he made with you…_

Sam came back from his date with Emily to see his front door wide open. It was raining, why would the door be open? He listened in and heard heart-wrenching sobs came from the inside. 'Ariya!' He dashed inside to see his sister on the floor at the door crying… hard… He saw new bruises forming on her right shoulder. He picked her up and cradled her to his chest and got her to calm down. When she told him what happened, all he saw was red. How dare that girl come here and just try to stomp all over his sister like she owned this place. And to push her!

"Calm down, Ariya. Paul would never leave you. He cares so much about you. I can't believe that she would hurt you. Why don't you go over to Paul's house and go talk to him. He went to go take a shower after patrols. He said he'd come straight to you after." She nodded.

"You're right. I'm making such a huge deal out of nothing. But I don't ever wanna lose him. But I've got such a bad feeling about this. I don't know how to explain it. But something is up, Sam."

"Then go to him. He will convince you that he could never leave you."

"Only because of the imprint. I mean, really Sam? Would Paul and I even be together right now if he didn't imprint? Would he even have said more than two words to me when he met me if there was no imprinting?"

"I can't be the one to answer those questions. Go to him." Ariya nodded and walked out, determined to finally talk about her fears to Paul.

As she neared his house, she saw that his door was open too. So, she just walked inside. She has a bunch of her stuff there, so she should be allowed to just do that, right? When she walked in, she gasped at what she saw. Pain and heartbreak tore through her as she saw Paul and Rachel kissing. She cried out in pain and ran. She never felt so stupid in her life. 'She was right. About everything. He would never love me.' She slipped in the rain and didn't have the heart or the strength to move. So, she laid there, rain pouring down on her, washing the mud away from her skin and soaking her clothes. It was so cold to the point to where her skin became numb. Her gut-wrenching cries did not slow down and she didn't know what to do. She felt as if she were dying.

'Can you die from heartbreak?'

Before she knew it, Ariya was lifted in a pair of familiar hot arms and was suddenly looking at Paul's face. She gasped, her body calling out to him, needing to feel him close to her, but her mind and heart were too hurt and broken to follow through. As his scent washed over her, she wanted to run away and, at the same time, crawl closer to him. Her body itched for him, but she had to be strong. Ariya knew that she couldn't handle any more heartache. She slipped from consciousness, her body working on overtime. She watched as the world passed her by and suddenly she was in a home and she was passed to a pair of cooler arms. She gasped, her body internally cringing away from the cold, wanting the heat, but she lay still, just crying.

Ariya heard voices, but they were muffled, as if she were underwater. She assumed they were shouting based on the tones, but she couldn't concentrate on the words. A long, painful moaning noise made its way to her ears and she realized it was her. The voices grew closer and she whimpered, her body folding inwardly, as if protecting itself.

A darkness creeped its way into her vision and she let it take over her, numbing herself of all pain as her body shut down.

* * *

Again. Please review! I already have the next chapter started up and rolling. But I need to get some shut eye. REVIEW! I love you guys! Until next time

~Ariya-angels


	12. Show Me The Meaning of Being Lonely

A/N: I really hate classes. Why is my school open today? I'll never know. Okay, so I have to know. Lemons or no? PM me to vote. So, enjoy this chapter. Please Review! It's called Show Me The Meaning Of Being Lonely by the Backstreet Boys.

"Show me the meaning of being lonely

Is this the feeling I need to walk with

Tell me why I can't be there where you are

There's something missing in my heart

Life goes on as it never ends

Eyes of stone observe the trends

They never say forever gaze upon me

Guilty roads to an endless love (endless love)

There's no control

Are you with me now?

Your every wish will be done

They tell me"

~ Show Me The Meaning Of Being Lonely by the Backstreet Boys

Last time: _Ariya heard voices, but they were muffled, as if she were underwater. She assumed they were shouting based on the tones, but she couldn't concentrate on the words. A long, painful moaning noise made its way to her ears and she realized it was her. The voices grew closer and she whimpered, her body folding inwardly, as if protecting itself. _

_A darkness creeped its way into her vision and she let it take over her, numbing herself of all pain as her body shut down._

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that are in this story, except Ariya. She is my own little creation.

* * *

Paul POV

'Ugh I need a shower.'

It was raining hard, and my wolf decided he wanted to roll around in the mud. As much fun as it was, I just wanted to go to my imprint. I want to kiss her and touch her and just be with her. These past few days have been hard on her what with _Rachel Black_ coming back.

That girl disgusted me. Thinking she could just come here and be rude to Ariya like that.

'Oh well. Hopefully she'll be gone and we don't ever have to see her again.'

I quick showered and put on a pair of cutoffs and a shirt. 'Yeah I actually own them.'

I ran down the stairs and groaned when I saw none other than Rachel Black sitting on my couch.

"What are you doing here?" She stood up and started to walk towards me.

"C'mon Paul. You know you want me." I put my hands up and backed away.

"Look. I don't know why you came back, but I don't want you. I have Ariya. She's my whole world." I smiled thinking about my mate's smiling face. Rachel's face turned into a scowl.

"What do you want with that little girl? Isn't she like 14? Paul you know she can't handle a man like you?"

"I know what I want and if you knew what was good for you, you'd never talk badly about her. Now leave La Push and never come back. At least, not for me. I'm so happy with Ariya." She scoffed.

"Do you love her?" I smiled.

"Yeah. I think so. All I know is, I feel more for her than I ever had for anyone in my entire life; more than I ever thought was possible. She means everything to me, and one day I will marry her."

"Oh, Paul. I don't know what the little bitch did to you to make you so different. C'mon. Where's that Paul Lahote I knew before? The hardass?"

"I'm a changed man. Ariya's made me a better person."

"Oh please. I'll show you that you don't need her." She leaned in and kissed me. Before I could even push her off of me, I heard a gasp.

'Ariya!'

I shoved Rachel away from me, looking to where the reason for my very existence once stood. Pain shredded through my body making me double over gasping. I need my mate. I want my mate. I started towards the door when a hand grabbed my arm. I turned to see the smug face of _Rachel_. Anger shot through me like nothing I've ever felt before.

"I fucking hate you. Do you hear me? I hate your fucking guts. You have no right coming back here and acting like nothing happened in the past couple of years. You left, I moved on. I am happy for once in my life. Ariya makes me want to live my life. She completes me in ways that no one would ever imagine. Before her, I was an angry asshole. Now, I'm grateful for every second I'm alive because I get to spend it with her. Don't you get it? I don't want you. You can't just try to ruin my relationship. I already said it once before. I am going to marry that girl one day. We will be together for the rest of our lives. Nothing, especially not you, will come in the way of that. Now leave. And don't come back. You had a life before, go back to it. I don't care, but just leave me and Ariya alone."

With that, I ran out the door and sprinted to find the love of my life. The pain never subsided. I saw a body huddled on the ground and ran even faster. Picking her up, I huddled her closer to me. 'She's freezing!' I quick got her to Sam's house. There was an uproar when I burst through the door. Sam ordered me to give her to Emily while we talked. She went to go change her clothes.

"What in the hell happened? What did you do?" I've never seen him this mad. "I tell my sister to go talk to you about her fears and you bring her back like this?"

"After patrols, I went home to shower because I was covered in mud from the rain. I was on my way out when I saw _Rachel Black_ on my couch." I spat her name out with complete disgust. "I tried explaining to her about Ariya and she wouldn't listen to me. I told her that I'm definitely staying with Ariya for the rest of our lives together. She's so lucky that she's female. I've never felt so angry in my life."

"So that's it? Why's Ariya like this?"

"No. Rachel kissed me." Growls erupted around the room. "But before I could push her off, Ariya saw. I swear, I didn't kiss Rachel. I didn't want to. I only want Ariya."

"Did you try talking to Ariya?"

"I pushed Rachel from me and repeated myself from before. Then I said to never come near me or Ariya ever again. If you don't believe me, I will show you guys." I pleaded with them. Sam nodded at me and sighed deeply.

"Paul, you have to know that Rachel came here earlier and basically threatened Ariya." I growled.

"_What?_ What'd she say?"

"Basically to stay away from you because she doesn't deserve someone like you and that you would never want her. She said there was nothing that Ariya could do to stop her. I came home from being with Emily and I see the door open and see her sitting there crying. Rachel even pushed her on the ground before she left. Ariya now has bruises on her shoulder." My anger returned. I was shaking so much that the room was getting blurry. We went outside and I showed them what happened, and Sam showed us what he came home to. I was shaking when I phased back.

A low, painful moaning noise snapped me out of my fury. I twirled around to see my soul mate cringing inward. I rushed forward to take her in my arms and before I could get to her, she blacked out. My chest tightened painfully and I cradled her to my chest, rocking back and forth, begging her to wake up.

* * *

Ariya POV

I felt myself coming back into consciousness, groaning at how hard my head was pounding at me. My eyes were so swollen, I couldn't open my eyes. I realized that I was being rocked back and forth and held into hot arms. My hearing was coming back to me and I heard a voice calling out to me, pleading me to open my eyes. I tried swallowing, but my throat was sore and shut. I opened my eyes very slowly, the light was very dim. I realized I had to be in my room. I heard sniffling above me and I turned my head towards the source. Paul had his eyes closed and tears, his face contorted in a look of pain. I looked over to him and moved my hand to him. His eyes shot open and he crushed me further to him.

"Oh thank god! Oh Ariya!" His voice was thick with emotion and I felt tears on my neck. His whole body shaking with the force of his sobs.

"P-P-Paul?" My was scratchy and it hurt to talk. He understood right away and called for Sam, who ran up the stairs with a glass of water. Paul took it and fed me sips, making sure that I could swallow them. After my throat calmed a bit, I started to push away from Paul and began reaching for Sam. I didn't forget what I saw. And I need to protect myself, protect my heart. He whined, shook his head, and pulled me in closer to him.

"Sam?" I whispered. I heard him sigh and start to take me from Paul's arms, much to Paul's horror. He started growling and snapping at Sam. I whimpered, pushing at his chest, wanting to get away. He looked down at me, complete shock and agony written in his features. Sam picked me up and Paul backed up, tears streaming down his face as he ran out of the room. I buried my head into Sam's chest, crying, and he rubbed my back soothingly.

"Hey sweetie, it's good to see you awake. But what's with the tears?"

"I saw it, Sam. I saw the kiss."

"Oh honey. Paul showed us what happened. Rachel kissed him. You didn't stay long enough to see him push her off, or to hear all that he said to her." I looked up at him.

"What?"

"Sweetheart, Paul basically told her to leave and never come back. He would never hurt you like that."

"But that doesn't exactly ease any of my fears, Sam. She said he loved her. What if there was no imprinting? When she came back, he probably would've taken her back." I don't know what to do. My brain is telling me to run away, but my heart is telling me to go to him. What do I do?" He sighed and pulled me to him, patting down my hair and rubbing my back some more.

"Go talk to him. You need to. He's in serious pain right now." I nodded.

"Can you send him up? I don't think my legs are stable enough for me to walk." Sam placed me on the bed and kissed my forehead before walking out.

I sat there, thinking of everything that I should say. My heart raced as I heard footsteps nearing the door. When it opened, in walked Paul, nervous and fidgety. I held my hand out to him and he let out a cry and picked me up to him, sobbing into me.

"Paul. We need to talk." I felt him nod and he put me down on his lap and leaned back against the headboard.

"I understand that you pushed her away, but you have to see it my way. Her coming back here helped my fears come alive. I know that you care about me, but you cared about her too." I saw him about to protest, but I shushed him. "Look, what if there was no imprinting? What if it was up to us to determine who our soul mates are? Would you have looked twice at me? Would you have said more than two words to me every time you saw me, those being 'hi' and 'bye'? I don't know what to think. No matter what, she made me realize that you loved her at one point. What if she came back and there was no imprinting? Would you be with me? Would you have gone back to her?" He was silent.

"Paul. Would you be here right now if there was no imprinting? Would you want me? I get it, the imprint only shows you who your perfect match is, but how can you even try to prove to me that you would be here without it? That the pull isn't too much for you to ignore?"

He didn't say a word. He didn't even look at me. His silence was answer enough. I choked back a sob.

"I want you to go." His head whipped up, eyes searching mine.

"You don't mean that." I closed my eyes, trying to hold back my tears. I need to do this.

"Yes, I do. You need to understand, Paul. Although you don't care about her now, you did once before. And I'm nothing like her, so how would you even look at me without the wolf? The wolf loves me, the wolf cares about me. But the man? I'm not so sure. What do you even call me to others? Imprint. Mate. Not girlfriend. Hell, not even your girl. Just go. I need time to myself. You have to leave me until I call you. Please don't call me, text me, or come to see me. Please."

"Why?" He sounded so broken. I almost lost all of my resolve. But I had to stay strong. Imprinting wasn't all sunshine and roses. You had to work on it, just like a regular relationship. And I needed time to myself.

"Because, this isn't healthy. These fears. I want time to think. Alone. I'll call you and tell you when I'm ready, maybe you'll want to see me, maybe not, but that's something you have to decide. We both could use this. Time to reflect."

"Please. I can change. I'll do anything." He pleaded. If anything, my heart broke even further.

"Paul."

"I promise. I can do better. Don't do this. I can change. For you. Anything. I can be better." I had to fight for this.

"Please, Paul." I held his face in my hands. "Please."

"Um. If that's what you want. I guess." He didn't let go.

"Yes. Paul. Please, go." He whimpered and brought me back in for a kiss, rough and passionate. My tears were threatening to escape. He looked me in the eyes and kissed me one last time, a sweet, slow kiss. He then got up and walked out the door, taking one last look at me as he walked out.

I collapsed in the bed, our combined pain feeding through the imprint bond. The tears cascading down my face, my body shaking with the force of my cries. I heard a wolf howl, a painful, broken noise. I heard running in the house and knew that Emily was coming up to me. She burst through the door and laid down next to me trying to calm me. I hated hurting him, but it was what I felt needed to be done.

* * *

Paul POV

I couldn't believe my ears.

She wanted me gone.

My imprint, rejecting me.

I didn't even get the chance to tell her how much I love her. I just ran out the door, phasing as soon as I was out the front door. I let out a howl, showing my anguish and heartbreak.

The guys all phased in with me and tried to calm me, but I could only see visions of Ariya.

My beautiful Ariya.

She didn't want me.

She made me leave. I could hear her cries and my wolf whined with need to comfort her, but I respected her enough to stay away.

The pack tried to sympathize with me, but I wouldn't hear it. No matter how much she tried to explain, I couldn't understand. I just didn't.

I thought imprinting was a gift from the spirits. Why would it be so hard for us?

Why did _Rachel_ come back? I felt the insane instinct to go and hurt her for hurting my imp-girlfriend.

I can change.

For her.

I'll do anything.

For her.

I will do anything she asks of me.

How could she think that I wouldn't want to see her when she calls me?

I'll always want her.

Always.

I couldn't phase back.

Too much pain.

So, I stayed a wolf.

My thoughts, too far gone.

I'll wait forever for her.

She's my world.

I love her.

Ariya.

* * *

Ariya POV

The days passed slowly.

I stayed in my room, not wanting to see anyone. Sam came up to just sit with me. He understood.

Emily came up to me at times to help me shower or try to feed me. I wasn't hungry. I just laid there.

The nightmares came back. They were worse.

Sometimes the guys would come up. They didn't understand. They told me about Paul, trying to break me.

I just stayed there.

Leah was mad at me. She yelled at me. She tried to make me react.

I couldn't.

After 3 days, Embry came to see me. I think he was avoiding me for a little, because he didn't want anyone to think that he was happy about it all.

But he just laid there with me. He talked to me, trying to help. Shared memories of the past. Trying to get me to laugh. He told me that he loved me, but he wasn't in love with me anymore. But we were just best friends, like always. He'll always be my best friend. I know what he means.

He came back and stayed with me the most.

After a week, everyone had enough. Sam picked me up and carried me downstairs. They made me watch a movie with them, they fed me.

I just wanted to be left alone. I didn't want them to worry. I was being selfish, and I knew it. But I think I deserved that for once in my life. Finally, for once in my life, I was done with listening to everyone and was trying to protect myself. I was doing a horrible job. I was so dependent on others that it made me sick. I need to be my own person. But how could I when it made this result?

I lost so much weight. I couldn't sleep, the nightmares were too much. This wasn't taking care of myself. This wasn't happiness. I got what I deserved.

In the middle of the movie, the door slammed open. A figure walked in, dark and feral. His hair was wild and messy. His skin under his eyes were sunken in from his lack of sleep. He looked skinnier, his eyes were bloodshot. His face was scruffy, looking like he didn't shave in a while. He looked like he was going to go insane. I was heartbroken again when I took in the sight of him. So good to see him. So good. The name left my mouth before I knew it, making it my first word in a week. It sounded so right, my lips shaping it so perfectly. My voice was just a whisper.

"Paul."

* * *

Paul POV

A week.

_A week_.

That's how long it's been.

A FUCKING WEEK.

I am going out of my mind.

I finally phased back after I couldn't handle anymore visions from everyone.

Especially Embry's.

He was the one that got the most reaction from her. He would talk to her about old memories. Once in a while, a corner of her mouth would lift, or the light would be brought back in her eyes.

Her eyes.

It's been a week since I looked into them.

Her mouth.

It's been a week since I last kissed it.

I need her.

I'll prove to her that I want her. That she's everything I could've imagined in having as a soul mate and more.

I tried.

_So hard._

I couldn't stay away. Not a second time.

I saw how mad everyone was at her. Especially Leah. She didn't care about hurting her. She just kept yelling. I was so mad I attacked her. But that didn't stop her.

I need her.

Sam gave me clothes that had a recent scent of hers on it.

I used her toothbrush. It might be gross, but she has one at home. I need to be as close to her as possible. Jared was there with me every day. He saw her once a day. But only just to tell her how much I miss her.

I miss her so much.

So, I ran to the house.

I opened the door and she was there. She looked tinier. Oh god. It was so good to see her again. My wolf purred in pleasure in response to finally seeing her, and then whined at how bad she looked. Her eyes lit up when they looked into mine. She looked across me, trying to see how bad of shape I was in. Her mouth opened and she said my name. I closed my eyes in response to the sound of her voice. It sounded scratchy.

I was so happy to see her. But I need her. It's been a week. And I need to prove to her just how much I want her. The room cleared, leaving just us there.

I slowly stalked over to her. She was going to see how much in love I am with her. How much I worship the very ground she walks on. How much I need her.

I need to see how much she needs me. How much she wants me. How much she loves me.

She stood up, backing up. Not a good move. The wolf was very close to the edge. And he loves the chase.

* * *

So... I need to know. Lemons or no? So PM me to vote. Review! Until next time

~Ariya-angels


	13. Just the Way You Are

A/N: Okay, just so you guys know, this chapter contains smut. So, do not read unless you are at least 18 or older. Thank you. This chapter is called Just the Way You Are based off of the song by Bruno Mars.

When I see your face There's not a thing that I would change 'Cause you're amazing Just the way you are

And when you smile The whole world stops and stares for awhile 'Cause girl, you're amazing Just the way you are

~Just the Way You Are by Bruno Mars

Last time: _I slowly stalked over to her. She was going to see how much I in love I was with her. How much I worshipped the very ground she walked on. How much I need her. _

_I need to see how much she needs me. How much she wants me. How much she loves me. _

_She stood up, backing up. Not a good mood. The wolf was very close to the edge. And he loves the chase._

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that are in this story, except Ariya. She is my own little creation.

* * *

Normal POV

Paul kept walking forward, and although she knew he would never hurt her, Ariya felt a bit of fear spike through her. He kept backing her up until she hit the wall behind her. He stopped a bit in front of her and looked at her with a gleam in his eye. "Am I scaring you, baby?" She shook her head quickly. Leaning forward until his hands rested on either side of her head on the wall, Paul moved his head close to hers.

"You sure about that little girl?"

Ariya squeaked when Paul rubbed his cheek against one of hers.

"You're trembling, baby."

Ariya couldn't talk.

Having him this close to her after a week was amazing. His scent surrounded her. She was drowning in it.

He moved to rub his cheek on her other one.

The very simple touch of his skin to hers set her on fire. Everything felt right when she was surrounded by Paul. She was punishing bother herself and him by keeping a distance. They were both very happy that his resolve cracked. An Eskimo kiss, he inhaled deeply. His eyes shot open at the potent smell of her arousal.

'Oh God, she smells so good.'

"Mmmmmm." He shoved his face into the crook of her neck Nuzzling his face into her, there was a rumbling all through his body.

Ariya gasped as Paul placed kisses along her neck. Sucking a particularly sensitive spot just below her ear, Paul reveled in the feel of her body trembling beneath him. Nothing felt better than being with her, having her body pressed up against his.

He smashed his lips down onto hers, but she didn't respond. Her lips stayed still and unresponsive. He growled against her. Frustrated that she wasn't begging him for more. "Kiss me back, damn it!" Her resolve broke.

Their lips moved together in a seductive dance. Tongues dueling and teeth clashing together in a desperate attempt to be as close as possible. They both missed this. Every moan that she let out, he answered with a growl. He bit her lower lip and pulled on it, making her gasp and cry out, the sound going straight to his dick.

Just being here didn't help to satisfy the wolf. He needed to take care of her. Seeing her look so small, so disheveled, made both him and the wolf unsettled.

Picking her up, ignoring her squeak of surprise, he threw her over his shoulder, turned her around, and ran out the door. Ariya only screamed once, earning herself a swift smack on the ass. She knew for sure that Paul couldn't and wouldn't ever hurt her. It's just that she's never seen him this way before. He was always so sweet with her. No matter how rude and crass he was with everyone else, Paul was gentle with her. Now, his body emanated power. She knew just how close his wolf was to the edge.

Getting to the house, Paul put her down, only to pick her back up bridal style. Then he ran up the stairs into the bathroom. Ariya began to protest when he started to take off her clothes. "Hush, baby. I'm not going to do anything. I just need to take care of you. Please." She nodded, and he went back to work.

Kneeling down in front of her, he carefully removed her pants, leaving Ariya in her bra and panties. She blushed and looked away from him. He grabbed her face and pulled her to look at him. "Hey. Honey. There is no reason to be shy with me. C'mon now. You know that. You are so beautiful. Trust me." He kissed her gently and reached behind her and unsnapped her bra, pulling it away from her. Then, he leaned down and grabbed the sides of her underwear and pulled them down, his eyes never leaving hers. She grabbed onto his shoulders to keep her balance when she stepped out of them. He quickly pulled off his shorts in an attempt to make her more comfortable with the fact that she was naked.

Paul smiled and kissed her before going to turn on the water, making sure it wasn't too hot, and picked her up, placing her inside. He gently washed her hair, using her strawberry shampoo, and massaged her head with his finger tips and she let out a soft moan. He could feel all of the apprehension leave her body. She leaned back into him, eyes closed and a soft smile graced her features. Gently pushing her under the water, Paul rinsed it out. He grabbed the conditioner and squirted some into his palms, rubbing it along her scalp, running it through to the tips. Grabbing his body wash, because he wanted her to smell like him, he kneaded her skin. He took extra care to spend lots of time on her breasts, the soap making it easier to move across them, hearing her let out a sigh of content. Paul squeezed, rubbed, and pinched, loving the gasps and cries she's making.

Regretfully, his hands moved away from her breasts to work on her arms and then her back. His hands kneaded any tension away from her body, feeling her melt into his body further. She was like putty to him. He kneeled in front of her, bending down to take care of her legs and tiny feet. He worked his way back up and feeling her hesitance, he leaned up and kissed her again. "You can trust me, honey. I will never hurt you. Don't worry." She nodded her head and bit her lip, cheeks tinting as her nerves took over.

He squirted more body wash in his palms, and kissed her. Using the kiss as a distraction, he grabbed her butt, just leaving his hands there. She squealed, but he just pulled her back, moving his lips against hers. When he pulled back, he squeezed his hands making her giggle. "I like this. A lot." Paul wagged his eyebrows suggestively, causing her to erupt with laughter. He smiled and shut those giggling lips with his own, and he washed her ass and lower back, moving his hands to her stomach.

Drawing circles into her skin with the suds, he worked in fervor, moving slowly downward to that area of her body that captured his full attention. She wasn't bare, but neatly trimmed, and he used his finger to follow that trail all the way down.

Lightly, he washed the outside of her, making sure she was nice and clean. Her body was shaking with the feelings he was bringing upon her. His fingers were left sparks along her body. He never went too far with his hands, just enough to drive her crazy. Ariya grabbed onto his face and kissed him hard. Paul smiled against her lips. He knew what she wanted. He wanted it as well. No matter what, he would make sure that she would be in complete control over what they were doing.

Pulling away from him, Ariya grabbed his shampoo and took her turn massaging his head. Paul let out a groan, no one ever took care of him before. Her little fingers worked hard, pushing against his head, scratching his scalp and scrubbing the shampoo into his hair. His hands moved along her sides and back, resting on top of her butt, pulling her closer to him. His face was almost leveled to hers and he couldn't help but keep kissing her. The kisses were lazy and sloppy and exactly what they both wanted.

Once she was done with his hair, Ariya grabbed his body wash and began to wash his shoulders, arms, chest, and back. She couldn't reach any lower, so she had Paul stand up. Bending over, she washed his legs and feet and blushed and stood up when she got higher. "Um. Should I…? I mean. Um. Do you want me to wash you?" He grinned.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to." He wanted her to. So badly. He was hard from the second he looked at her, and now it was getting painful. She looked up at him, biting her lip.

"Show me how." Paul groaned and grabbed her soapy hands. He guided them over to his hard cock and had her grip it tight. Then he showed her how to move up and down. Her hands on him felt like heaven. She kept going, adding a twist every couple strokes. Ariya was concentration so much that Paul had to grab her face to make her look at him.

He stopped her. Right away, Ariya felt upset. He pulled her into his chest. "No, no! Honey you were perfect. I just think we should talk first. Trust me, I wouldn't have stopped you if I didn't think this was important." She nodded into his chest and they stayed that way until the water got cold, making Ariya squeak in surprise. Laughing, Paul went and got her a towel, first drying her off, then attacking her hair with it. He laughed and wrapped her up in it. After putting a towel around himself, Paul went out and sat down on the bed next to her.

"Ariya. I know that we haven't been together long, but I wanna make something clear here. The imprint isn't making me feel this way about you. Sure, when I first met you, I didn't think we'd be close. Even without an imprint bond, we're still each other's perfect match in every way possible. We would have found a way to each other. I would've quit being a dumbass and asked you out, even though I'd be terrified that Sam wouldn't have let me. I would've spent every second trying to convince you to give me a chance, that I'm worth a chance, that I wouldn't have done anything to hurt you. You mean so much to me, and I'm so thankful that you're mine. Ariya, I-I love you. Without this imprinting. I love you." Ariya couldn't help but just stare. Paul fidgeted under her look, interpreting it as a sort of disgust.

"Paul, I love you too." He heard her whisper. His head shot up and he smiled so wide, it felt like it would split his face open. He grabbed her face and pulled her in for a kiss. Ariya attached her hands at his hair, drawing him closer to her, deepening the kiss. Moving to hover over her, Paul stretched themselves across the bed. He pulled away from the kiss, going down to suck along her neck. She was panting and shaking with want. As Paul nipped at her collarbone, Ariya decided.

"Paul. I'm ready." He froze and looked up at her.

"What?" She giggled and sat up. She began to kiss and suck on his neck, hearing him groan. She nuzzled her face into his neck.

"I'm ready, Paul." Cupping her face in his hands, he looked her straight in the eyes.

"Are you sure?" Smiling at him, Ariya nodded.

"Yeah. I'm sure. Make love to me, Paul." Paul smiled back at her and gently pushed her back down on the bed.

"Give me a couple minutes. I want to make this right." He kissed her once more and got up, rummaging through the house. "Hey, baby? Go in the bathroom. I wanna make this a surprise." He was too determined for Ariya to say no. She went in the bathroom, where she rubbed lotion all over her body. Attacking her hair once more with the towel, she brushed it out, making sure it was unknotted and soft.

She was still brushing her hair when Paul opened up the bathroom door. Taking the brush from her, he brushed through her hair a few times. When he was done, he lifted her up, bridal style, and kissed her, walking her over to the bed. Ariya looked around when he put her down and smiled. The room was dim with candles surrounding them. Soft music was playing in the background. The lighting made everything seem dream-like.

"I read that this type of stuff helps to relax you, making it easier on you when it happens." She pulled his face down towards hers and they kissed. His hands went down to take her towel off and hers tugged on his towel. He kissed down her body, stopping at her breasts, taking one nipple into his mouth, he cupped the other in his hand, squeezing it. She gasped and moaned his name. He switched between them, and only stopped when her body was shaking, her breath coming out in pants.

Paul went lower. He kissed and nipped down her ribcage, eliciting giggles from her. Dipping his tongue down into her navel, he caused her to gasp and squirm. Going further down, he reached her pussy. It was glistening with her arousal. He inhaled deeply and growled. "Baby, you smell so good. I want to. Can I? I need to taste you baby." She bit her lip, but nodded.

He swiped his tongue across her lower lips and groaned at the taste. "Baby, you taste so good!" All of Ariya's apprehension went flying out the window as he continued. It felt so good. He parted the lips and flattened his tongue against her, getting as much of her juices as he possibly could. He was getting drunk off of her taste, he couldn't get enough. The tip of his tongue circled her clit and she cried out. Her hips were bucking against his face, so he laid one hand across her stomach, trying to control her movements. Coming out of her mouth was a mixture of a keening noise and a chant of his name. He watched her face under his lashes and loved seeing the look of pure pleasure that he was giving her. Dipping his tongue inside of her, she gasped and squirmed. He continued to thrust his tongue inside of her, going up to circle her clit every couple of strokes. Ariya felt the tightening in her lower stomach and her moans got louder. He sucked her clit into his mouth, the tip of his tongue flicking it. Then, her world shattered. She came so hard she saw stars. Paul continued to lap at her, drawing her orgasm out as much as he could.

When the tremors stopped, he pulled back, wiped his mouth and hovered back over her. Their lips crashed together, tongues meshing and Ariya moaned a bit when she tasted herself on his tongue. He reached over and grabbed a condom and rolled it over his hard shaft. Looking at his size, Ariya's nerves settled back in. Paul was quick to try to calm her. "Don't worry baby. If you need me to stop at any point, I will. I'm going to try to make this as comfortable and good as I can for you."

So, he worked to make her more relaxed. His hand trailed down her body and felt how ready she was. "Oh god. You're so wet!" He lined up in front of her entrance. Lifting her legs, he had her wrap them around his waist to get a better angle. "Relax, honey. I love you."

He pushed in, gently. Slowly thrusting into her, he went further into her every time. Ariya's eyes were on his. The pain was there and it was bad, but it wasn't as terrible as she imagined. She relaxed further, and soon he was fully seated inside of her. He held still for her, but it was hard. She was so tight! Tears pricked her eyes, and Paul kissed them away, and kissed her hard. "Just let me know when you're ready." She waited until some of the pain passed and moved her hips, feeling if any pain would come back. Paul groaned. She was moving along his shaft and he had to beg himself into check.

"You can move." She managed to gasp out. Paul growled and slowly began to thrust. It had them both gasping in pleasure. Soon, she whimpered at him and his thrusts became harder. He moved in and out of her faster. A thin layer of sweat covered them both. Paul bent down to capture her lips in a passionate kiss. He knew that in order for her to orgasm for her first time, he needed to be extra attentive to her. His free hand worked at her breasts, squeezing, tweaking, rubbing. Her body was quivering with pleasure. Paul's thrusts became even faster as he was approaching his own orgasm. His hand moved from her breasts and down to her clit and he rubbed furiously.

"Come on baby. I'm so close. Come with me." Ariya moaned his name and felt herself at her peak. Screaming each other's names, they both came at the same time. Her walls clenched around him and he squirted into the condom.

Paul collapsed beside her, taking off his condom and throwing it in the trash. He laid down with her and cuddled her, holding her close. Ariya was so happy that they had a high powered fan running because she was already hot and sweaty from the sex, and his 108 temperature didn't help at all. He kissed her lazily and smiled.

"I love you, Ariya." She grinned at him.

"I love you too, baby." He groaned.

"Don't get me all worked up again, woman." She laughed. A yawn escaped her lips. "Go to sleep honey." He kissed her again and snuggled closer to her. He would never let anyone know how much he secretly _loved_ cuddling with her. He drifted off to sleep thinking of how much he loves her and how lucky he is to have her.

* * *

So? What do you think? Please review! I love you guys! Until next time

~Ariya-angels


	14. Truly, Madly, Deeply

A/N: So, I didn't get any reviews from last chapter, but I have to know if it was awkward in any way, or if I should go back and change anything? Please if you want, just private message me. So, I decided that, since Ariya and Paul are both Quileute, they should speak some of the language. Um, I need you guys to vote on something for me. Do you guys like Jacob with long hair or short? I mean, muscles are still there, but just worry about his hair. So, long or short? Please vote! This chapter is named after the song Truly, Madly, Deeply by One Direction.

Truly, madly, deeply, I am

Foolishly, completely falling

And somehow you kicked all my walls in

So baby, say you'll always keep me

Truly, madly, crazy, deeply in love with you

In love with you

~Truly, Madly, Deeply by 1D

Last time: _"I love you, Ariya." She grinned at him._

_"I love you too, baby." He groaned._

_"Don't get me all worked up again, woman." She laughed. A yawn escaped her lips. "Go to sleep honey." He kissed her again and snuggled closer to her. He would never let anyone know how much he secretly _loved_ cuddling with her. He drifted off to sleep thinking of how much he loves her and how lucky he is to have her._

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that are in this story, except Ariya. She is my own little creation.

* * *

Normal POV

As Ariya woke up, she found herself snuggled into Paul's chest, her legs tangled in between his thighs. His body caged around hers, protectively and lovingly, and she didn't want to move. She moved in closer, kissing his naked chest, and wrapped her arms around him. Looking down when she felt her skin touch his, she blushed as she remembered the events from the night before.

"Little girl, you know what that blush does to me." Said blush intensified as she looked up to see Paul watching her, his eyes dark. She smiled up at him, trying to gain some confidence and squished herself to him, giggling at the groan he let out.

Rolling on top of her to straddle her body, Paul grabbed her hands and held them above her head. Looking her up and down, he grinned. He leaned in and nuzzled her neck. "Hach chi'í, baby."

"Morning, babe." Ariya said, trying to stifle in the moan from Paul's nose running over her pulse point. He sat up, smirking, with one eyebrow raised.

"Babe?" She giggled.

"Yeah. You call me baby, I call you babe. Problem, Mr. Lahote?" He growled and smashed his lips to hers. His tongue played along the seam of her lips, but she kept them closed, teasing him. So, he ran the tip of his tongue along the outline of her lips, then along the full upper lip and plump lower lip. He was driving her crazy. Her mouth opened with a breathy gasp of his name, and he smiled in the kiss. He _loves _how responsive she is to his touch. Paul nibbled on her bottom lip and sucked it into his mouth. His body moved to lay in between her legs, and Ariya cried out at the pain of her legs moving apart wide enough to accompany the size of his body.

Immediately, Paul got off of her, cursing, and sat down next to her. He cupped her face, hating himself for seeing pain etched into her features. She opened her eyes, trying to reassure him with a smile. She didn't expect the sudden pain that came from in between her legs, but she heard stories about it hurting for days up to weeks for some girls.

Paul's brain was on a never ending loop of self hatred, and it showed in his eyes. "Shit, Ariya. Are you okay?" She nodded. "Fuck. I'm so sorry, baby. God, I'm such a fucking asshole." Ariya smiled and put her hand over his mouth, silencing his self-deprecating speech.

"Shut the fuck up, Paul." He gaped at her, in shock at her words. "Look. It hurts. I know. But, I knew that it would probably be like this. I just forgot in my haze of lust, brought upon by my very sexy boyfriend." She giggled. "But last night was amazing. You made it very special for me, and I can't complain. You are huge. I don't know _how_ you fit." He finally cracked a smile. "But it was my first time. It was supposed to hurt. Honestly, I didn't expect to have an orgasm. Only a small percentage of girls actually do. Boy, you must've worked hard. It was everything I could've wanted. It was perfect. _You_ are perfect."

With that, Ariya kissed him, stopping whatever protests he had from coming out of his mouth. She wanted to show him how special he makes her feel. Paul pulled back and stood up. He whispered for her to wait a couple minutes. When he came back, Paul scooped her up in his arms and took her into the bathroom, where a hot bath was waiting for her.

Placing her inside of the water, he stepped in behind her, and pulled her back into his chest. The water stung, and Ariya couldn't help but hiss, but the heat of both the water and the man behind her, dulled the pain and soothed all of the aches and soreness. She sighed and leaned back further into his chest. He washed her body, massaging and relaxing her even more. He took care of her, Paul's arms wrapped around her and pulled her closer to him, always closer.

Paul walked into the bedroom. Looking at the bloodstain on the bed sheets, he sighed. Grabbing a pair of his shorts, he got dressed, and found a pair of his boxers and a dress for Ariya, who was currently sleeping in the warm water, to change into. He cleaned around the room, removing all of the candles he set out and picked up the towels from the floor. Grimacing, he approached the bed. Pulling off the sheets, he growled at the strong scent of their love making that was coming off of them. Throwing them in the washing machine, he grabbed his extra set of sheets and went to go put them on.

Hearing his name, Paul wandered over to the bathroom where his imprint was rubbing her eyes, yawning. 'She's so cute.' He smiled and grabbed a towel, carefully picking her up out of the tub and drained the water. He set her down and quickly dried her off, being very watchful of her upper thighs and sore center. Clasping her bra on, she laughed as she allowed him to put the boxers on, and he slipped the sundress over her head.

Ariya couldn't walk right. It annoyed her to no end. She kinda just wobbled slowly. Paul had had enough of it and just picked her up and carried her everywhere. There was a bonfire tonight, and Emily wanted Ariya there early to help her make the food.

So, they were on their way to Sam's.

* * *

Ariya POV

Paul won't let me walk. Like he literally will not.

He just kinda picked me up and started walking to Sam's. And then he growled at me when I began to protest.

I mean, I do understand why, but won't Sam get suspicious?

Oh well. I actually kinda love it when Paul carries me. It makes me feel special.

When we got to Sam's Paul carried me inside the house and finally put me down on the couch. Before going to greet everyone else, he peppered kisses all over my face. He has never been so sweet and attentive to me before.

And Sam noticed. So when he came over to hug me, he checked me over for injuries. When he saw none, he relaxed a bit. "Why don't you go in the kitchen and help Emily out with all of the food. She's been begging for some help." Nodding, I stood up, slowly, and carefully started to walk over to the kitchen. A hand grabbed my arm, stopping me from moving any further. I turned to see a furious Sam glaring at Paul.

"What did you do to her?"

"Sam-" He cut me off.

"No, Ariya. You are hurt. What did he do to you?" I huffed.

"Nothing I didn't want done to me." I said indignantly.

They all had different responses to what I said. Jared started laughing really hard, Quil and Jacob's jaws dropped, Embry's eyes bugged out, Paul smirked, and Sam just stared at me incredulously before grimacing.

I sighed. "Look, I thought we talked about this? What happens with me and Paul, personally, stays just that. Personal. If I want to tell you what exactly went on, then I will. All you need to know is that I'm happy. Sure, a little sore, but everything is fine. Perfect, in fact. Don't worry. And don't you dare go off on Paul. He didn't force me to do anything that I didn't want him to."

With that, I walked over to Paul, who was still smirking, tilting my face up for a kiss, which he gave me, and went into the kitchen.

Walking into the kitchen, I saw Emily laughing so hard that tears were streaming down her face. When she finally calmed down, I asked her what was so funny.

"You completely took them by surprise. And Sam. You shut him up pretty quickly."

"Well, he had no right talking to Paul like that." Emily nodded and then, after a minute of silence, got serious.

"But you were _careful_, right?"

"Of course. I mean, I am a little worried, but who wouldn't be?" She nodded.

"So, do I get details?" I gawked.

"Emily!" She laughed.

"What!? I wanna know."

I looked to see that the guys went outside and were talking very animatedly.

"Alright. What do you want to know?"

"How did he make it known that that was what he wanted?"

"Actually, I told him that I wanted to do it."

"Really? What was his face like?" Ariya giggled.

"He looked completely shocked. Jaw dropped and eyes wide opened. He even gulped." They went into a fit of giggles. "But it was amazing. A little weird at first because he's so tall and my head only reached his chest, but that man is flexible. Arched his back like a cat and made sure he could kiss me." We giggled. Then a soft smile graced my features. "He made it so special and even he looked a little scared."

"Special? How so?"

"Well, after I told him, he sent me to the bathroom for a little while, so that he could take care of some stuff. When he came back, he picked me up and carried me over to the bed. Emily, there were candles and music was playing. He said he read that that kind of stuff would help me to relax, so that everything would hurt less."

"Paul did that? Candles? Music? Wow. He's so thoughtful when it comes to you. Sam didn't do that for me. But it was your first time. I'm so happy that he made it special for you. What made you decide that it was the right time? Because yesterday, when he picked you up and ran out of the house, Sam almost went after him." I blushed.

"I realized how much he means to me, and how much I love him." She gasped.

"You told him you love him?"

"Well, he said he loves me first." She squealed and hugged me.

"I'm so happy for you! So, did what exactly did he do? I do want details." She wagged her eyebrows.

"Emily! I'm not going to say exactly what he did."

"But did you? You know? Have… um… release?" She sounded so awkward. I guess she's not used to talking like this.

"Well… Uh yeah."

"Um… how many? Come on, don't make this awkward. I don't get to have girl talk ever. Humor me."

"Uh… two. We uh… together…" Her eyebrows raised at that.

"Really? That's sweet." She gave me a soft smile and stood up. "Now, I doubt that you'll want me to keep pestering you about this. So let's get this food ready!" I laughed and went to help her.

_With the guys…_

* * *

Paul POV

Ariya cannot walk. And it kills me every time I see it. So, when we went to Sam's, I just picked her up and carried her. I even growled when she told me that she wanted to walk. When I put her down on the couch, I couldn't help but kiss every inch of her face. She's just so cute. Also, I resolved that I would ask Sam's permission to mark her.

Of course, Sam has to be a douche and get in our business. It was as if he wasn't completely aware that I felt completely horrible, and when he said that I hurt her, I felt like a complete bastard. I was completely blown away when she defended me from Sam's rant. I couldn't help but smirk at the way she shut him up. God, I love her. I almost smacked her ass as she walked away from me and into the kitchen, but seeing how she was walked, stopped me.

We went outside afterwards and I knew that now was the time to ask.

"Hey, Sam." He still glared at me.

"Yes?" I knew that I had to do this.

"Can I talk to you, alone?"

"Oh, just spit it out Paul."

"I would like to have permission to… mark my imprint." I watched as his face slowly turned progressively more angry. In all my life, I've never seen a man's face turn purple before. If it was anyone but my Alpha, and that it was aimed at me, I would've laughed. Jared and Jake rushed to his side, just in case."

"You want to… _mark_ her? Don't you think you should give her some time? She's already walking funny! Are you that inconsiderate? Do you only care about that one thing?"

"Look, man. I respect you, and you're one of my best friends, but say that I don't care or love Ariya again, and I will not hesitate to knock you on your sorry ass." He stopped. "What?"

"What did you just say?"

"I love her. So much. And I will not take anyone mocking that." Sam sighed.

"I guess, all I can say is, welcome to the family." He came over and shook my hand and clapped my back. Not even Sam has marked his imprint. We think it's because I'm so volatile, and my wolf is demanding it.

Talking in front of the council about pack things always seemed so pointless. But I guess this one is important, considering the fact that me and Ariya will be considered married in the eyes of the pack and the council once it happens. Contrary to popular belief, I really want to marry my girl. I want to show everyone that she's mine and _mine_ _only_. The mark will only ward off supernatural beings. I will have to worry about all the other assholes out there.

Now that that's over with, I only have to tell Ari. I hope she takes it well.

* * *

Kind of a filler chapter. But it took care of Paul's marking issue. Please, don't forget to vote! Long or short? Review! I love you guys! Until next time

~Ariya-angles


	15. We Should Be

AN: Okay, so. I have another story up, and I want you guys to vote on some things. For now, I'll just ask , Do you like Jacob with long hair? Or short hair? Please vote! OH! And I created a twitter account for my fanfiction account. Follow me: Ariya Angels (They don't let me do the – thing) and I will give updates there about my stories and you guys can talk to me about suggestions or comments or whatnot. If you want, I could make a facebook account? So, yeah. And I updated chapter 12, Just The Way You Are. I just added something to it. You don't have to go back and read it, it's that miniscule of a change. Sorry for taking FOREVER! I just have no excuse except for college is kicking my ass. Sorry. This chapter is named after the song We Should Be by Trey Songz.

I promised you

I'd take you out.

Enjoy your night,

out on the town.

Light dinner and

some champagne.

You deserve the best

of the finer thangs.

Girl tonight you couldn't look

any better.

Amazingly irresistible.

I can see it in my mind,

baby you and I,

later on tonight

makin love.

~We Should Be by Trey Songz

Last time: _Talking in front of the council about pack things always seemed so pointless. But I guess this one is important, considering the fact that me and Ariya will be considered married in the eyes of the pack and the council once it happens. Contrary to popular belief, I really want to marry my girl. I want to show everyone that she's mine and mine only. The mark will only ward off supernatural beings. I will have to worry about all the other assholes out there._

_Now that that's over with, I only have to tell Ari. I hope she takes it well._

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that are in this story, except Ariya. She is my own little creation.

* * *

Normal POV

Ariya is happy. She's in the kitchen cooking with her soon-to-be sister-in-law, for her boyfriend and best friends, while her man is out there talking business and helping to protect the tribe. He had patrol in a half hour, so Emily gave her the okay to go say goodbye.

Walking outside, she was happy to find the guys working to get everything set up for the bonfire tonight. Spotting her man, she sighed in appreciation when she saw he was shirtless and sweaty, getting the wood for the fire. Ariya resolved to just watch him for a few minutes.

As if sensing her, Paul turned around to meet her eyes, wagging his eyebrows at her, seeing the desire in her eyes. They darkened further. He stalked towards her slowly, going to stand in front of her on the porch. He pulled her flush against him and she squealed.

"Paul! You're sweaty and dirty!"

"Hmmm. I think we could get even more sweaty and dirty, little girl." Her desire spiked and his nostrils flared. "Careful, little girl. We're surrounded by a pack of wolves." Her cheeks flared, but she kept her eyes on him.

His hand reached down to trace her cheek, delicately. Licking his lips, he leaned down to kiss her. His lips grazed against hers, igniting that spark that neither of them would ever get used to. Lips moving in perfect synchronization, Ariya sighed into his mouth. Paul took the opportunity to slide his tongue in, moaning at the sweet taste of her. Their tongues meshed together, playfully twisting and twirling.

They were in their own tiny world when all of a sudden ice cold water was dumped on them. Ariya screamed and tried to run away from the cold, only to almost fall down. Paul grabbed her and held her to him, his heat warming her up. He turned around, still holding her to his chest, and growled.

Embry and Jacob were laughing while Quil tried to look innocent. The bucket was haphazardly tossed to the side a couple yards away from him. Picking a shivering Ariya in his arms, he went over to Quil, and asked him why the fuck he would do that.

"What? You two looked like you needed to cool off."

"Idiot, the sun's not out. We don't live in a particularly warm area. Just because it's summer, doesn't mean anything. She doesn't run on a temperature of 108. Why the fuck would you not think about that? Look! Her teeth are chattering." Quil at least had the decency to look a bit ashamed, for what he did.

Passing Ariya into Sam's awaiting arms, Paul waited a little before he pulled back his fist and let it fly. A loud crunch was heard and blood splattered out of Quil's nose. He flew back with the force of the punch and was holding onto his face.

"FUCK!" Quil screamed. Sam was already gone with Ariya, so Paul didn't have to worry about her.

Luckily, before Quil could get back up, Sam came out and ordered them to stop.

"Quil, Paul's right. She could get sick now. Paul's lucky with the temperature he runs on. You have to think about what you do."

"Look, I'm sorry. It was just a joke! But seriously, dude? I was not missing this side of you."

Everyone laughed.

"Seriously though, if she's got a cold or something, you're taking my patrol."

Paul went back inside the house, quickly drying himself off, and into Ariya's room to check on her. He saw her changed into new sweats, shivering.

"Awe, baby. You need a big strong man to warm you up?" She giggled and he slid next to her on the bed. She snuggled into him, his heat seeping into her skin. She sighed as he placed a kiss on her head.

"Hi." She said looking up at him.

"Hi." He laughed.

"Is everything okay outside? I didn't get anyone in trouble, did I?"

"No. Not at all."

"Don't you have patrol?"

"Na. Quil's taking care of that while I make sure you're okay."

"Oh."

A silence fell over them and she drew little circles on his chest, and he rubbed his hands up and down her back. As her eyes began to droop, he sighed.

"Ariya, we need to talk about something." That got her attention. She sat up, ignoring the pain, panic clear in her eyes.

"About what? Did I do something wrong?"

"No!" He calmed her. "No. You didn't do anything wrong. But this is important. I just want to you to keep an open mind. Okay?"

"Um. Alright." She was hesitant.

Paul took a deep breath. "Okay. You know the legends?"

"Of course, I grew up with them."

"Well, do you know about marking? It goes along with imprinting."

"No. What's that?"

"Well, it's when a wolf marks his imprint, or mate. It's a bite mark, that goes right here." He trailed his fingers along the spot that his wolf had been solely focused on, the spot where the neck meets the shoulder. Lately, that's been his favorite spot to kiss, touch, and leave hickies. "After I bite there, some things will change."

"Like what?"

"Well, first of all, the bite will transmit my scent into you. You will smell more like me. That way, it'll ward off any supernatural beings that come near you, because you'll stink like my wolf. Also, you will only be able to be impregnated by me, and you're fertility will increase. Um, you'll get some of my traits. Some of these might include raising your body temperature a bit to help fight off illness and possibly getting some of my grace. And some of your traits will be passed into me. But most importantly, you will not age until I stop phasing."

"Why not?"

"Because, how fair would it be if I had to keep phasing, and I stayed young and looking this sexy, while you had to grow up? You'd be one lucky cougar." He wagged his eyes leaning in and she batted his hands away.

"Oh. I understand." Paul was watching her closely, nervousness radiating off of him.

"Um, there's something else."

"What?"

"When I mark you, we will be married in the eyes of the pack and the council."

"Does that mean that we are getting married?"

"We don't have to get married for a while, but this is something that I think we need to do. My wolf demands it."

"Your wolf?"

"Yeah, he's kinda going nuts here just waiting to do that."

"Who else is marked?"

"No one. Sam and Jared's wolves don't feel the need to mark their mates yet. We think that I'm the only one because I'm so primal."

"So, how do you do this? Just bite my neck?"

"Well, it has to be during a certain time."

"What, like a full moon?" They laughed.

"No, silly. During sex."

"Oh."

"Yeah. I have to bite you and send you into an awesome orgasm apparently." Ariya laughed, calming his nerves a bit.

"If no one else has marked their imprints, then how do you know all of this?"

"I read the old journals. Not all of the wolves that did imprint eventually marked their mates. So, we don't know that Sam and Jared will definitely mark Emily and Kim in the future."

"Hmmm." Paul's fingers were fidgeting, playing with her hair; twirling the strands along his fingers.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"What do you think?"

"I think that I'd want to be marked by you."

"You sure? Once that happens, there's no going back. You'll be stuck with me, forever." Ariya grabbed his face, looking straight into his eyes.

"That sounds pretty fucking perfect to me." They laughed and he brought her in for a kiss.

* * *

_Later on…_

Paul POV

I was sitting on the couch waiting for my woman to come down so we can leave for the bonfire. Emily and Leah decided to get ready with her. They gave me a black shirt to wear along with some light jeans. It was nice to actually have a shirt on sometimes. I know that, although Ariya loves me without them, she'll appreciate the effort. However, the shirt was kind of really tight. At least it's supposed to be nice and hot out tonight, so I don't have to worry about my mate getting cold, not to mention with the bonfire warming her up. And, of course, there's me to keep her nice and toasty.

She walked down the stairs and I smiled at her. She was wearing a dark blue, black and white checkered shirt with the sleeves rolled up and tied at the bottom. Underneath that, she had a black tank top. Cute short white shorts made her tanned legs stand out. On her feet were these blue things that crisscrossed all over her feet.

Her hair was this sexy mess of curls and waves. It kinda looked like the way it did after we had sex, all messed up from my hands moving through it. I felt myself grow hard. Fuck.

And then my heart went into overdrive. On her neck was my necklace. It was the one my aunt gave me when I was little. It is a sterling silver "P" with these little black gems on the inside. I didn't wear it anymore because of phasing, but seeing it on her neck made both me and my wolf smug because, unknowingly or not to her, it was a sort of claim. That necklace basically said, back off, she's ours.

I think I was staring too much because her heart sped up and she began to fidget. I took two large steps over to her and pulled her into my body. She squeaked, and rested her hands on my chest. Her cheeks were a slight pink and I got to take a close look at the makeup job they did. It looked natural, but they made her eyes look amazingly sexy. They looked even more big and doe-like now. It was like a constant innocent meets puppy dog eye look. I know for sure that if she just took one look at me, I'd kneel before her and give her whatever she wanted. Shit, she looks nervous, I'd better say something quick.

"Hey there sexy" She let out a little laugh, obviously awaiting my approval or disapproval on her appearance. "You, baby, look absolutely hot. I don't know whether to go to the bonfire and show you off, or take you back home." I watched as her eyes darkened and she licked her lips.

I barely noticed that Leah and Emily laughed at me, took pictures of my face, and then left us alone.

"I love you."

"I love you too." She said it back to me, and I knew that I would never get used to how amazing it was to hear those words and to know that someone as amazing as her loves me. I would spend every second of the day showing her how much she means to me and how lucky I am to have her.

I wanted to kiss her so much, but I wanted everyone to see how amazing she looked without me messing it up.

I picked her up on my back and gave her a piggy back ride the whole way to the beach. When we got there, the place was packed and music was blasting. People were dancing, drinking, and just having a great time. Emily had her camera out and was taking pictures. We found the guys and I put Ariya down, only to have her be picked up in giant bear hugs by all of the guys. Quil came over and apologized to her for this morning. She just laughed and hugged him, telling him that all is good between them. He kissed her cheek and squeezed her hand before I took her back into my arms.

I took her hand and led her over to an empty log and sat her on my lap. We spent our time kissing, talking, kissing, joking around, kissing, watching the guys, kissing, more kissing, and more kissing. I swear this woman has magical lips. I want to forever be attached to them. Every time we kiss, I feel this spark that flows through my body.

I pulled her up to dance with me, wanting to feel her body moving against mine. I recognized the song that came on from Ariya blasting it in my car, as Sweet Nothing. I gladly pulled her in close to me, her tiny body moving seductively across mine. I never really was one for dancing, but this was an amazing way to let loose with her. And besides, her body against mine, always felt incredible.

I don't know where she learned to dance like this, but I made sure her hips stayed against my body. I know that she knew how aroused I was because I was basically stabbing her back. She moaned and leaned farther into my body. I growled, knowing that we both would need release later on.

I turned her around and lifted her off the ground, grinding her body into mine. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head and she let out a long moan. I kissed and sucked on that spot where I would mark her, reinforcing the hickey I gave her earlier. I was so ready to just throw her over my shoulder and take her back home. I was so sure that we were giving off some kind of show. I hope Emily was taking pictures of this. I need to frame this moment.

Jake came over and asked to dance, no doubt on the orders of Sam, which made me want to rip out his throat. Ariya agreed sweetly, and I reluctantly put her down and let her go. Luckily, Ariya kept it clean, not dancing with Jake like she had with me. Jake saw the glare I was giving him and made sure to keep his hands off of any place on her body that he knew that he shouldn't touch.

After that, Quil grabbed her up and started to dance with her. But the only difference between Black and Ateara is that Quil has no boundaries. Even if he has an imprint, she's only 6. He's still that douche who tries to get girls. After he put his hands too close to her ass, I stormed over to them, pulling Ari into my body.

She smelled too much of Quil and Jake, so I gathered her in my arms to and sat down with her in my lap. Emily handed us a small bag of marshmallows and a plate of chocolate and graham crackers. I let Ari be in charge of cooking the marshmallows and when they were ready, I made the s'mores and fed them to her. I leaned in and licked off the sticky marshmallow that was left on her lips and she pulled my face in closer, her tongue meeting mine without us even kissing.

I put the plate down and picked her up, her legs wrapped around my waist. I walked over to Sam and Emily who were kissing like their lives depended on it.

"Hey, man. We're gonna head out and go back to my place." It was hard to focus on anything except for the feeling of my mate licking and sucking at my neck. She licked around my Adam's apple and then sucked on it, making me moan… really loudly.

That was it. I was running back to my house, not caring for the shouts of the pack behind us. I only cared for the woman in my arms, the feeling of her lips moving along my skin. I attached my mouth onto hers, sucking her tongue into my mouth as I almost broke the door down in my need. I kicked the door shut, Ariya already working on unbuttoning my shirt. As soon as she got the top open, her tiny hands moved along my chest, her nails raking across my nipples, making me hiss in pleasure. She reached down further to open up my pants.

I put my hand on the back of her head to protect it for when I slammed her back into the wall, making her stop her movements. I untied the checkered shirt and all but ripped it off of her body. She lifted up her arms as I unbuttoned her pants and lifted the tank top off of her.

As much as I loved seeing that lacy black bra on her, it needed to come off. NOW. I felt almost possessed, knowing the wolf was just at the surface. It was primal. I needed to feel her skin against mine, to feel her heat surrounding me. Using my hips to hold her up, I ripped the shirt off of me, buttons flying everywhere. We quickly made it up to the bedroom; I threw her unceremoniously onto the bed, making her giggle. I watched as she crawled over to where I stood, getting on her knees and pulling me towards her body. I lowered her onto her back, making quick work of my pants, and then moving onto her shorts. I ripped her underwear off of her and rubbed my hands all along her body.

I wanted to kiss her when I was inside of her; so, I flipped us over, leaving her to straddle my body.

* * *

Normal POV

Ariya looked nervous as she looked down at Paul's body. The sexual tension between them had been building all night. Paul thought that he might've taken her on the beach at one point when they were dancing, and Ariya wanted to pounce on him when she saw the every outline of his muscles in that _tight_ black shirt he was wearing. And dancing, oh my _God_! The way he touched her, she thought that she would combust. Everything he did was perfect. And being able to make him moan the way he did when she sucked on his Adam's apple, wow. Her panties were rendered useless about 10 minutes after she put them on.

She loved the way it felt to be under him, to feel his weight pressing her into the bed, making it impossible for her to move. It made her notice his strength more and really appreciate it. Missionary position seemed to be more romantic than anything else. Being on top made her feel more vulnerable, not necessarily uncomfortable, but just more vulnerable.

Paul's hands grasped her hips and rubbed in little circles, trying to get her to calm down. He could sense her uncertainty, and wanted her to relax. He lifted up and kissed her, and he could feel all apprehension leave her body. She relaxed above him. He pulled back, stroked her face and watched as her eyes opened. Ariya rocked above him, promoting him to groan and grab onto her hips. They rubbed against each other some more and Ariya cried out, the feeling of his cock, wet with her arousal, moving against her clit, almost too much for her.

He lifted her body down his body and moved to grab a condom. She took it out of his hands, ripped the foil open, and pulled out the condom. Ariya rolled the condom over his head and all the way down. Paul lifted her body to hover over him and he slowly lowered her down on him, giving her body time to get stretched and used to the feeling. He knew that she was still a little sore. Ariya groaned at the feeling of being so full. She swiveled her hips and moved back and forth on him. Her breath caught and Paul watched the look of pleasure that scrunched her features.

Ariya moved her legs to make it more comfortable for her, and put her hands on his chest. She moved her body up and down on him. One of Paul's hands went to her hips, guiding her movements, and the other went to play with her nipples. He thrust into her hard, groaning at her. He watched as her breasts bounced and hair swayed and stuck to her body from the sweat. She was so beautiful, especially when she allowed herself to be this free with him, when she gave herself over to him completely. She was in complete control, and he thought it was sexy as hell.

Ariya would gyrate her hips every couple of strokes, making her clit drag along him. When she went down, Paul would thrust up, his hands helping to lift her more off of him, allowing for deeper strokes. She opened her mouth and let out a sharp cry as she felt Paul hit a spot inside of her that made her almost fall apart above him.

"Fuck!" Paul cried out as he continued to thrust up, trying to get that spot every time.

They moved together in perfect synch, their hips slamming together. She felt as if her world was going to crash down around her. Sweat dripped down her body, as a result of his heat and the amount of work she put into this. Both of them wanted the other to feel as much pleasure as possible. Paul's hands grabbed at her breasts, and he leaned up as if to kiss her.

"You feel so good, baby. God, you look so beautiful. I love you so much. C'mon. I know you're close. C'mon baby." He said to her in a honey voice, all sugary and thick.

God, his voice was an even bigger motivator for her pleasure. She was at mercy to whatever he said. Whatever he wanted, she wanted to give him.

Anything to please him.

He was pushing into her at an amazing pace. As they kissed, Paul just took over even more, just using her as a doll, pushing and pulling her along his shaft.

He was going to go insane. He just knew it. The way she moved on him was making him reconsider everything he knew. She was chanting things like "Oh God," "Paul!" and just a bunch of curses. Their eyes were locked together.

As Paul thrust once more, hitting that spot, she screamed. She froze over him as she came, and he flipped them over, thrusting quickly, drawing out her orgasm, and he came with a call of her name and a deep growl.

Paul collapsed on top of her, making Ariya cry out, but she still held him still. They fought to catch their breaths, their hearts beating rapidly against their chests. They just lay like that for a while, neither wanting to break contact, as he stayed inside of her.

She felt him pull out of her, and he got up to throw the condom away. She heard the fan turn on, feeling a rush of cold air all over her body and Paul climbed in the bed behind her, kissing her neck, wrapping himself around her.

"I love you, Ariya. I really do."

"I love you too, Paul. So much."

Paul rubbed his cheek along her hair, a deep sound of contentment rumbling in his chest, lulling her gently to sleep.

* * *

So, once again I'm so sorry about the late update. School has been so much lately with exams and lab reports and papers. Ugh. BUT! Spring break is this upcoming week, so I'm going to try to update as many times as possible. So, yeah. Please review! Until next time

~Ariya-angels


	16. Me & U

A/N: Okay, so I've spent my spring break so far starting and finishing a 500-piece puzzle of this cathedral in Moscow, making my dad a bracelet, starting a necklace, and cleaning… a lot.

About the last chapter, I was asked if Paul was supposed to mark her. No. I didn't have Paul mark her yet. That's going to be coming up soon.

Okay, here is the next chapter. I'm going to keep writing and writing, so hopefully lots of chapters by the end of break! This chapter is named Me & U by Cassie

It's me and you, now  
I've been waiting (Waiting)  
Think I wanna make that move, now  
Baby, tell me if you like it (Tell me if you like it)  
It's me and you, now  
I've been waiting  
Think I wanna make that move, now  
Baby, tell me how you like it

~Me & U by Cassie

Last time: _She felt him pull out of her, and he got up to throw the condom away. She heard the fan turn on, feeling a rush of cold air all over her body and Paul climbed in the bed behind her, kissing her neck, wrapping himself around her. _

_"I love you, Ariya. I really do."_

_"I love you too, Paul. So much."_

_Paul rubbed his cheek along her hair, a deep sound of contentment rumbling in his chest, lulling her gently to sleep._

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that are in this story, except Ariya. She is my own little creation.

* * *

Sam POV

'Damn that bonfire was awesome.'

My thoughts drifted back to last night, Emily and I took advantage of the fact that Ari was over at Paul's last night. We hadn't had that much time together and we… well… you get the idea. Let's just say that I went to bed perfectly happy.

sighed as I was walking over to Paul's to talk to him about the surprise birthday party we were planning for Ariya. Her birthday is coming up soon and we all want to make it special. Emily planned an entire meal with Sue and found a great cake decoration. The guys got a bunch of decorations and balloons. They were really excited. Leah and Kim had a dress picked out for her, as they planned on her and Paul going clubbing that night.

Everyone was excited.

Walking near the house, I stopped in my tracks. The sounds of moans and grunts filled my ears and I wanted to bolt, but I couldn't move.

Then, I heard, "Oh! Oh my God, PAUL!"

I didn't need werewolf hearing for that one.

That is something that I never want to hear.

God, she was screaming loud enough for the whole reservation to hear her.

The sounds continued. And I just stayed there. My feet were frozen into the ground.

'This fucking sucks.'

I had to wait until it was over…

. . .

. . .

. . .

Holy shit. How long do these two go?

. . .

. . .

What. The. Fuck.

. . .

. . .

I heard a large growl and the two screamed each other's names, and I knew it was over. I was surprised that no one came running at the screams.

Never, _never_, again.

Next time, I'm sending Quil… No. Jared. Quil would enjoy it too much.

I waited a couple minutes until I knew that I should knock on the door. Hopefully, Paul wouldn't notice that I was here.

After 10 minutes, I walked up to the door, knocking. I heard a rustling and a loud crash, followed by laughter. The door opened, and I saw Paul, skin sweaty, disheveled hair, and a smile plastered on his face. The smell of sex wafted out of the house and all I could think was, how many fucking times did they have sex?

I heard someone coming down the stairs and saw my baby sister, someone I helped to raise, and I couldn't help but be sad. I used to have to help mom change her diapers, feed her, rock her to sleep. I could've cried. Her curled hair was tousled and wild beyond control, her skin was even more sweaty than Paul's, and she smiled at me, completely oblivious to the fact that I know exactly what just happened. She didn't have any time to shower, and when she hugged me, I could smell everything.

Paul wrapped himself around her, kissing her neck and she giggled at him. I felt like I was intruding. Paul was whispering softly to her, making her blush and smile shyly at him.

It was weird seeing Paul like this. He was so… sweet, and… um… loving…

I've never seen anyone like this before. He was kissing every inch of her face, then ending with her mouth. He treated her like she was made of glass, so gently and carefully. She beamed up at him, as he smiled down at her.

I know that my baby sister is in great hands now. But having Paul as a brother, well, even though he's a Pack brother, I would _never_ have thought we'd become related. But, I'm happy that Ariya has him.

I cleared my throat, having enough of the love fest.

* * *

Ariya POV

I felt the most glorious sensation in my sleep. Waking up, I looked down to see Paul's head between my legs. 'Oh God, this man is insatiable.' He woke me up in the middle of the night 3 times. Not that I really minded all that much, but wow. I didn't think it was possible to come that many times.

I grabbed at Paul's head, just trying to savor the moment, and he looked at me through his lashes, grinning. I lost it.

In a flash, he was hovering over me, pulling my legs up, my calves over his shoulders. Thrusting into me, causing me to scream out in pleasure, he pounded into me. His arms caged me underneath him, and while his movements were wild and animalistic, the look on his face was the same as always, one of pure love and adoration.

This new positioning of my legs really made him go deeper, and he hit that spot that made me go crazy. I moaned and yelled louder than ever, and he continued to grunt and groan.

Paul was relentless in his work, swiveling his hips every couple thrusts to grind against my clit. An orgasm ripped through me, suddenly. "Oh! Oh my God, PAUL!" He growled in response to my walls tightening around him. But, he kept going.

We kept at it for a while, I lost track of how many times I had my release. When finally, I knew he was really close, just like I was. I tried the dirty talk. And, it worked. With a loud growl, he shouted my name. The sight of him during a release, was so beautiful, it took me with him.

His legs shook and buckled, leaving him to fall on me. He scooted down so that his face was in my cleavage. He nuzzled there for a little before coming back up to rest his face in the crook of my neck. I sighed, playing with the hair on the back of his neck. We laid there for a little while, just enjoying being together.

We heard someone knocking, and we looked at each other before scrambling to put on some clothes. I was struggling to put on my pants, and looked over to Paul, who was having trouble buttoning his. He walked over to me to try to help me, and I tripped, catching him off guard, and we both crashed to the ground. We laughed it off, because I've never heard one of the Pack falling like that before.

He let me finish getting dressed, handing me one of his shirts, because I loved wearing them so much, and went downstairs to let whoever was knocking in the house. I didn't even look at my appearance before going down the stairs. I smiled when I saw Sam, and went over to give him a hug. I walked back into the kitchen where Paul pulled me back into his chest. I giggled as he pushed my hair aside and kissed my neck. He leaned over to whisper in my ear.

"Mmmmm. You know, with the way you look right now, if Sam weren't here, I'd take you back up to the bedroom for another round."

I turned around, blushed fiercely and, even though I was glad to see him, wished Sam would leave for like an hour, and then come back.

I couldn't find my voice after Paul delicately placed kisses all over my face. His tenderness, completely contrasting the fiery words and husky voice. He kissed me as if we had all the time in the world. When he pulled away, he turned over to Sam when he cleared his throat.

"So, whaddya need, boss?"

* * *

Paul POV

God, I just cannot get enough of her. I kinda felt bad that I kept waking her up, but she seemed to be perfectly fine with it.

The final time I woke her up, she came so many times, I don't know how she is walking right now. Maybe I'll just have to work harder next time. I smirked.

When I heard the doorbell, I immediately looked to Ariya. We rushed to get our clothes on, and somehow we fell over. I honestly cannot remember exactly what happened to cause it, but it was funny.

Leaving Ariya to finish getting dressed, I went down the stairs to see who was knocking. It's rude to not let me get my cuddle time after sex. Not getting my proper amount of cuddling with my imprint may result in me wanting to rip someone apart.

I opened the door to see Sam. Even though I knew that he knew what just went down, the smell of sex was so thick in the air and Ariya's screams weren't exactly quiet, I couldn't stop smiling. Yeah, I'm a guy. So what?

Ariya's soft footfalls were heard coming towards us, and I smirked when I saw her wearing my shirt I gave her. She looked positively _edible_. Her hair looked even more sexed up now, all curly and tangled. She even had her own 'nothing can ruin my mood because I just had sex' grin displayed on her face. I couldn't help but latch myself onto her once she was done hugging Sam. I didn't care if he's her brother. I don't want her smelling of anyone except for me.

I love whispering dirty things in her ears and seeing a blush on her face. After what we spent a good portion of our night and this morning doing, you'd think she'd be over her shyness. But no, my imprint is a good girl. And I love it.

Kissing her face all over, I thanked the Spirits that I have her, that I'm lucky enough to be the one that she's going to spend her life with.

Hearing a throat being cleared, I turned to look at Sam.

"So, whaddya need, boss?"

* * *

Normal POV

Sam took Paul outside to talk, while Ariya worked her way around the kitchen, fixing up breakfast.

"Hey, we gotta talk."

"Look, dude. You have no room to talk. I mean, I get it, she's your little sister, but you have Emily. Ariya and I are going to be doing these things for the same reason you and Emily do them. You guys love each other. And I love Ariya. With all of my heart."

"Um, Paul? I get that. Let's never talk about it again. I wanted to talk to you about the surprise party for Ari."

"Yeah! Um. Right. So, July 16?"

"Well, that is her birthday."

"Yup. I know. Perfect, then."

They planned more until Ariya called them in for breakfast. Sam didn't stay, only reminded Paul of his patrol, kissed his sister's forehead, and left. Paul pulled her on his lap, kissing behind her ear as they ate.

"When do you have patrol?"

"In about an hour. What are you gonna be doing?"

"Well, I thought that Leah and I could go grocery shopping. I need to get a couple things."

"Sounds good. You guys made plans?"

"Not yet. I'm gonna go over to see her."

"Alright, baby. Just be careful."

"I should be saying that to you." She giggled.

"Hmmm. You know. I have an hour before patrol. How's about we kill time?" He said running his nose along her cheek.

She squeaked when he picked her up. "Paul!" A smile made its way onto her face.

* * *

_Time skip…_

Before Paul left for patrol, he walked Ariya to the Clearwater house. He really didn't care if he was late for patrol, whoever it was would understand.

He leaned down to peck her lips one last time before going off into the woods to phase.

* * *

Paul POV

(_Paul_, **Jake**, **_Quil_**)

_Hey guys_

**Hey Paul**

**_Yo dude. You and Ari left early last night. Wanna share?_**

Fuck. I couldn't control the flow of my thoughts. Images of last night and this morning flooded into the pack mind.

**Fuck dude, I really don't feel like seeing her like that! Put a lid on your thoughts!**

_Shit, sorry guys. Fuck Quil. You knew exactly what we did last night. You had to fucking ask._

**_Holy shit. How many times did you guys have sex?_**

_Shut the fuck up Quil!_

**Quil, get the hell out of here, your patrol is over.**

**_Alright! I'm leaving. Damn._** We felt the telltale shift in the air as he phased out.

_Uh. Can we not talk about this to anyone?_

**No problem. I really don't wanna see Ari like that. She's like my sister. **

_Yeah, I know. I just hope Quil doesn't get any ideas. _

**Eh. He has his own imprint to take care of.**

_Yeah I know, but still. _

**Yeah. I understand.**

We are on patrol until Embry phased in.

(**_Embry_**)

**_PAUL! You gotta phase out quick!_**

_WHY? What happened!?_

**_Ariya is pissed off. Leah had to drag her away from ripping some girls apart._**

_WHAT! Why?_

**_Rachel. She never left the reservation._**

_Alright. Thanks man._

**_Yeah, I know. Just GO!_**

I phased out, quickly putting my cut-offs on. I ran over to Sam's house, thinking that that's where I'd find her.

I heard crying and went inside the house. My eyes found her and I rushed over to where she was. Lifting her on my lap, I sighed. She has to go through way too much in her life. Why can't we have a few days of peace?

"Hey. I'm here. It's okay." I whispered to her. I looked up to the guys. "What the fuck happened?"

"Some girls approached her when we were out shopping." Leah spoke up. "They said some things that really upset her."

"What did they say?"

"That she was a home-wrecking whore. She should go back to where she came from and that she didn't deserve to steal our men. She's a paleface slut."

I sat there trembling. What the fuck is wrong with women? Why the fuck do they gossip and take sides without knowing all of the information? God, this is why I fucked and didn't date. Until Rachel. Why did I date her? Why was she that one girl? I thought she was cool for a little while. But now, I just don't understand. What the fuck is wrong with me? I felt Ariya shift on my shaking body. She straddled my lap, wrapping her arms around my neck.

I knew what we had to do. Rachel is going to leave this reservation. Even if we have to get Billy, her uncle, to tell her to leave.

* * *

So, let me know what you think? It's kinda short, I know. I'm working on it. Please review! Until next time

~Ariya-angels


	17. Together

A/N: So, yesterday, I got this review from **Mrs. Sorbo**. Let me just say that yesterday was horrible for me, it was the one year anniversary of my grandmother's death, and to get that review, made me really smile. It made my day, so thank you so much.

Is it weird to picture Jake and Paul whenever I hear the background music to Thrift Shop? Idk. Lol.

This chapter is called Together after this quote I found online.

**Together** we can make it while the world is crashing down. ~ Bill Kaulitz

Last time: _I knew what we had to do. Rachel is going to leave this reservation. Even if we have to get Billy, her uncle, to tell her to leave._

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that are in this story, except Ariya. She is my own little creation.

* * *

Ariya POV

'Today is great.'

I'm in such a great mood, nothing can ruin it. A blush took over my cheeks as images of this morning flowed through my mind. Leah took notice of my blush, and started laughing.

"Hey, none of that. I don't want to hear it. I'm probably going to see some of it later. If I know Quil, he already got Paul to think of it. So, please, let's just think of groceries or something." She snorted.

I stuck my tongue out at her. "Yeah, whatever Leah."

We grabbed a cart and started piling it with food that I could cook for the entire pack, Emily needed a break from that.

I was grabbing some bread when these two girls that I've never seen before come up to me.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Uley."

"I'm sorry, do I know you?"

They smirked and looked at each other. One of them leaned in. "Wow, I thought you'd remember me. I'm Emma. Emma Purser? Remember?"

The other one stepped forward. "Yeah, and I'm Olivia Weber."

I was confused. I have no clue who these girls are. "I'm sorry, I don't remember you two."

They looked frustrated by that. I felt horrible. I didn't really remember people from LaPush. I had a lot going on back at home, and besides it's been six years. The only people I really remembered when I first came back were family, and that includes Embry's, Jake's, and Quil's. Now, I only remember them and the people I was introduced to.

"I'm really sorry." I walked away, trying to find Leah.

After I paid for the stuff, I went back to the truck, finding Leah waiting there. We put the groceries in the bed and I went to put the cart back in the store. On my way back, the two girls from earlier came to stand in front of me.

One started talking. Olivia, I think. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Um, back to Paul's house. I need to put the groceries away. I'm cooking for everyone tonight. I'd better get started on that."

"Paul's house huh?" Emma sneered. "That's who we just wanted to talk to you about."

By this time, Leah was on her way over to me, noticing how long I was taking.

"So, how do you like being a home-wrecking whore?"

I stood there in shock. "What?"

"Yeah. Paul was happy. With Rachel. Now, you come here, and took him under your spell. I don't even get the excitement over you. You're so skinny and ugly. Why would Paul even want a girl like you?"

"Paul and Rachel aren't together. They haven't been since she left him to follow her sister."

"Oh you think you know everything, don't you? Rachel and Paul never broke up. She was just leaving to take a break. Paul stayed here, they are meant to be together. Rachel said that Paul said that he'd wait for her."

"Yeah, so why don't you go back to where you came from. You don't deserve our guys, so don't steal them. You paleface slut."

That was it. My body was trembling when they were talking, but that was it. I saw red and lunged at them. My fists knocked into them, punching whatever I could. They screamed, trying to grab something on me, but I didn't feel anything. I was numb. I just kept going.

I felt someone pulling me back, all too soon. Leah picked me up and ran me to the car, putting me in, buckling me, and started driving to Sam's.

My body was still trembling with my rage. Hot tears of anger streaked down my face as I thought back on everything they said. I can't believe it.

'Rachel, when I get my hands on you, you'll wish you never came back.'

I cannot believe that someone would go through so much trouble as to start rumors. Why do people believe rumors? I don't get why they won't let me and Paul live in peace? Why do people gossip? I will never understand. This is why I never had girls as friends growing up. Guys don't do this shit. They don't care.

Leah picked me up and I just realized that the truck stopped and we were at Sam's. I just want Sam. Sam will make me feel better. Taking me inside, Sam rushed over to me, taking me from her arms. I could hear them talking and I heard some growling, but I just paid attention to my brother. Sammy. My brother. He'll make it all go away. I just want it all to go away. I want to be happy. Will I ever get to stay happy? I doubt it. It seems that someone out there will always want me to be unhappy.

Sam cooed and crooned, soothing the angry tears to just sad ones.

The door opened and I was transferred out of the safety of my brother's arms and into the protective embrace of my boyfriend.

He sat down with me in his lap, stroking my hair. "Hey. I'm here. It's okay." He whispered in my ear. Leah told him what happened and I felt his body begin to tremble. So, I turned around so that I was straddling his body.

"Paul, why won't she stop? I was so angry! I couldn't stop punching. They had no right to say any of that to me. No right at all. Right?"

"Awe, baby. Don't worry about it. They had no right saying anything to you. None of it was true. You just forget about those idiotic bitches. No one knows what happens and no one else has any right to comment on our relationship."

He cupped my face, using his thumbs to wipe away my tears. His face was filled with concern and sadness, but in his eyes was this blazing anger. His strong jaw was set firm and I felt trembles run through his body. Grabbing his face, I pulled him to kiss me, trying to soothe him. His strong arms wrapped around me, holding me tightly to him.

We pulled apart and I rested my head in the crook of his neck, his head resting upon mine. His hands rubbed my back. The room stayed silent around us.

"So, what are we going to do?" Leah asked Sam.

"I don't know. I guess I'll have to talk to Billy. I guess, even though I'm acting Chief right now, I have to talk to the Council about this whole thing. We've never had this problem before."

"I'll come with you." I heard Jake come in. This wasn't fair for him. Rachel is his cousin. I pulled back from Paul, turning to face them.

"I'm sorry, Jake." He smiled sadly at me.

"I know, sweets, but it's not your fault. You did nothing wrong here. It's her fault. I promise."

Paul pulled me back into him, and I allowed myself to relax into him, inhaling his scent deeply. I felt his nose go into my hair, and heard him taking greedy gulps.

Sam told him to take me upstairs to lay down. And so he carried me up into my room and onto my bed. I whimpered as I heard him move away and reached for him. He made a lupine whine and crawled into the bed with me, holding me to his chest. I burrowed my face into him and wrapped myself around him.

I didn't like the things those girls were saying. Not one bit. Paul is mine. _MINE_. Not Rachel's. I don't know what to do to prove to everyone how much we love each other. I guess you can't please everyone, but these events could be prevented, if Rachel Black would just shut her damn mouth. I hate liars and this girl is acting like she's the queen of them.

I felt my anger return and I know that I have to relax if I want to get anything done. So, I pulled my arms away from Paul's body, ignoring his whine, and crawled up his body. I felt better when I fit my face in his neck, it makes me feel closer to him.

He just held me to him. We didn't say anything, it was a comfortable silence. We just laid like that, just ignoring the rest of the world.

* * *

Sam POV

Enough is enough.

I'm sick of this bullshit.

Ariya has been through so much. _So much!_

Her relationship has been already strained once because of Rachel, and now this bitch thinks she can start talking shit about how Ariya stole Paul? Fuck no. I've never been so mad at one female.

It's not fair.

Billy better give me permission to tell her to take her ass off of this reservation.

Jake, Quil, and Leah flanked me as we walked into the Council Hall. We needed to appeal to them all.

I explained to the Elders what the entire situation is, and then Jacob, Quil and Leah gave their opinions.

Billy came forward after they discussed it. "I'm sorry, Alpha, but we cannot send her away just because of a petty disagreement. Rachel hasn't really done anything wrong."

There was a huge uproar, and I couldn't believe this. My baby sister is going to continually be harassed by people who claim that she's ruined Rachel's happiness.

'How am I going to tell her? Fuck. Paul's going to flip shit.'

* * *

So, this really is just a filler chapter. But, yeah the Elders said no. And I have a reason for that then. So, please REVIEW! Until next time

~Ariya-angels


	18. Love Conquers All

A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews! I think that I created a misunderstanding with my wording last chapter. I said that I have reasons for why they said no to telling Rachel to leave, but I meant I have my own reasons. The reasons that Billy said were what the Council really believed. Besides, Rachel is Billy's family. He's going to believe the best in her.

Also, about the marking. I don't want it to be just a casual "Oh hey! I'm just gonna bite your neck during sex!" No. It'll be special.

This chapter is called Love Conquers All after a quote by an unknown writer.

"Forever & always the magic lives on. We stick together & love conquers all."

Last time: _Billy came forward after they discussed it. "I'm sorry, Alpha, but we cannot send her away just because of a petty disagreement. Rachel hasn't really done anything wrong."_

_There was a huge uproar, and I couldn't believe this. My baby sister is going to continually be harassed by people who claim that she's ruined Rachel's happiness. _

'_How am I going to tell her? Fuck. Paul's going to flip shit.'_

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that are in this story, except Ariya. She is my own little creation.

* * *

Sam POV

I sighed as I walked in the house. Emily saw my defeated face and her smile disappeared.

"Oh no. They said they weren't going to do anything, didn't they?"

"Yeah. Billy said that he can't send her away just because of a 'petty disagreement.' Says that she didn't do anything wrong. But, how am I supposed to feel? Rachel is his family, he's going to believe her over anyone else." She put her arms around me, and I let her scent fill my senses. "Where are they?"

"Asleep, in her room. I took a picture, it's so cute." I smiled at her. Emily always knows just what to say to make me feel better. "Leave them alone for a little while. Here, I'll get you a plate, you must be starving."

I listened to her, my stomach ruling over everything else.

After eating, I went to go upstairs. I was thinking of ways I could word what exactly I wanted to say.

Opening the door, I heard snores drifting out of the room.

'How in the hell does Ari put up with that?'

I stuck my head through the door, and just stared.

On her bed, I saw Paul laying on his back, holding my sister on his chest. She laid on her stomach, on top of him. His hands rested on her lower back, gripping her tightly, her hands laid right next to face, on his chest.

Emily was right, they are… um… I'm not going to finish that sentence.

I kinda didn't want to wake them up, they looked like they were finally at peace, just being together.

I've never held Emily like that. Maybe she'd like it? I don't know. She looks to be too tall.

Eh.

I like spooning her anyways. That's something that Paul and Ari can't do properly. Ha! Um. I'm never going to compare our relationships again.

I walked over to sit on the bed, lightly shaking Ari.

In a flash, I was pinned against the wall, held by my neck. I stared into Paul's eyes, they were yellow showing his wolf, and saw recognition flash in them.

He let go of me, growled, then went back over to the bed, picking Ari back up and putting her on his chest.

Somehow, he got her off of him, and ran to me, without waking her up.

His wolf must really be at the edge right now if he's moving that stealthily.

I could really only imagine, though. He was stroking her back, calming her in her sleep.

"Well?"

The sound of his voice snapped me out of my train of thought.

"Um, you're not gonna like this."

I heard him growl.

"They're letting her stay?"

"Yeah. Billy said that she wasn't doing anything wrong, it's all just some 'petty disagreement.' I say that he is abusing his power here. Ariya has more rights here, considering that she's an imprint and I'm the supposed Chief."

"So, now what? We just let her keep spreading rumors? The people are showing that they don't like Ari because of lies."

"I know. But, we'll figure out something. I promise."

"What am I supposed to tell her?" He looked down at his imprint, his worry swimming in his eyes. "She's going to snap. Leah said that she wouldn't let up when she was in that fight. Leah had to forcibly remove her off of them."

"Yeah, I know. You might want to take her over to your house and have her use the punching bag. She always had to punch things when she got upset." He just nodded. I walked over to the door. "You might want to wake her up. Emily made some food, so I think it would be a good idea if she ate something."

"Yeah, okay Sam. We'll be down then." I walked out of the room and went to stand at the stairwell. I could hear him gently waking her up.

Man, he's changed.

* * *

Paul POV

People really need to leave us alone.

Every time I have my cuddle time with my baby, someone has to ruin it.

I don't know what was going on, but I felt someone shaking Ari.

I don't know how it happened, but somehow I got Ari off me – she was still sleeping – and grabbed the offender around the neck and slammed him against the wall.

I really wasn't paying attention to who I was hurting, my wolf just recognized a threat to my imprint.

He was really on edge.

As soon as I really looked at who I had, I saw Sam. My wolf immediately backed down, in submission to his Alpha.

I still growled at him, hating that he woke me up.

I went back over to the bed, picking up my imprint and laying her back down on my body.

When Sam told me that the Council allowed Rachel to stay on the reservation, I saw red. I don't want Ari to be ignored and discriminated against because of one girl's jealousy. It wasn't fair that Ari have to be treated so wrongly for something that isn't her fault.

As I looked down at her, I wondered how I was going to tell her. This isn't fair for her. It's all my fault. My heart sank. It really is all my fault that she has to live like this. Everything is my fault.

Why does she have to sit there and be told that she isn't allowed to love me, to be with me? And then no one is going to help her?

What kind of shit is that?

I cannot believe the Council. Billy really is abusing his power here. Sam is right. Ari is the sister of a supposed Chief and an imprint. Why should she have to endure this?

I'm going to have to talk to Billy, make him understand that it's not fair. As Chief, he needs to be impartial. Even to family.

Whatever. I got Sam to leave, finally, but now I have to wake her up. But she looks so fucking adorable.

Man, I have really changed since imprinting. She makes me more understanding to her pain and thoughts. Before, I hated when girls cried. Told them to shut the fuck up. Now, I hold her, begging her not to be so upset.

If I could, I'd spend every second of every single day with her, just holding her or touching her in some way. I would kiss her every minute, her lips molding to mine perfectly.

I started to talk to her, asking her to open up her gorgeous eyes for me to see. I told her that I wanna see her smile, and I wanna kiss her lips.

She began to stir, stretching and yawning her cute little dinosaur noise.

I love the little squeak she does when she's done stretching, it's like her body is done being stretched and her back arched, and at the peak of the stretch, she squeaks.

It never fails to make me smile.

She began rubbing her eyes, and I couldn't help my thoughts. They traveled to kids, and what ours are going to look like.

'Calm down, Paul. You're not even married yet. Hell, you haven't proposed. She's not even 18 yet. You haven't even been together very long!'

I stopped my thoughts there. I know that we haven't been together very long, but I know in my heart that I love her and that she loves me.

No imprint bond needed.

Damn.

We really haven't been together all that long. But, frankly, I don't care.

I love her. So much.

She looked over to me, and smiled.

"Hey, baby."

She snuggled closer.

"Hi."

"Come on, Emily made food."

"Not hungry. Tired." Geez. Maybe I wore her out this morning more than I thought.

"I know, baby, but you have to eat." She shook her head.

"Uh uh. Warm." She didn't want to stand on her own? Okay, then. I'll just have to take care of this myself.

I picked her up, ignoring her squeal of surprise.

"Paul! C'mon! Sleep. We both could use it. You have patrol in the morning!"

"We can sleep later back at home. Now, you need to eat something."

She pouted at me, adorably, but I ignored it, continuing to carry her down the stairs.

Emily shook her head at us, and handed me a huge plate full of food. I grabbed it with my free hand, carrying my girl over to the couch. I settled her down on my lap, and grabbed the plate.

As corny and gross as this sounds, but we fed each other, and I loved it. It was the perfect way to take care of each other. I made sure that she ate and she made sure that I got my fill.

I immediately felt the need to do something manly, so I hauled my girl over my shoulder, thanked Emily for the food and went back home.

"Paul!" She stopped at the look in my eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Baby, we need to talk."

"What's going on, Paul?"

"Well, most of the pack went to talk to the Council a little while ago."

"About Rachel?"

"Yeah."

"Oh." She looked down, just staring into space for a little. "And, what did they say?"

"Billy said that he isn't going to do anything, that she didn't do anything wrong."

Her head shot up to meet mine. "What!?"

"I know, honey." I moved to comfort her, but she stepped out of my reach.

"So, what now?"

"Well, we take our anger out on this punching bag, first. Then, we just live our lives. We cannot control what others think, and I know it sucks right now, but we will get through this. We're stronger than them. Nothing anyone says or does can affect us. I love you, and I will stand by you. You are the only girl I have ever loved or ever said that I love."

Her eyes brimmed with tears and she embraced me. Stepping back, she looked over to the punching bag.

"Let's do this." I grinned at her.

* * *

Rachel POV (I bet you weren't expecting THAT ONE!)

I made a mistake leaving here a couple years ago. But who could blame me? I hate it here at LaPush.

I honestly thought that Paul would follow me. Why wouldn't he? I was the only girl that he ever dated.

But now _she_ has him.

Don't get me wrong, I did date after I left. But, realizing that I had to go home, I just had to have Paul back.

But then, I saw him with _her_.

What is his deal with her anyways?

She's totally not his type. I mean, why would Paul like that ugly, plain, paleface slut?

I don't get it. And I will show him the truth.

Even if he does say that he loves her now.

Love.

He never said that to me.

So, why does she get to hear those words?

She's just his rebound from me. He misses me, I know it.

Walking into Forks, I needed to get some supplies for the house. Jacob doesn't want me staying with them. He always did take her side whenever he could.

Maybe she's with him on the side. And Quil and Embry. I wouldn't push that thought away completely. I already know she's a whore.

Stealing my man.

Ugh! I can't believe her!

I can't believe him!

But I'll forgive him in time.

I walked around the general store, looking at different soaps, which smells better.

A man came up to me. He started asking questions about the whore.

He asked me if I knew where she is staying, and I told him the address to the Uley house.

Something's fishy about that guy.

Hmmm…

* * *

Thoughts? Comments? Review! Until next time

~Ariya-angels


	19. I'm Yours

A/N: HI! Sooo sorry about the delay! Finals are coming up and this is the time where the teachers seem to dump all of this shit on us.

Have any of you guys heard of Super Junior? Um HELLO! Lol. They are this amazingly AWESOME South Korean Pop band. Lemme just say OMG! I wanted to cry when I saw how old they are. The youngest one is 5 years older than me. My favorite one is Donghae, who is 26. I was like "WAHHHH!" Lol. But then I thought, "Eh, who cares about age? I mean it's not THAT big of a difference, right? I'm pretty sure that if you know SuJu, you'll know that Donghae is like the sweetest, most adorably funny guy out there, besides Kyuhyun and Yesung of course. Hell, they're all really freaking cute. I also love T-ara, TeenTop, B.A.P, BEAST, Big Bang, MBlaq, and SHINee. If anyone has any suggestions for bands or anything, let me know! I'd appreciate it!

This chapter is named after the song I'm Yours by Jason Mraz.

"Well, open up your mind and see like me,

Open up your plans and damn you're free.

Look into your heart and you'll find love, love, love, love.

Listen to the music of the moment, people dance and sing, we're just one big family

And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved, loved, loved, loved, loved"

~I'm Yours by Jason Mraz

Last time: _I walked around the general store, looking at different soaps, which smells better._

_A man came up to me. He started asking questions about the whore._

_He asked me if I knew where she is staying, and I told him the address to the Uley house._

_Something's fishy about that guy. _

_Hmmm…_

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that are in this story, except Ariya. She is my own little creation.

* * *

Paul POV

After that whole situation a couple days ago, everything has been strained. Everything. The relationship between Jacob and Billy, the relationship between Quil and his grandfather, and the relationship between Seth, Leah and Sue all caused a strain between the Council and the Pack. Not that we cared.

We're out there every single day, risking our lives protecting the entire tribe. We don't ask for anything in return, it's a great honor, but still a curse.

See, the tribe doesn't know about our 'extracurricular activities.' So, for the past couple of years, they think that we've been doing drugs or something else illegal. They don't know why the Council is supportive of us.

Also, we're stuck here. We can't leave, for fear that something will happen to the tribe. So, anyone who had plans for college or traveling, had to drop them all once they phased. I didn't really have any plans except for going to the college up in Port Angeles. Now, I can't. But I got a job working for Sam.

And that job is great. But now, people are finding out that I'm 'with the boss's daughter.' Geez. Those guys don't know when to shut the fuck up about her. They say that I'm trying too hard to get good with Sam, even though they know that we're already friends, brothers even.

They learned pretty quickly that they don't say a damn derogatory statement about her. Sam, Jared, who also works there, and I go after them.

I love my job, I really do, but I want to be able to get a better one. I want to get another job that pays a lot better, so that I can support my girl. I hate that she's going to have to get a job. Sue decided she could help out around the diner for now until she can find another place to work. But I don't want her to work. Call it what you will, but I want her to not have to deal with people every day, especially ones here in LaPush.

The whole pack has been trying to talk to Rachel, but she's ignoring them all. I don't get it. Soon, I think I'm going to have to try to go to her. She cannot stay here and cause all of these problems. It's not fair. Even if I have to beg, I'll do it. I'll do anything for my baby's happiness.

Speaking of my baby, I got a call from Sue, telling me that she went in to ask to start working. As much as I hate that I won't be there if she gets hurt, I know that my girl is a tough cookie. She can fend for herself. I'm just worried she'll do something to lose that job.

Sue reassured me that she wouldn't let anything happen to her, and that Leah was helping out to watch over her.

Let's hope that this goes all right.

* * *

Ariya POV

Pulling my long hair back into a messy ponytail and slipped on my apron. I'm so happy Sue gave me this opportunity. She was a little apprehensive because of the rumors being spread about me. She doesn't want any trouble coming to her tiny diner. Hopefully, she'll see that I will try to dodge as much drama as is physically possible.

I need this job. I can't possibly let Paul and Sam pay for everything for me. That's not fair for anyone.

Besides, Leah's here. What could go wrong, right?

Boy was I wrong.

All day, women were giving me horrible attitudes. They treated me so horribly and didn't even tip me. I didn't get any tips from them. At all. I was so close to punching bitches in the face all day. They were testing my patience. But, I remembered that Sue was counting on me, so I just ignored my fist's wishes, and politely smiled at them.

I'm not playing these games. That's all they want from me, to make me respond. For some reason, that's how women get off.

I will never understand.

I will never want to understand.

By the time lunch came around, I went in the back, ready to murder someone.

Don't get me wrong; there were other people that gave me smiles and conversations. They even left me tips.

A very select few.

I was on break, when Leah came back to tell me that I had a visitor.

Huffing, I sat up, making my way out of the kitchen.

Looking up, I squealed and jumped into the arms of my boyfriend.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" I didn't care, I was just so happy to see him, to be in his arms once again.

He looked sexy, wearing a white wife-beater, and jeans. That sexy smirk of his adorned his face. Once again I was amazed that he was all mine. _Mine_.

"Hey, baby. I missed you. And I have lunch hour break." He kissed me, and held me close. Realizing that it was unusually quiet, I looked around, seeing people whispering to each other. Ignoring them, I looked back up at Paul, only to see him watching me. I grinned up at him, grabbed his hand, told Leah that I'll be back on time for the rest of my shift, and left.

I looked around for his truck, and when I didn't see it, I looked up at him, a questioning look had to be on my face.

Paul just smiled at me, pulling my arm towards this motorcycle. HOT DAMN! It was a sexy looking Harley. It was black and shiny and _huge_. I guess in order for Paul to fit on one, he'd need to have a huge one. Because my man is large.

'Mmmmm.'

'Very bad Ariya. Bad Ariya. Stop thinking about Paul's… largeness.'

'Good lord.'

Hearing a growl, I looked up to see Paul's eyes closed, his nostrils flaring. When he opened his eyes, they were black, and he looked at me with a hungry, lustful gaze.

I whimpered to him as he pulled me into his body. His scorching lips crushed down over mine. I felt him cup my bottom, lifting me up as he devoured my mouth.

I could barely think straight as he pulled away, letting me down softly. I felt myself slipping; he had to hold onto me. Getting myself somewhat settled, I looked back up to see him smirking at me.

Sticking my tongue out at him, I turned back to look at the bike. 'How the hell am I going to fit on it?'

I felt large, hot hands grasp my waist, and I was lifted up and placed on the back of the motorcycle. He grabbed the helmet that was sitting on the handle and strapped it on me. I watched his muscles ripple underneath the skin of his back and shoulders as he went to sit down in front of me.

"Hold on tight, baby."

This is the first time being on a motorcycle, and I am terrified. Scooting closer until my body was flush against his, I wrapped my arms around his waist, fisting my hands in the material of his shirt. I dug my face into his back as I heard the roar of the bike.

He didn't even go easy on us, just tore his way out of the parking lot, laughing at my screams. The vibrations of the bike underneath me made me even more excited, and I rubbed myself against Paul's backside.

Paul immediately made a turn off of the road and into the woods. He parked, and in a flash, I was on the ground, my imprinter holding my wrists on either side of my head, effectively trapping me in.

Gazing up into his eyes, I saw a wild look take over with the usual love.

"You're all alone in the woods with the big, bad, wolf, baby."

"I think I can handle it." I said with a smirk, my giggling stopping when I see the smirk on his face.

"You sure about that?" And with that, his lips descended onto mine with a fiery hunger that I've never felt him have before.

* * *

_Time skip 20 minutes later…_

"Holy fuck." I don't think I can walk…

"Hell yeah that was." Paul cradled me to him, and I groaned. I just knew that I would have to figure out how to explain the mud all over me when I get back to work.

"Paul, I have to get up. Clean myself." He let me sit up. I ran my hand through my hair. "Ugh. Ew. I have leaves in my hair." They were all tangled up. Paul just laughed, plucking as many leaves as he could get.

"Sorry, baby."

"It's okay, Paul. I just need to figure something out."

He lifted me up, getting us dressed, and carried me back over to the motorcycle. Putting the helmet on me, he hopped on and rode us over to his house. He quickly washed my hair and brushed it out. Using a hairdryer, he pulled it all back in a ponytail, making it look the same as it did before we left the diner.

We had about 15 minutes before I had to get back to work, so he took me back to the diner early. I pulled him to the back into the kitchen, making us something to eat. A couple minutes before my shift started back up, Paul got up to leave.

Pulling me in close to him, he kissed me, a deep kiss that made my toes curl.

"I love you baby. I'll be back after your shift to pick you up."

"I love you too babe. I'll see you then." Pecking me on the lips once more, he walked out.

Leah teased me mercilessly for the rest of our shift. I was too happy to care about anyone else being bitches for no reason. I just went around smiling.

By the time it was the end of my shift, I heard the diner's front door open. Looking up to greet whoever was there, I stopped to see Rachel standing at the door, a tiny smirk pulling at her lips.

Before I knew what was happening, I was walking towards her. "Hello, table for one?" I inwardly laughed at that. She'd never have him. He doesn't want her.

"Oh, soon it'll be two. You'll see." I heard the roaring of the motorcycle, making my smile grow even more.

"Whatever you say ma'am. Right this way. I'm sorry, I would be the one to be your waitress, but my shift is over." The bell on the door sounded, and I looked up to see Paul's concerned face. I winked at him, seeing him relax a bit.

I was seething on the inside, at the look of adoration and obsession that she had when she looked up at Paul's hulking form.

"Well, there's my date. Have a nice night, ma'am."

Walking over to Paul, I squealed when he lifted me up, crushing me to his body. His hot lips wrapped around mine in a demanding kiss, almost a brand in front of the entire diner, in front of Rachel. It was not only just a brand saying that _I_ am taken, but also that _Paul_ is taken.

I love it.

Leaving the diner, I couldn't help but look back inside to see what Rachel's face looked like. I almost stopped at the crazed look in her eyes.

On the bike, I shivered, remembering that face, scooting closer to Paul, to my safety.

Back at home, Sam and Paul went back and forth asking questions about my first day at work. The pack came over and we all sat down, watching movies.

I smiled, backing up further into Paul's body. We were sitting on the couch, with me on his lap. I leaned up to kiss his neck and smiled when I felt his chest rumbling. He just held me tighter.

Looking around at everyone, I was so happy to see that they were all having fun laughing and joking around.

'God, I love my family.'

* * *

? POV

Hearing the phone ring, I quickly picked it up.

"Yes?"

_"Alright. I'll do it."_

"Excellent. You know what to do then."

_"Yes, sir."_

I hung up the phone.

'Finally. Everything is going perfectly.'

* * *

OMG! Lol. So, what do you think is going on? Please review! Until next time

~Ariya-angels


	20. Attention Readers

Readers:

I don't know when I'll update next. My cousin passed away on Saturday, and I'm really not in the place to think of something to write. I'll definitely update before my 20th birthday, which is on June 6th, so please be patient with me.

Once again, I apologize,

Ariya-angels


	21. My Love

A/N: Hi. So, yeah. I don't really have anything to say, except that I would've updated yesterday, but my friends gave me no chance on my laptop with all of their birthday plans for me. They had me driving them around, and I really just had to go in the pool even though it was raining. And they didn't leave my house until I drove them home at like 6. Then my family came over. So yeah. Enjoy.

This chapter is named My Love after the song by Justin Timberlake.

'Yeah, because

I can see us holding hands

Walking on the beach, our toes in the sand

I can see us on the countryside

Sitting on the grass, laying side by side

You could be my baby, let me make you my lady

Girl, you amaze me

Ain't gotta do nothing crazy

See, all I want you to do is be my love'

~My Love by Justin Timberlake

Last time: _? POV_

_Hearing the phone ring, I quickly picked it up. _

_"Yes?"_

_"Alright. I'll do it."_

_"Excellent. You know what to do then."_

_"Yes, sir."_

_I hung up the phone._

_'Finally. Everything is going perfectly.'_

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that are in this story, except Ariya. She is my own little creation.

* * *

Paul POV

Today's the day! July 16th, Ariya's 18th birthday. Everyone's so excited to go out with her. We've been planning this day for weeks.

Leah and Emily spent the day distracting her while us guys set up the house with decorations. The food was being cooked by Sue and some of the other moms.

I sat there, my knees bouncing as my nerves set in.

'Would she like it?'

'What if she gets upset with us?'

'What do I do if she doesn't like the present I got her?'

Ugh.

Fucking nerves.

I reached into my pocket, glancing at the gift and smiling to myself.

'There's no way she could hate this.'

Fortunately, all of my worries were for nothing. The party went great! She had no idea and, even though she hates surprises, she was happy for this one. Of course she was really upset when she saw how many presents she got, but we all reassured her that almost everything was handmade by the people that were giving them to her.

When it got to me giving her a present, I automatically felt my nerves flare up. I felt my cheeks heat up in the knowledge that I would have to do this in front of everyone, but it sort of made the moment even sweeter. Besides, we were getting this on video.

I stood in front of her, holding her hands in mine as I fought to reassemble my thoughts.

"Ariya, honey, baby," She giggled. "I love you so much." I reached into my pocket to get out the box, and felt her freeze. "No, baby, this isn't a proposal. I know you're not ready for that, yet. And that's okay. I just want to show that no matter what, I love you, and I'm always here for you. I'll always want you in my life, and if I could have it my way, we'd never be apart." Awe's were heard, and I blushed even more. "I want to make this promise to you that I'm forever yours. You're stuck with me, baby, and I want you to know that I'll treat you right. I'll do everything I can to make sure that you're always happy. I never want to see another sad tear fall from your eye, or a frown on your beautiful face. So with this promise ring, I want to show you that you'll always be my one and only." I slipped the ring on her ring finger. "And, as a bonus to my promise, I have the matching ring." I slipped that one on my finger.

**(A/N: link to the picture of the ring is on my profile)**

I looked down at her, and tears were slipping down her face. She wasn't smiling or frowning. "Oh, Paul!" She jumped up, wrapping her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist. I held her to me as she was crying, and kissed her. I was barely aware of the cheers and coos coming from all around us, all I cared about was the girl in my arms.

My imprint.

My Ariya.

_Mine_.

The day was bright and fun and even when it rained, it was a light summer rain where the sky was still clear. She twirled around and played in the rain, never losing the smile that was on her face. Her cake was also homemade, and she had fun shoving it in my and Sam's faces.

Payback is fun.

Also, I liked being able to lick it off of her.

Sam didn't like seeing that, though.

All in all, it was a fun loving party where we all hung out. The Elders came and watched over us, celebrating with us, the life of my beautiful imprint. Seeing that ring on her finger made my wolf want to howl in pleasure. I can't wait to get a real engagement ring for her to wear.

However, when it started to get late, around 7, the girls snatched her out of my arms, taking her over to Leah's house where they wanted to get ready to take her out dancing tonight.

Quickly changing into a fitted black shirt, because I know how much she loves seeing me in black, and dark wash jeans, I went to check on the other guys. They were all excited to get out and have some fun. Of course, Collin, Brady, and Seth were too young to go out, so they were stuck on patrol tonight, much to their agitation.

Sam went with me to go to the Clearwater house to see the girls, and surprisingly enough, Embry came along with us. I've noticed the way his wolf responds to Leah's. Not to mention that his eyes follow her anywhere she goes. I'm happy for the kid. He deserves someone in his life. And besides, I'll take anything so that he's not still infatuated with Ari.

I just hope she takes it well.

We all stood around outside, not being able to make small talk because of how awkward it was.

Finally, we heard giggles and footsteps, and I turned to the door and watched as my mate came walking out of the house, arm in arm with Leah and Emily. My jaw dropped and I'm pretty sure I was drooling. She was dressed in a black strapless babydoll dress. The top of it was covered in silver and there was a bow right under her breasts. This dress is SHORT! Like, mid-thigh short! And her nicely plump boobs look fantastic, but they look as if they'd pop out any second. The color looked amazing against her tan skin tone. I'm a dude, that's all I know on how to describe it. I don't know how to feel about it. As a man, and most importantly, her man, I had to say that seeing her like that made me instantly hard. But I was also on the verge of telling her to go back upstairs and change into sweats because I don't want anyone else to see her like that.

Her hair was left out in big, long curls. It looked soft and inviting. Her scent wafted towards me, and I was happy to smell that she wasn't wearing anything to mask her natural scent. She already smelled greatly of strawberries just from her soap, shampoo and conditioner.

On her feet were these silver, I think she called them wedges when we went shopping? Yeah, that sounds about right. I try to pay the most attention when she says something is cute, but she doesn't really let me buy her much stuff. I'll have to change that. I noticed that was wearing my necklace again and the ring. Damn.

She was smirking at my face, her plump lips pulled up to one side. I had the immediate need to nibble on them, to crush my lips on hers. My eyes traveled along her face, appreciating the way it looked. She's beautiful without makeup, but sometimes she looks so sexy with it, enhancing her already amazing features. Her eyes were that smoky shit that I hear the girls talking about. Her lips were blood red. Hot damn. I think I'm drooling.

"Holy hell woman. I'm about to take you upstairs." She grabbed my butt and squeezed. I growled.

I picked her up and crushed her to my chest kissing her hard. One of my hands found its way up her dress and to cup her ass. My eyes snapped open and were wide as I felt what she was wearing. A lacy thong. _Holy SHIT!_ _She's trying to kill me here_.

"Woman, you will be the death of me." I groaned against her lips. She giggled. I was right about her hair. It is extremely soft. And I'm afraid that I'm going to ruin it. So I put her down and took a look at her. Her eyes were still closed and she was breathing deeply. Her hair was kinda wild from my hand gripping and pulling at it, but it looked incredibly sexy. When she opened her eyes, she looked dazed. I smiled at her and happily kissed her again.

* * *

Ariya POV

I cannot believe the gifts that the girls gave me.

**Flashback***

Leah and Emily grabbed my hands.

"What's going on guys?"

"We have some gifts for you." Leah answered.

"Guys, don't you think I got enough? I've never had such a great birthday, but seriously, no more gifts, please."

"Oh, these aren't just for you, honey. They're also for Paul."

I was confused. "Huh? For Paul?"

They nodded. "Yup."

Emily got out a couple of boxes and sat down on my bed with them, giggling with Leah. Handing me box after box, I opened them blushing so hard that I thought the blood would burst through my skin.

_Lingerie…_

_And…_

_Oh god…_

_Are those handcuffs?_

_Waaaaaaa?_

_What the hell do these two think me and Paul do?_

_DAFUQ?_

They must've seen the look of complete horror on my face and busted up laughing.

"Ha ha. Laugh it up, guys. What the hell are you thinking? I can't… We can't… Ugh… Handcuffs? Really? Can't he break these really easily?"

Leah spoke up. "Well not if he wants to be tied up again."

This caused me to bush again.

"I wouldn't even know what to do…"

Emily burst into giggles. "Don't worry. We've got you covered."

**End Flashback***

I shuddered thinking of what they told me to do.

Do I have the confidence to do these things?

I'm not sure, but I have to try.

Confidence. That's all I need.

Besides, Paul loves me. He would think I'm sexy no matter what it is I do.

Right?

Right.

I hope so…

Leaning back against him, I looked down at my hand. 'I'm so lucky to have him.'

* * *

_Time skip…_

We finally made it to the club. We had to go all the way to Port Angeles, but we really wanted to go out dancing.

We all had a fun time dancing around with each other.

I noticed that Embry had taken Leah up to go dancing. I smiled immediately. Those two would be so cute together. I looked over to Paul who was watching me with a worried look and I calmed him down with a smile.

"Don't you think those two would be so good together?"

He let out a relieved breath and kissed me.

Pulling me up out of my seat, we made our way through the crowd and onto a secluded area of the dance floor.

Dancing with Paul was such a rush. His body heated mine both physically and sexually. The way he felt moving against me was so amazing and pushed myself harder against his chest.

Everyone had so much fun the whole night. Sure, we all had to chase away people from our partners. Even Paul had to growl at a couple guys, which was completely flattering… and sexy.

* * *

_Time skip…_

We went back to our houses, Paul making sure that no one bother us tonight or tomorrow morning.

Oh geez. Did he have to announce it to the world?

Ugh.

He carried me into the house, much to my surprise, and told me to go wash up, that he was going to take care of some things.

I went into the bathroom to calm my nerves, and decided to wear one of the outfits that the girls got me. It was a white satin babydoll that went a little past my hips. Leah said it showed that I was still innocent, yet sexy.

Checking my appearance once more, I walked out of the bathroom and gasped as I saw rose petals and candles everywhere.

"What are you wearing, little girl?" I gasped and turned around to see Paul, shirt opened, leaning against the doorframe.

I blushed and looked downwards. "The girls bought me this as a way to help me feel sexy and to boost my confidence. I can change if you don't like it." My eyes began to water as I once again felt the insecurities come up again.

'Maybe he just doesn't see me as sexy. Why do I even bother?'

I heard a growl and was pushed up against the wall in a flash.

"Baby, don't you doubt for one second that I love anything and everything you wear. Do you feel this?" He pushed his pelvis against me, and I felt his hot, hard length pressing against me. "This is what you do to me, and that outfit… Fuck, I just want to take you right here and right now. But that's not what you deserve. We're going to do this right tonight. Tonight is special. It's the night I mark you as mine."

I looked up into his eyes, those tears escaping my eyes.

* * *

Normal POV

Paul picked Ariya up and laid her gently on the bed. He hovered over her, kissing her, groaning when her fingers wound into his hair, scratching his scalp and tugging on the strands.

Their tongues meshed together as they kissed passionately. Slowly, they began removing each other's clothes.

Paul prepared her thoroughly, with his fingers and mouth, making sure she was ready for him. By the time he was ready to slip into her, she was begging.

Paul cradled her gently in his arms as he eased inside of her, thrusting slowly. After weeks of just hard fucking, they had set an easy pace. He made love to her, feeling her clench rhythmically around him. He stopped thrusting, still hard inside of her.

"Ariya Blaine Uley, I love you so much. You are not only my imprint, my soul mate, but also the love of my life. You are my mate, my perfect half. I'm so worried about of the fact that the bite is supposed to hurt you, and I apologize ahead of time, baby. I promise that this is the last time I would ever hurt you. But after this, after tonight, we will be forever tied together."

"I love you too, Paul Byron Lahote. You make me so happy. Happier than I could ever think to be. I can handle any pain if it means being tied to you for the rest of our lives. I can't think of anything better."

He picked her up, still inside of her, kissing her. He pulled out of her body, turning her over. Slipping back inside of her, he pushed her hair over her left shoulder. Beginning to prepare her, Paul started a serious of kissing, licking, and sucking at her neck. Thrusting inside of her, he went deeper inside of her, keeping that same slow pace. His eyes were yellow-rimmed; the wolf was so close to the surface.

They went on and on, shouting their exclamations of love every chance they could. The pressure built inside both of them. Soon, felt their release becoming inevitable. After a few more thrusts, Paul roared, sinking his teeth into the juncture where her neck meets her shoulder on the right side. His body shook with his release.

Ariya screamed, throwing her head back, her orgasm bringing her to new heights. She didn't realize that she could come so hard or for so long. She continued to orgasm for over a minute, his teeth leaving her neck, his tongue sending shocks throughout her body as he lapped at the mark.

Her vision went blurry and she collapsed, her body exhausted. She lay there panting, desperate to get some oxygen inside of her lungs. Her body was sticky and she needed sleep. Immediately.

There was an unnatural drowsiness going through her body. Paul took care of the condom and went back to the bed, pulling her body against his.

Seeing her struggle to keep her eyes open, he nuzzled her, his chest rumbling. "Go to sleep, baby. I'll be here when you wake up." He sighed, watching her fall asleep, following her into the land of dreams. As long as he has Ariya, he'll always be happy.

* * *

So, what do you think? Please review. That'd be nice. Thanks. Until next time

~Ariya-angles


	22. Love Pure and Simple Pt 1

A/N: So, yeah. I don't really have anything to say. But just know that this is not really how I expected this chapter to go. It just kinda happened as I was writing it. So, here you go!

This chapter is named after a stanza of the poem Love Pure and Simple, from the Poetry Pad website. I don't know the author, but I lay no claim on this poem.

"If only you could  
step inside my heart  
for just a moment or two  
you might be overwhelmed  
by what I feel for you"

Last time: _Seeing her struggle to keep her eyes open, he nuzzled her, his chest rumbling. "Go to sleep, baby. I'll be here when you wake up." He sighed, watching her fall asleep, following her into the land of dreams. As long as he has Ariya, he'll always be happy. _

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that are in this story, except Ariya. She is my own little creation.

* * *

Normal POV

Paul groaned as he was waking up. He felt the soft body of his imprint in his arms and immediately pulled her in closer, nuzzling her hair. He froze and sniffed at her. He started growling loudly as his face went closer and closer to her neck. Paul stuck his face in the crook of Ari's neck, snuffling deeply. His growls grew louder and louder.

Ariya awoke to the sound, and the vibrations of, Paul's growling. "Paul?" Her voice was rough and deep with sleep. "What's wrong, babe?" She petted at his hair. He couldn't speak, just continued growling.

"Paul?" She tried sitting up, but he stopped her, moving to hover over her, pinning her underneath his body. His face never moved from his mark. "Paul, what's going on?" He just growled a little more. "Paul! Get off of me!" He just cupped the back of her neck and held her still. "Paul! Stop!" He began shaking.

There was a loud crash, and the bedroom door burst open. Sam, Jacob, and Leah were there all of a sudden. They rushed over to the bed, trying to pull Paul off of Ariya, who was horrified because she was naked.

"PAUL! GET OFF OF HER!" The Alpha command was clear in Sam's voice, but Paul didn't budge. Leah quickly grabbed a sheet, trying to cover Ariya as she soothed her.

The guys finally got Paul off of her, dragged him through the house, and threw him out the door. Paul went crazy looking for his mate. His thoughts were centered on finding her, and protecting her. He just couldn't get enough of her scent. It drove his wolf wild to smell her scent mixed with his. It was intoxicating.

Their true bonding had yet to be completely solidified, and Paul needed to be with her. His wolf needed her more than anything. He was crazed trying to get to her, feeling her emotions.

_He could feel her emotions._

Never mind her emotions, it was as if Paul could _feel_ where she was. His wolf could pinpoint exactly where to go to get to her. And boy, did he need to. But there was a problem with that. Actually, make that two problems.

Sam and Jacob.

They wouldn't let him go in the house to see his mate. In fact, they're the ones that took him away from his mate! Paul roared in protest, running to try to get past them. They were quick, and stopped him before he could get too close to the house. Paul phased immediately, growling viciously, trying to get past them.

Sam phased, trying to get inside the head of his Beta, see what was happening. Jacob stayed unphased, by orders of Sam. He watched on, as the two wolves battled it out, teeth clashing, bodies banging against each other, each wolf trying to make the other submit.

All Sam could see going through Paul's mind, was how much he needed to get to his mate; how much he needed to be there, seeing her, scenting her, protecting her. He needs her. He is beyond going crazy over her.

They heard running through the house and Ariya came barreling out of the house, wearing a pair of shorts, conveniently covered by Paul's large tshirt.

"Stop!"

Paul's wolf froze at the sight, smell, and voice of his mate. She was quickly grabbed up by Jake, who was only trying to protect her. The large gray wolf snarled at the boy, watching as his imprint squirmed in the other man's arms as she tried to break free.

A loud crunch, accompanied by a painful whine and a scream, rang through the air. The black wolf took advantage of the other wolf's distraction, quickly biting at his neck, deep enough to cause real damage and for the Beta to submit to the Alpha.

Ariya watched as the gray wolf crumpled, screaming, tears streaming down her face. The form of the wolf melted back into that of her naked boyfriend, blood soaking the ground around his body, as he lay unconscious. She looked up at Jacob, so upset with her best friend that her voice was deadly calm. "Get the hell off of me." The young man looked shocked, and unlinked his arms from around her body.

Running and collapsing next to the man she loves, Ariya waited for the wounds to heal. She laid down, curling her body around him, holding him to her as if his life depended on it. Running her fingers through his hair, she gave him her full attention, trying to mix her scent onto him as much as possible. Scooting further down his body, she stuck her head in the crook of his neck, ignoring the rusty smell of his blood, and just rubbed her face there.

A large wet towel appeared next to her, and she looked up to see Leah with her other arm raised as if she was trying to convey that she wasn't going to do anything.

The other three watched on as the tiny girl gently dabbed the blood off of her mate's body. Sam cocked his head as she tenderly brushed the hair out of the man's face.

She seemed terrified this morning. What's going on?

Ariya got the blood off of his neck, watching the wound gradually close. Paul's eyes opened slowly, but immediately focused on her. She grabbed his face with both hands, kissing his mouth deeply.

Paul held her to him, breaking the kiss to move his nose along her neck. Shivers ran down Ariya's spine, and she moaned loudly as Paul licked the fleshy wound. His saliva rolled down her body as he continued to lick at it. Her fingers wound in his hair as she held him to her, continuing to moan. The mark began to heal, closing a bit, only to have an bump of every tooth that pierced her skin. The redness calmed, only to transfer to a black ink.

When Paul finally pulled away from her, they all gasped at the sight of, what it looked to be, Paul's bite mark tattooed on her neck. His body shook with his growls of contentment as he nuzzled the mark.

Sam looked away from them, and over to Leah and Jacob.

"We need to talk to the Elders about this. What in the hell happened to the mark? Why does it look like that?"

The other two nodded.

"Leah, go take a picture of it, I doubt that Paul would let any other male go near them. And I doubt that he's going to leave her any time soon." He watched on as Paul continued to kiss his mate, his fingers tracing over the mark.

Leah got the picture on her phone, and the three left to go to the Elders.

To say that they were shocked was an understatement.

"We've only heard of this once before." Old Quil pulled out a journal. "In the Alpha's private journal. He described the mark that his mate had to grow in size and color. It formed a large mark, growing in size every day until it covered the span of her whole back."

"Alpha? But, I'm the Alpha of this pack, not Paul." Sam was so confused. "Paul is the Beta."

"I believe that with Paul's temper, and the fact that Ariya has your Alpha blood in her, has caused the mark to become that way. Didn't you say their bond was different than any other? That he was going completely crazed when you guys found them this morning?"

"Yes. He was growling, holding her down to the bed, with his face stuck in his neck."

"Didn't you think that he, just maybe, was trying to finish up the mark?"

"She was screaming at him to get off of her."

"She was just shocked, is all. After that, when you guys were fighting, she came charging out of the house, right?"

"Yeah. She was really weird, like she knew that something was wrong."

"After every marking ceremony that has ever been recorded, there is evidence of changes in not only the imprint, but also the wolf. These changes include feeling each other's emotions."

"You think that they can feel each other's emotions?"

"I think that is a valid explanation for what was happening this morning."

"Maybe we should just watch over them, and when Paul's ready to let her out of his sight, then question them."

"I know that Ariya is taking care of writing in the journal, and I've been on Paul's ass about it."

They all agreed to tread carefully when it came to the newly marked couple. However, they would watch over them and, when the time is right, ask about the marking.

There was one question that bugged them all.

What would the finished mark look like?

* * *

So, please review. I really like this stanza for this chapter. It really fits. I mean, what Paul feels for her, she couldn't possibly understand, and what she feels for Paul, he couldn't possibly understand. Now, they'll have the chance to have an understanding. Please, please review! Until next time

~Ariya-angels


End file.
